Shiki - Die vier Jahreszeiten
by LuckySeven-Chomei
Summary: Schon ein einzelner Moment kann ausreichen um das Schicksal eines Menschen vollkommen zu verändern. Angenommen Haku hätte früher bemerkt, dass Kakashi im Begriff war Zabuza zu töten, wäre der Kampf auf der Brücke dann anders verlaufen? Hätten Menschen überlebt, die in diesem Kampf eigentlich gestorben wären, oder wären Menschen, die überlebt hätten, gestorben?
1. Prolog: Ein Schicksal verändert sich

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

 **Shiki - Die vier Jahreszeiten**

"Naruto" - Mensch spricht

 _'Naruto'_ \- Mensch denkt

 **Naruto** \- Jutsu

 **"Naruto"** \- Vertrauter Geist/Bijū spricht

 _ **'Naruto'**_ \- Vertrauter Geist/Bijū denkt

 _Naruto_ \- Flashback

* * *

 **Prolog: Ein Schicksal verändert sich**

Er saß da, sein Blick auf das Meer direkt unter ihm gerichtet. Eine Welle nach der anderen schlug gegen das untere Ende der Klippe, auf der er saß. Das Gras war kühl und das einzige Geräusch, das der Junge vernahm war das sich scheinbar ewig wiederholende Rauschen der Wellen.

Mit seiner Nase verhielt es sich ähnlich wie mit seinen Ohren. Denn auch diese konnte in diesen Momenten nur einen einzigen Geruch wahrnehmen. Bedauerlicherweise war es jedoch nicht der Geruch des Grases oder des Waldes um ihn herum, noch war es der salzige Duft des Meeres.

Es war der Geruch von Blut. Das Blut seiner Kameraden, seiner Feinde und das von völlig Fremden befand sich auf seinem orangenen Trainingsanzug.

Der Junge bezweifelte, dass er diesen Gestank jemals wieder aus seiner Lieblingskleidung herausbekommen würde.

"Vielen Dank, dass du mir geholfen hast ihn zu begraben", hörte der Blondschopf plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm sagen. Er schaute hinter sich und entdeckte den Jungen, den er vor nicht einmal zwei Stunden noch als Feind angesehen hatte.

Seine Haut war sehr viel heller als die des blonden Jungen und er hatte lange schwarze Haare. Diese beiden Merkmale, gepaart mit seiner sanften Stimme und seinen weichen Gesichtszügen ließen ihn fast wie ein Mädchen erscheinen. Tatsächlich war er mehr als nur einmal mit einem solchen verwechselt worden; so zu Beginn auch von dem blonden Jungen vor ihm.

"Kein Problem", war alles, was Naruto als Antwort murmelte. Anschließend richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf die Wellen unter ihm.

"Solltest du nicht zurück zu deinen Kameraden gehen? Sie warten bestimmt schon auf dich", meinte Haku, als er sah, dass sich der Blondschopf anscheinend nicht von der Stelle rühren wollte.

Die folgende Reaktion war alles andere als typisch für den Konoha-Shinobi.

Statt motiviert aufzuspringen, sich den Dreck von der Hose zu wichen und sofort zu seinen Teamkameraden zu rennen, blieb er sitzen, während sich in seinem Gesicht ein trauriges Lächeln breitmachte. Die Reue war ganz deutlich in seinen tiefblauen Augen zu sehen.

"Das glaube ich eher nicht", antwortete Naruto mit einer Stimme, der es an all der Energie mangelte, welche der blonde Junge sonst immer scheinbar im Überschuss besaß, "Ich bin ein Monster. Du hast doch selbst gesehen, was ich auf der Brücke angerichtet hab. Was ich Zabuza angetan hab..." All die Bilder des Kampfes liefen noch einmal vor Narutos innerem Auge ab. Ihm kam es so vor als ob sich die Szenen, in denen er unter dem Einfluss des Kyūbi-Chakras gestanden hatte, ganz besonders in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt hätten.

Selbst wenn es erst die Zeit zeigen würde, glaubte der Junge nicht jemals auch nur eine Sekunde davon vergessen zu können.

"Ich habe kein Recht wegen Zabuza-sans Tod wütend auf dich zu sein. Schließlich bin ich schuld daran, dass dein Sensei, Kakashi Hatake, getötet wurde", erklärte der schwarzhaarige Junge, als sich der Blick in seinen braunen Augen verfinsterte, "Es war nur natürlich von dir so zu reagieren. Du dachtest ich hätte deinen Teamkameraden getötet und dann mitanzusehen wie..." Haku verstummte darauf. Er wollte nicht wirklich beschreiben wie Kakashi von Zabuzas Schwert gezweiteilt worden war. Dem Blondschopf ging es bereits schlecht genug.

Ein paar Sekunden herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden bis der Schwarzhaarige sich dazu überwinden konnte weiterzureden.

"Jedenfalls solltest du zusammen mit deinem Team nach Konoha zurückkehren. Auch wenn Gato jetzt tot ist, kann der Weg zurück immer noch gefährlich werden. Ich weiß es ist hart, aber du solltest die beiden jetzt beschützen, und nicht hier in Mitleid versinken." Wieder herrschte ein kurzes Schweigen.

"Sasuke und Sakura, sie haben alles gesehen", sagt der Blonde darauf, "Sie haben gesehen wie ich all diese Menschen getötet... nein, abgeschlachtet hab. Es waren sicher um die fünfzig und ich habe sie alle getötet als wäre es nichts.

Inzwischen glauben sie wahrscheinlich auch, dass ich ein Monster bin." Es war das erste Mal seit Jahren, dass Narutos Augen und Stimme so leer waren. Nicht eine Emotion konnte man in ihnen finden. Es sah so aus als hätte er nach all den Jahren nun wirklich jede Hoffnung verloren von den Menschen in seinem Dorf anerkannt zu werden.

"Du solltest etwas mehr Vertrauen in deine Kameraden haben. Es mag stimmen, dass du heute einige Leben genommen hast, aber du hast es nur getan, um die Menschen zu beschützen, die dir wichtig sind. Du hast es aus den richtigen Gründen getan. Das macht dich nicht zu einem Monster.

Warum habe ich wohl gegen Kakashi gekämpft? Weil ich nicht wollte, dass er Zabuza-san tötet. Und auch wenn ich deinen Sensei nicht selbst getötet habe, habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass Zabuza-san es konnte. Somit klebt sein Blut nun auch an meinen Händen.

Trotzdem glaube ich nicht, dass mich das zu einem Monster macht; oder ich hoffe es zumindest. In meinen Augen ist nichts Falsches daran die Menschen beschützen zu wollen, die einem wichtig sind... selbst wenn es heißt das Leben einer anderen Person zu beenden. Ich bin sicher deine Freunde werden das auch einsehen, wenn sie sich erst von dem Schock erholt haben. Es ist heute viel passiert", erklärte Haku mit seiner sanften Stimme in der Hoffnung der Blonde würde es sich noch einmal überlegen.

Jedoch ohne Erfolg.

Naruto schüttelte auf Hakus Worte vehement den Kopf. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was der Junge ihm sagte. Darum kamen seine Worte auch ein ganzes Stück energischer hervor als er es eigentlich gewollt hatte. Aber gegen seine Gefühle konnte er nun einmal nichts tun.

"Du hast mich doch auch gesehen! Und du hast es gefühlt, oder nicht!? Tu nicht so als wär ich normal!", erwiderte Naruto und schaute seinen ehemaligen Feind mit einem Gesichtsausdruck zwischen Trauer und Verzweiflung an, "Der neunschwänzige Fuchs wurde in mir versiegelt! Es war seine Kraft, mit der ich all diese Menschen getötet hab. Ich bin... ich bin genauso ein Monster wie er."

Darauf wusste Haku nichts zu sagen. Er ging zu dem blonden Jungen und setzte sich schweigend neben ihn an den Rand der Klippe. Während er den Nebel beobachtete, der in der Ferne über dem Meer lag, versuchte er Worte zu finden, die Naruto vielleicht helfen könnten.

"Du solltest besser weglaufen, Haku, sonst werde ich dich vielleicht auch noch töten", flüsterte der Blondschopf entmutigt, "Ich hab ihn gehört, weißt du. Den Kyūbi. Es war nur ein Flüstern, aber er war es. Er sagte ich wäre schwach, darum sollte ich seine Kraft benutzen. Und ich tat es." Ein fast qualvolles Lachen entkam darauf seinen Lippen, während Tränen über seine Wangen liefen.

"Aber es war so wie der Fuchs gesagt hatte. Ich war zu schwach und darum konnte seine Kraft nicht kontrollieren. Ich habe einfach jeden in meiner Nähe getötet. Und du hättest auch einer von ihnen sein können", erklärte Naruto mit leiser Stimme.

Hakus Augen lagen ein paar Sekunden auf dem Gesicht des blonden Jungen bevor sein Blick sich wieder nach vorn aufs Meer richtete. Er entdeckte einige Seemöwen am Himmel, die auf sie zugeflogen kamen.

"Du meinst also, dass du ein Monster bist, weil du die Kraft eines Monsters benutzt hast?", dachte der Junge laut nach, "Vielleicht. Aber was blieb dir anderes übrig?

Es stimmt schon. Viele von Gatos Schlägern hatten es nicht verdient zu sterben. Manche waren vermutlich nur einfache Diebe oder Bettler, die sowieso jeden Tag um ihr Leben kämpfen mussten. Einige waren vielleicht sogar schlimmer dran als wir. Aber das macht dich trotzdem nicht zu einem Monster.

Sie standen auf Gatos Seite und hätten dich und dein Team vermutlich getötet. Vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, dass euch der Kampf gegen uns schon viel Kraft gekostet hatte. Darum hast du das getan, was du für richtig gehalten hast." Darauf warf der Schwarzhaarige dem Konoha-Shinobi ein kurzes aufmunterndes Lächeln zu, auch wenn er nicht sicher war, ob es ihm helfen würde.

"Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass sie gelitten haben. Auch wenn es die Kraft eines Monsters war, zumindest musste keiner von ihnen lange leiden", meinte Haku schließlich. In seinen Augen war ein schneller und kurzer Tod wesentlich besser, als ein langer und qualvoller. So mussten diese Männer zumindest nicht unnötige Schmerzen erdulden.

Dieses Mal war es ein sanfteres Lächeln, das sich in Narutos Gesicht breitmachte. Es war noch weit davon entfernt als fröhlich oder zufrieden bezeichnet werden zu können, doch es war ein Anfang. Solche Wunden brauchten Zeit um zu heilen.

"Ich schätze das macht es nicht ganz so schlimm. Danke, Haku", antwortete der Blondschopf, worauf er sich die Tränen in seinem Gesicht wegwischte, "Aber das ändert nichts. Schließlich war ich es, der die Kraft des Fuchses akzeptiert hat.

Sasuke und Sakura... sie hassen mich jetzt bestimmt. Ich schätze sie werden so schnell wie möglich nach Konoha zurückgehen und dem alten Mann ganz genau sagen, was hier passiert ist. Sie werden ihm sagen, dass ich die Kontrolle verloren und all diese Menschen getötet hab. Und dann wird man mich jagen..." Der Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen wandelte sich während seiner Antwort von Trauer zu Frustration.

Wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er nicht, was mit ihm geschehen würde sobald ihn die Konoha-Anbu gefunden hätten. Vielleicht hätte man ihn zurück nach Konoha gebracht, wo er für den Rest seines Lebens eingesperrt werden würde, vielleicht würde man ihn aus dem Dorf verbannen. Das wahrscheinlichste Szenario für den Blondschopf war allerdings, dass man ihn sofort hinrichten würde.

Er hatte sich schon seit der Nacht, in der er erfahren hatte, dass in ihm der Kyūbi versiegelt worden war, gefragt, warum man ihn nicht einfach sofort getötet hatte. Das wäre seiner Meinung nach die beste Methode gewesen den neunschwänzigen Fuchs auszulöschen. Schließlich ging der Inhalt, der in einer Schriftrolle versiegelt war, auch verloren, wenn diese vernichtet wurde. Dann hätte es sich bei ihm und dem Kyūbi ja eigentlich nicht anders verhalten, dachte Naruto sich.

Dem war natürlich nicht so, auch wenn es der blonde Junge zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wusste. Denn wenn ein Jinchūriki wie Naruto starb, würde der Dämon zwar ebenfalls sterben. Doch nur ein paar Jahre später würde der jeweilige Bijū einfach wiedergeboren werden.

Schließlich bestanden diese Wesen nur aus Chakra, weshalb es also unmöglich war sie endgültig zu töten. Die einzigen Mittel, um sie für einige Zeit aufzuhalten war sie entweder extrem zu schwächen, oder sie in einem Menschen zu versiegeln.

Jedenfalls kam der Blondschopf mit seinem damaligen Wissen letztlich zu der Erkenntnis, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich von den Shinobi seines eigenen Dorfes getötet werden würde. Er griff darauf an sein Stirnband und nahm es ab. Sein Blick fiel letztlich auf das Symbol von Konohagakure, welches auf dem Stirnband eingraviert war.

"Weißt du, Haku, seit ich zurückdenken kann, wollte ich immer nur von den Dorfbewohnern anerkannt werden. Sie haben mich die meiste Zeit entweder ignoriert oder hinter meinem Rücken über mich geredet. Wahrscheinlich, weil ich den Kyūbi in mir herumtrage.

Als ich dann irgendwann die Geschichte vom vierten Hokage gehört hab, wie er das Dorf vor dem neunschwänzigen Fuchs beschützt hat, wollte ich unbedingt genauso werden. Er war mein Held und mein Vorbild. Der vierte Hokage wurde von allen im Dorf respektiert und bewundert. Darum hab ich mir eines Tages vorgenommen, dass ich auch Hokage werden wollte", erklärte Naruto und fing an zu lächeln, als er sich an diese Zeit zurückerinnerte, bevor er einen tiefen Seufzer losließ, "Aber ich schätze daraus wird wohl nichts. Schließlich bin ich jetzt ein Nukenin, ein abtrünniger Ninja ohne Dorf." Die tiefblauen Augen des Blondschopfes wanderten darauf nach oben in Richtung Himmel.

"Es ist vielleicht feige und kindisch, aber ich will... nein, ich kann nicht zurück nach Konoha. Wenn die Anbu mich kriegen, werden sie mich entweder für immer einsperren oder sofort töten. Aber ehrlich gesagt weiß ich auch nicht wohin ich sonst gehen soll.

Mein Traum war es immer gewesen irgendwann einmal Hokage zu werden. Aber nach allem, was ich heute getan hab, kann ich den Menschen, die mir wichtig sind, nicht mehr unter die Augen treten. Weder Teuchi-ojichan noch Ayame-neechan und schon gar nicht dem alten Mann. Außerdem werden die Leute im Dorf sicher von der Mission hören und die Schuld für Kakashi-senseis Tod auf mich schieben.

Es ist ja nicht so, dass sie mich nicht schon früher als Sündenbock benutzt hätten", erklärte Naruto deprimiert, worauf sich seine Finger vor Frustration in den Boden unter ihm krallten, "Und es hilft auch nicht, dass ich auf der Akademie ein totaler Versager war. Ich hasse es das zuzugeben, aber es stimmt. Selbst die Abschlussprüfung hab ich nur wegen Iruka-sensei bestanden.

Man kann mich kaum einen richtigen Shinobi nennen."

"Das ist nicht wahr, Naruto-kun", erwiderte der schwarzhaarige Junge nur, "Wir haben gegeneinander gekämpft und du konntest mit mir mitgehalten. Und dass obwohl ich jahrelange Erfahrung und ein Kekkei Genkai besitze. Du hast jedes Recht dich als Shinobi zu bezeichnen." Doch der Blondschopf schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Nein, ich hatte nur Glück, dass Sasuke bei mir war. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass ich nur zwei wirkliche Treffer gegen dich landen konnte; der erste weil ich dich überrascht und der zweite weil ich das Chakra des Kyūbi benutzt habe", meinte Naruto ernst, "Bisher hab ich gedacht ich könnte es mit jedem Gegner aufnehmen. Aber unser Kampf hat es mir gezeigt: Ich bin schwach."

Haku musste kurz nachdenken bevor er eine passende Antwort für den blonden Jungen hatte.

"Vielleicht bist du das. Trotzdem, selbst wenn du schwach bist, du konntest zumindest deine Kameraden beschützen, selbst wenn sie es im Moment nicht wertschätzen. Ich bin sicher dein Sensei wäre stolz auf dich, dass du die Menschen beschützt hast, die dir wichtig sind", sagte der Schwarzhaarige mit seiner sanften Stimme. Der ehemalige Konoha-Shinobi bekam darauf einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Ja, damit hast du wahrscheinlich Recht. Zumindest das habe ich getan", Naruto stoppte kurz bevor er dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen ein trauriges Lächeln zuwarf, "Weißt du, du bist... du bist die einzige wichtige Person, die mir noch geblieben ist.

Ich bin dir auch wirklich dankbar. Ich meine, es ist sicher nicht leicht für dich hier mit mir zu sitzen und dir mein Gejammer anzuhören. Schließlich bin ich derjenige, der Zabuza auf dem Gewissen-"

"Nein!", unterbrach Haku ihn mit einer energischen Stimme, die nicht recht zu ihm passte, "Bitte tu das nicht, Naruto-kun. Bitte gib dir nicht selbst die Schuld an Zabuza-sans Tod. Ich tue es ja auch nicht. Letztlich ist jeder von uns mit dem Wissen in diesen Kampf gezogen, dass er ihn vielleicht nicht überleben würde.

Und was passiert ist, ist passiert. Es bringt nichts nur einer Person die Schuld für den Ausgang dieses Kampfes zuzuweisen. Schließlich haben wir alle gekämpft, darum tragen wir alle auch einen Teil der Schuld. Außerdem hätte Zabuza-san es sicher nicht gewollt, dass du dich wegen ihm schuldig fühlst. Er hat sich freiwillig für das Leben als Nukenin entschieden, und somit auch für das Risiko, dass er jeden Tag getötet werden könnte." Auf seine nächsten Worte entkam Zabuzas Schüler ein kurzes Lachen.

"Außerdem würde er wohl sofort aus seinem Grab steigen, wenn er wüsste, dass er von einem Shinobi getötet worden ist, der nach seinem Tod Mitleid mit ihm hat. Zabuza-san hat es mehr als alles andere gehasst von anderen bemitleidet zu werden", erklärte der Junge, immer noch mit einem leichten Lächeln in seinem Gesicht. Dieses wurde in dem Moment sogar noch etwas größer, als er sah, dass Naruto vorsichtig hinter sich auf das Grab lugte. Anscheinend wollte er sichergehen, dass Zabuza ihn wirklich nicht gehört hatte.

Nachdem sich der Blondschopf dann davon überzeugt hatte, dass der Dämon des Nebels nicht sein Grab hinter ihm verlassen hatte, schaute er wieder vor sich und setzte die Unterhaltung fort.

"Tut mir leid, Haku. Und ich meine jetzt nicht wegen Zabuza. Also, ich meine, du weißt schon... es tut mir schon leid, aber ich werde versuchen mich nicht schuldig zu fühlen... so wie du gesagt hast", meinte der blonde Junge und atmete darauf einmal kurz tief ein und aus bevor er fortfuhr, "Also, wie ich eben gesagt hab, es tut mir leid, dass du dir mein ganzes Gejammer anhören musstest. Ich wünschte ich könnte mich revanchieren, indem ich dir auch ein paar Sachen sage. Aber ich bin nicht wirklich gut in sowas.

Ich schätze das einzige, was dir sagen kann, ist danke, dafür, dass du mir zugehört hast. Und dass du dich wegen Kakashi-sensei auch nicht schuldig fühlen sollst, echt jetzt. Du hast es ja auch nur getan, um Zabuza zu beschützen." Das Lächeln, welches auf diese Worte in Hakus Gesicht auftauchte, machte jegliche Worte des Dankes seinerseits unnötig. Ein Blick genügte und man konnte sehen wie erleichtert er über Narutos Worte war.

Es vergingen ein paar Sekunden, die sie in einem recht angenehmen Schweigen verbrachten.

"Also... was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte der Blondschopf darauf neugierig. Er selbst hatte noch keine wirklichen Pläne, außer das Land der Wellen so bald wie möglich zu verlassen. Darum wollte er sich bei Haku erkundigen. Vielleicht würde der Schwarzhaarige ihn ja auf eine Idee bringen.

"Ich schätze im Moment geht es mir nicht anders als dir. Die Oi-Nin aus Kirigakure werden mich wahrscheinlich weiterjagen, auch nachdem sie von Zabuza-sans Tod erfahren haben. Immerhin war ich sein Schüler und habe ihm bei seinen Aufträgen geholfen.

Ein bestimmtes Ziel habe ich allerdings nicht. Du kannst es dir wahrscheinlich denken, aber Zabuza-san hatte nicht besonders viele Freunde. Darum wüsste ich auch keinen Ort, wo...", Haku verstummte plötzlich bevor in seinem Kopf eine schon fast vergessene Erinnerung wiederauftauchte, "Warte, es gibt vielleicht doch ein oder zwei Personen, die ich um Hilfe bitten könnte." Da der Junge von selbst nicht näher darauf einging, fragte Naruto nach.

"Wen könntest du um Hilfe bitten?", fragte der Blondschopf neugierig.

"Zum einen wäre da Jinin Akebino, ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Sieben Shinobi-Schwertkämpfer. Er hat ein paar Wochen nach Zabuza-sans Attentatsversuch auf den Mizukage Kirigakure verlassen. Es gab Gerüchte, dass er sich irgendwo im Osten des Windreichs aufhalten soll. Allerdings ist es schon ein paar Monate her seit ich das gehört habe. Er könnte inzwischen schon weitergezogen sein", erklärte Haku und fuhr fort, "Die andere Person wäre Ameyuri Ringo.

Sie ist ebenfalls ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Sieben Shinobi-Schwertkämpfer. Ich habe sie vor ein paar Jahren getroffen, als ich mit Zabuza-san gereist bin. Damals hat sie gesagt sie würde eine Weile im Land des Regens bleiben. Wenn wir Glück haben, lebt sie immer noch in der Gegend, in der Zabuza-san und ich ihr das letzte Mal über den Weg gelaufen sind."

"Hm? Was meinst du mit 'wir'?", fragte der Blondschopf darauf etwas verwundert.

"Naja, ich dachte da wir praktisch im selben Boot sitzen, können wir genauso gut auch zusammen reisen", meinte Haku nur. Der ehemalige Konoha-Shinobi war allerdings nicht ganz so überzeugt von dem Plan des Jungen.

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass das eine gute Idee ist", fragte Naruto verunsichert, "Ich meine klar, ich hab es im Dorf oft geschafft vor den Anbu abzuhauen. Aber wenn ich mit dir komme, dann werden sie vielleicht auch dich ins Visier nehmen. Und jetzt, da Zabuza nicht mehr bei dir ist, wird es nicht mehr so einfach für dich Shinobi auf Jonin-Level und darüber zu entkommen.

Ich würde mich schrecklich fühlen, wenn du gefangen wirst nur, weil ich so schwach bin und dich zurückhalte."

"Hast du mir eben nicht zugehört? Wir beide sind fast in derselben Situation: Keiner von uns kann in sein Dorf zurück, wir beide haben unsere Sensei verloren und werden von den Shinobi unserer Dörfer verfolgt. Darum wäre es besser für uns zusammen zu bleiben und uns gegenseitig Rückendeckung zu geben", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige ruhig, "Und wenn es dir wirklich so zu wider ist mir zur Last zu fallen, Naruto-kun, dann musst du eben trainieren und stärker werden.

Ich hatte sowieso vor Akebino-san oder Ringo-san darum zu bitten uns zu trainieren. Zwar kann ich nicht garantieren, dass sie zusagen oder ob sie uns überhaupt anhören werden. Aber einen Versuch ist es wert."

Der Blondschopf dachte ein paar Sekunden über diese Worte nach bevor er dann seinen Kopf schüttelte und sich so von seinen Zweifeln befreite.

Haku hatte Recht. Keiner von ihnen würde alleine sehr weit kommen, und zu zweit hatten sie eine sehr viel bessere Chance.

Außerdem war er lange genug in Mitleid versunken. Für den Moment hatte er zwar keinen Traum mehr, den er verfolgen konnte, aber dafür ein Ziel. Er würde mit Haku nach diesen Schwertkämpfern suchen und sie bitten darum ihn zu trainieren. Denn wenn der Junge ihn schon mitnahm, dann wollte er ihm nicht unnötig zur Last fallen.

"Also gut!", meinte der Blondschopf motiviert, sprang auf und schaute auf das weite Meer vor ihm, "Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dann komme ich natürlich mit, Haku. Und ich verspreche, dass ich alles tun werde um dich nicht zurückzuhalten. Ich werde hart trainieren, sodass ich Seite an Seite mit dir kämpfen kann!" Der blonde Junge bemerkte dabei nicht, dass er noch immer sein Konoha-Stirnband in seiner Hand hielt.

"Das ist schon mehr wie der Naruto Uzumaki, gegen den ich gekämpft habe", meinte Haku mit einem Lächeln, stand ebenfalls auf und deutete auf das Stirnband in der Hand des Jungen, "Und was willst du damit machen?" Als Narutos Blick erneut auf das Konoha-Symbol fiel, erinnerte er sich sofort daran wie er das Stirnband von Iruka bekommen hatte.

"Ich will es nicht einfach wegwerfen; es war immerhin ein Geschenk von Iruka-sensei. Aber behalten kann ich es wohl auch nicht, schließlich bin ich ein Nukenin", dachte der blonde Junge laut nach bevor er seufzte, "Ich glaube ich werde irgendwo in die Nähe der Brücke legen. Wenn die Anbu kommen und nach mir suchen, werden sie es wohl finden und mit nach Konoha zurücknehmen. Mit etwas Glück bekommt Iruka-sensei es zurück."

Zuerst hatte er darüber nachgedacht es Tsunami oder Tazuna zu geben, doch er hätte ihnen vermutlich damit nur unnötigen Ärger bereitet. Vielleicht hätten die Anbu dann sogar angenommen, dass die Familie des Brückenbauers ihm Unterschlupf gewährt hatte. Und das hätte, wie gesagt, nur unnötigen Ärger für sie nach sich gezogen.

"Gut, dann mach das, aber versuch deinen Geruch so gut wie möglich mit etwas Anderem zu überdecken. Wenn unsere Verfolger Hunde benutzen, könnte das für uns nach hinten losgehen.

Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit zurück in das Versteck gehen, das Zabuza-san und ich benutzt haben, und alles zusammensuchen, was wir vielleicht gebrauchen können", erklärte Haku ihm, "Wenn du selbst auch noch Sachen mitgebracht hast, nimm sie am besten auch mit. Wir wissen nicht, was uns davon alles noch nutzen kann. Anschließend treffen wir uns wieder hier, okay?" Der Blondschopf nickte nur entschlossen.

"Gut, dann bis gleich", sagte der Schwarzhaarige nur und formte ein Fingerzeichen. Keine Sekunde später war der Junge auch schon in einem kühlen Windstoß verschwunden. Naruto machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, dass er Haku fragen würde ihm diese Technik beizubringen. Allerdings nicht nur, weil sie ziemlich cool war, sondern allem Anschein auch praktisch um Verfolgern zu entkommen.

Der Blondschopf warf anschließend noch einen Blick auf Zabuzas Grab. Es lag im Schatten eines der dickeren Bäume, wo man es nicht so leicht entdecken würde. Die einzigen Hinweise, dass dort überhaupt jemand begraben lag, waren die aufgewühlte Erde und das Kreuz, welches Haku mit einem Kunai in die Baumrinde geritzt hatte, nachdem die beiden Zabuzas Körper begraben hatten.

Der Dämon des Nebels war die erste Person, die Naruto getötet hatte. Selbst wenn es Zabuza vermutlich egal gewesen wäre, schwor sich der Blondschopf, dass er diesen Mann niemals vergessen würde. Er hatte ihn nie persönlich gekannt und im Grunde war er für ihn auch nicht mehr als ein Feind gewesen. Aber trotzdem...

Haku hatte den Schwertkämpfer verehrt, vielleicht so sehr wie der Blondschopf den vierten Hokage. Darum konnte wohl nicht alles an ihm schlecht gewesen sein. Und aus diesem Grund wollte er auch alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um Haku zu beschützen. Das war das Mindeste, was er für den Schwarzhaarigen tun konnte, nachdem er ihm Zabuza genommen hatte.

Und möglicherweise würde er auch Zabuza so ehren. Wer weiß? Vielleicht war Haku für ihn ja doch mehr als nur ein Werkzeug gewesen.

Seine blauen Augen verweilten noch einen Augenblick auf der Stelle, wo sie Zabuza begraben hatten, dann drehte sich Naruto nach vorn und ging los. Er musste noch sein Stirnband zur Brücke bringen und seine Sachen abholen, die in Tazunas Haus lagen.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Damit beginnt eine weitere meiner Fanfics, ich hoffe der Anfang gefällt euch, Die hierzu ist mir schon eine ganze Weile im Kopf herumgespuckt und ich konnte einfach nicht anders als sie endlich mal niederzuschreiben. Ich freue mich schon auf eure Rückmeldungen!**

 **LuckySeven**


	2. Kapitel 01: Das Todoroki Taisha Rennen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

 **Shiki - Die vier Jahreszeiten**

"Naruto" - Mensch spricht

 _'Naruto'_ \- Mensch denkt

 **Naruto** \- Jutsu

 **"Naruto"** \- Vertrauter Geist/Bijū spricht

 _ **'Naruto'**_ \- Vertrauter Geist/Bijū denkt

 _Naruto_ \- Flashback

* * *

 **Kapitel 01: Das Todoroki Taisha Rennen**

Während ihm die salzige Meeresbrise entgegenwehte, lehnte Naruto mit seinen beiden Armen auf der Reling des vorderen Teils des Schiffes, dem Bug. Seine Augen waren nach vorn gerichtet, in der Hoffnung irgendwo in der Ferne das Stück Land zu entdecken, zu dem dieses Schiff sie bringen sollte.

Doch bisher konnte er weit und breit nur blaues Wasser erkennen.

Es waren ein paar Stunden vergangen seit Naruto und Haku beschlossen hatten gemeinsam das Land der Wellen zu verlassen. Da der Kampf auf der Brücke relativ früh am Tag stattgefunden hatte, war es gerade mal Nachmittag.

In diesem Moment waren die beiden Nukenin auf einem Schiff unterwegs, welches sie zu ihrem nächsten Ziel bringen sollte: dem Land des Tees. Es war die einzige einigermaßen sichere Route, die die beiden nehmen konnten. Schließlich waren die anderen beiden Optionen die Länder, vor denen die Jungs auf der Flucht waren.

Nachdem sie ihre Sachen zusammengesucht und sich erneut an Zabuzas Grab getroffen hatten, beschlossen sie erst einmal Richtung Westen ins Land des Tees und anschließend ins Land der Flüsse zu ziehen. Von dort aus könnten sie sich dann entscheiden, ob sie entweder weiter nach Westen, Richtung Sunagakure, gehen wollten, oder vielleicht doch lieber Richtung Norden, nach Amegakure.

Man konnte es wohl Glück im Unglück bezeichnen, dass sie noch am selben Tag einen etwas größeren Fischkutter fanden, der ins Land des Tees auslaufen wollte. Vermutlich da die Menschen im Land der Wellen nicht annähernd genug Geld besaßen um den angemessenen Preis für den Fang der Fischer zu bezahlen.

Es war zwar nicht ganz einfach, doch letztlich schafften sie es den Verantwortlichen davon zu überzeugen sie mitzunehmen. Wenn sie die 'Gutmütigkeit' des Mannes auch ein paar Ryo gekostet hatte.

Jedenfalls hatten es die zwei Nukenin so geschafft sich einen kleinen Vorsprung gegenüber ihren Verfolgern zu verschaffen. Immerhin müssten die zwei verbliebenen Mitglieder von Team Sieben erst noch in Konoha ankommen und dem Hokage über die Ereignisse im Reich der Wellen berichten, was mindestens einen bis zwei Tage dauern würde.

Bis dahin wären sie schon sicher im Reich der Flüsse angekommen.

Der ehemalige Konoha-Shinobi hatte die meiste Zeit seit sie abgelegt hatten an der Reling verbracht und das Meer beobachtet. Allerdings hatte sich sein Aussehen im Vergleich zu vorher sehr verändert.

Zum einen trug er nicht mehr länger den orangenen Trainingsanzug, den er über die Jahre so lieb gewonnen hatte, sondern einen dunkelblauen Yukata, den er mit einem schwarzen Band zugebunden hatte. Darunter trug er eine dunkelgrüne dreiviertel Hose.

Haku hatte ihm diese Kleidungsstücke geliehen, da seine Alten zum einen voller Blut waren und zum anderen sowieso viel zu auffällig gewesen wären, um für einen längeren Zeitraum unterzutauchen.

Doch nicht nur Narutos Kleidung hatte sich verändert. So waren zum Beispiel auch seine vormals blonden Haare nun schwarz wie die Nacht und die schnurrhaarartigen Male an seinen Wangen waren verschwunden. Das Jutsu der Verwandlung war wirklich extrem nützlich, um sein wahres Aussehen zu verschleiern.

Es war auf jeden Fall gut genug, um gewöhnliche Bürger zu täuschen, sodass sie unbemerkt durch die Länder reisen konnten. Dass es auch bei Shinobi auf Anbu-Level funktionieren würde, war recht unwahrscheinlich. Aber einen Versuch war es durchaus wert.

"Man", murmelte der verwandelte Naruto leicht genervt vor sich hin, "Wir sind schon seit mehr als einer Stunde unterwegs, aber Land ist immer noch nicht in Sicht, echt jetzt."

"Hab etwas mehr Geduld. Die Insel sollte bald in Sichtweite kommen", meinte Haku hinter ihm. Er brauchte gar nicht hinter sich zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass der Junge ebenfalls andere Kleidung trug. Statt seinem grünen Pullover und dem türkisen Haori, war der Schwarzhaarige nun auch in einen Yukata gekleidet. Jedoch hatte seiner einen helleren Blauton.

Zudem trug er seine Haare nun offen, wodurch er so feminin aussah wie bei seinem ersten Treffen mit Naruto. Es gab wahrscheinlich nur wenige Menschen, die das wahre Geschlecht des Hyōton-Nutzers erahnen konnten, wodurch die beiden einen weiteren kleinen Vorteil hinzugewonnen hatten. Da ihre Verfolger aus Konoha wohl nach zwei Jungen suchten, und nicht nach einem Jungen und einem Mädchen.

"Sag mal, Haku, warst du bisher schon mal im Land des Tees?", fragte der vormalige Blondschopf. Es interessierte ihn wirklich, aber hauptsächlich fragte er doch, um etwas gegen seine Langeweile zu tun.

"Nein, bisher nicht. Für gewöhnlich haben Zabuza-san und ich uns möglichst weit vom Land des Wassers ferngehalten; aus offensichtlichen Gründen. Es hat mich schon ziemlich überrascht, als wir auf einmal den Auftrag von Gato angenommen haben, angesichts der Tatsache, dass das Land der Wellen direkt neben dem Wasserrreich liegt", erzählte der Hyōton-Nutzer. Ihm entging dabei nicht wie sich das Gesicht seines Freundes bei dem Erwähnen von Gatos Namen verfinsterte. Aber das war nicht sonderlich überraschend bei allem, was so geschehen war.

Haku wollte darauf das Thema wechseln, doch Naruto kam ihm zuvor.

"Glaubst du, jetzt wo Gato tot ist, wird sich das Land der Wellen wieder erholen?, fragte er plötzlich.

"Eine gute Frage. Ich glaube das Land hat durchaus eine Chance. Allerdings hängt es letztlich von den Bürgern ab", meinte der Schwarzhaarige nachdenklich.

"Von den Bürgern? Warum?", erwiderte der vormalige Blondschopf etwas verwirrt. Seine Frage war eigentlich nur dazu gedacht um das Gespräch von Gato wegzulenken, doch es interessierte ihn wirklich, was jetzt aus dem Land der Wellen wurde. Selbst wenn er nur eine kurze Zeit dort verbracht hatte, waren ihm die Menschen doch irgendwie ans Herz gewachsen. Ganz besonders Tazunas Familie.

Zum einen war dort Tsunami, die sein Team so herzlich in ihrem Heim willkommen geheißen hatte. Dann gab es Tazuna, der sein Leben für das Wohl seines Landes aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte, indem er sich für den Bau der Brücke eingesetzt hatte. Und zu guter Letzt der kleine Inari, der seinen Vater an Gato verloren hatte. Zwar hatte ihn der Bengel mit seinem Geschwätz darüber, dass sie alle sterben würden ziemlich aufgeregt, aber Naruto wusste nicht wie er sich wohl fühlen würde, wenn er seine Vaterfigur an Gato verloren hätte.

Er kannte das Gefühl der Einsamkeit, doch das Gefühl jemanden nahestehendes zu verlieren hatte er noch nicht erlebt... naja, jedenfalls bis zu Kakashis Tod.

"Was ich damit meine ist, dass wenn die Bürger dieses Landes sich nun zusammenschließen und gemeinsam für das Wohl ihrer Heimat eintreten, sie es auch schaffen können. Wenn ihr Kampfeswille aber bereits erloschen ist und sie sich mit ihrem Schicksal abgefunden haben, dann wird alles wieder so werden wie unter Gatos Herrschaft. Der einzige Unterschied wäre, dass jemand anderes Gatos Platz einnehmen würde", erklärte Haku seinem Freund, der darauf nur ein trauriges Lächeln zeigte.

"Wenn das so ist, brauchen wir uns darüber keine Sorgen zu machen", meinte Naruto nur.

"Wie meinst du das?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige darauf verwundert. Es interessierte ihn sehr, woher sein Freund auf einmal seine Zuversicht nahm. Besonders angesichts der Tatsache, dass er nur wenige Tage dort gewesen war und somit die Bewohner noch nicht gut genug kannte, um ihre Reaktionen voraussagen zu können.

"Naja, sie alle schienen wirklich glücklich zu sein und feierten, als ich hingeschlichen bin, um meine Sachen zu holen. Es sah nicht so aus als wollte auch nur einer seine neu gewonnene Freiheit wieder hergeben", erklärte der ehemalige Konoha-Shinobi. Als er diese Worte sprach, hatte er das Gefühl als würde ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fallen.

Nach allem, was geschehen war, würden zumindest die Leute aus dem Land der Wellen glücklich weiterleben können.

"Verstehe", war alles, was Haku erwiderte bis ihm plötzlich etwas einfiel, "Warte. Hast du nicht gesagt, dass du einen Doppelgänger geschickt hast, um deine Sachen zu holen? Hat er dir das etwa erzählt?" Der Schwarzhaarige konnte es durchaus verstehen, dass Naruto nur einen Doppelgänger geschickt hatte. Schließlich war er vermutlich nicht gerade wild darauf zu erfahren, wie die Bewohner des Dorfes über den Kampf an der Brücke dachten. Oder besser gesagt dem Massaker.

Daher war es seltsam, wenn der Doppelgänger seinem Original erzählt hätte, was er beim Holen seiner Sachen gesehen hatte.

"Das Ganze ist leider nicht so gelaufen wie ich gehofft hab. Anfangs lief alles wie geplant. Mein Schattendoppelgänger hat sich unbemerkt in Tazunas Haus geschlichen, meine Sachen geholt und war genauso unbemerkt wieder raus geschlichen. Und kaum hatte er mir meinen Rucksack übergeben, löste er sich wieder auf.

Aber in dem Moment, als er sich aufgelöst hat, wusste ich auf einmal alles, was er gemacht hat. Wie er sich ins Haus geschlichen hatte, wie er sich in eine kleine Ratte verwandelt hatte, um nicht aufzufallen, und schließlich wie er all die Gespräche mitangehört hatte", führt der Nukenin aus, worauf ein reuevolles Lächeln über sein Gesicht zog, "Echt ein mieser Zeitpunkt um zu erfahren, dass ich die Erinnerungen meiner Schattendoppelgänger bekomme."

Der Großteil der Gespräche, die sein anderes Ich mitangehört hatte, handelten lediglich davon wie sehr sich die Einwohner über Gatos Tod freuten und wie sie sich die Zukunft ihres Landes vorstellten. Doch gerade deswegen stachen die Gespräche über den Kampf selbst umso mehr hervor.

Anscheinend wussten die Dorfbewohner nicht wirklich viel darüber, was auf der Brücke vorgefallen war. Sasuke und Sakura hatten ihnen wohl nur gesagt, dass Gato nun kein Problem mehr wäre und sie deshalb sofort abreisen würden. Natürlich fragte sich Tazunas Familie, ganz besonders der kleine Inari, wo Naruto abgeblieben war. Diese Frage blieb jedoch unbeantwortet.

Manche vermuteten, dass der blonde Shinobi bei dem Kampf gestorben und dann ins Meer gefallen war, da seine Leiche nicht auf der Brücke gefunden wurde. Beweise gab es dafür allerdings nicht. Und da Inari und sogar Tazuna vor all den anderen Leuten stark anzweifelten, dass dieser 'vorlaute Bengel', wie der Brückenbauer ihn nannte, so einfach sterben würde, wusste keiner so wirklich, was mit ihm geschehen war.

"Versuch trotzdem das Positive zu sehen", meinte Haku mit seiner sanften Stimme, "Nicht jeder kann von sich behaupten das Schicksal eines ganzen Landes verändert zu haben."

"Hast wohl Recht, Haku", antwortete der nun ebenfalls schwarzhaarige Nukenin, als sich sein Blick wieder nach vorn richtete. Am Horizont war nun endlich ein Stück Land zu sehen, das nun den blauen Himmel vom blauen Meer abgrenzte. Es war das Land des Tees.

Diese beiden Inseln wären der erste Zwischenstopp auf ihrer Reise.

* * *

"Irgendwie ist dieses Land ganz anders als ich es mir vorgestellt habe", meinte Naruto, während er und Haku gemeinsam durch die Straßen von Gedarashi gingen. Es war die Hafenstadt, an der ihr Schiff angelegt hatte, und gleichzeitig war es neben der Hauptstadt auch die größte Stadt des Landes.

Zwar war sie nicht annähernd so groß wie Konoha, aber das Land des Tees selbst war nun einmal auch nicht besonders groß wie das Feuerreich.

"Hast du gedacht die Zustände hier wären so schlimm wie im Land der Wellen?", erwiderte der Hyōton-Nutzer darauf.

"Ja, irgendwie schon. Die beiden Länder liegen immerhin direkt nebeneinander", folgerte der Junge im dunkelblauen Yukata. Aber diese Annahme war ganz offensichtlich falsch. Der Anblick dieser Stadt war Beweis genug.

Es herrschte ein reger Betrieb auf den Straßen, und die Menschen dort schienen nicht einmal annähernd so betrübt zu sein wie in Tazunas Dorf. Sie waren vielleicht nicht besonders wohlhabend, soviel konnte man beim Anblick ihrer schlichte Kleidung sagen. Aber so arm, dass sie hungern mussten, waren sie auch nicht. An vielen Straßen gab es Geschäfte, deren Ladentheken vollgepackt waren.

Im Vergleich zu denen in Konoha waren ihre Waren zwar etwas teurer, aber es war lange nicht so schlimm wie im Land der Wellen. Dort gab es sehr viel kleinere Auswahl und das, was es gab, war maßlos überteuert.

Man konnte nicht leugnen, dass eine gewisse Spannung in der Luft lag. Doch es war nicht so, dass die Menschen kurz davor waren ihre Hoffnung zu verlieren. Es war mehr so als würden die Leute darauf warten, dass etwas Bestimmtes geschah; nicht dass Haku oder Naruto eine Ahnung hatten, was genau dieses 'etwas' war.

"Die Länder mögen nebeneinander liegen, aber sie unterscheiden sich trotzdem in einigen grundlegenden Dingen", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige, "Zum Beispiel hat dieses Land viele natürliche Ressourcen, wie Gewürze, den Getreideanbau und nicht zu vergessen den Tee. Durch die vielen Handelsschiffe, die hier anlegen, gibt es zudem gute Möglichkeiten um mit diesen Ressourcen zu handeln, wodurch die Wirtschaft angetrieben wird.

Es gibt sicher noch einige andere Unterschiede, aber am wichtigsten von allen ist die Tatsache, dass es niemanden gibt, der wie Gato die Handelswege kontrolliert und so das Land einschränkt."

"Ach so... dass sich zwei Länder, die nur ein paar Stunden auseinander liegen, so sehr voneinander unterscheiden können, hätte ich nie gedacht", meinte Naruto leicht fasziniert, als sein Blick weiter über die Straßen wanderte.

Seine Augen landeten letztlich auf einem einzelnen Gebäude, das zwischen einem Souvenirladen und einem gewöhnlichen Wohnhaus stand.

"Hey, wie wär's wenn wir hier eine Pause machen. Ich hab einen riesen Hunger, und du doch auch, oder?", schlug er grinsend vor, während er auf das Teehaus vor ihnen deutete. Nachdem sie bei Zabuzas Grab aufgebrochen waren, hatten sie sofort nach einem Schiff für die Überfahrt gesucht. Es war ihnen keine Zeit geblieben um etwas zu essen.

Auf dem Schiff hatten sie auch nichts bekommen. Vermutlich da sie nur für die Fahrt und nicht für zusätzliche Verpflegung bezahlt hatten. Beide hatten also seit dem Morgen nichts mehr in den Magen bekommen. Darum war dies in den Augen des ehemaligen Konoha-Shinobis die perfekte Gelegenheit, um das verpasste Mittagessen nachzuholen.

"Keine schlechte Idee. Wir müssen uns sowieso noch erkundigen, wann die nächsten Schiffe fahren", erwiderte Haku. Die beiden betraten darauf das Teehaus. Es war später Nachmittag, daher war nicht so viel Kundschaft dort. Außer ihnen waren nur noch ein älteres Paar und eine junge Frau anwesend, die alle brav an ihren Tischen saßen.

Die zwei Neuankömmlinge fanden darum auch recht schnell einen Sitzplatz.

"Herzlich willkommen! Was darf ich euch beiden bringen?", fragte eine junge Kellnerin zuvorkommend, kaum dass sie Platz genommen hatten. Naruto bemerkte, dass sie etwa im gleichen Alter war wie Ayame, die Tochter von Teuchi, dem Besitzer von Ichiraku Ramen. Sogar ihre Haarfarbe war dieselbe.

Wie es der jungen Frau, die für Naruto fast so etwas wie eine ältere Schwester gewesen war, wohl so ging? Und was war mit ihrem Vater? Ob die beiden ihn wohl sehr vermissen würden?

Es waren Fragen auf der ehemalige Blondschopf nur zu gerne eine Antwort gehabt hätte. Doch angesichts der Tatsache, dass er vielleicht niemals wieder nach Konoha zurückkehren würde, und diese Fragen darum womöglich auf ewig unbeantwortet bleiben würden, versuchte er diese Gedanken mit einem Kopfschütteln weg zu jagen. Stattdessen wandte sich lieber seiner Bestellung zu.

"Ich nehme Oshiruko", sagte Naruto, als er seine nicht unschönen Gedanken mit einem breiten Lächeln maskierte, wie er es schon so oft in seinem Leben getan hatte.

"Für mich bitte Dango", fügte Haku hinzu. Die Kellnerin nickte nur mit einem kurzen Lächeln und verschwand in den hinteren Bereich des Ladens, wo sie die Bestellung vermutlich an den Koch weitergab. In der Zwischenzeit griff der Schwarzhaarige in eine der Innentaschen seines Yukata und zog aus ihr eine gefaltete Karte heraus.

"Also, mal sehen", murmelte er, während er die Karte vom Land des Tees auf dem Tisch ausbreitete. Im Großen und Ganzen bestand das Land aus zwei Inseln. Die eine befand sich im Osten, die andere im Westen.

"Wir sind hier im Nordwesten der östlichen Insel, in Gedarashi", erklärte Haku und deutete mit seinem Finger auf einen roten Kreis, der anscheinend den Standort der Hafenstadt markierte, "Wenn wir zum Land der Flüsse wollen, müssen wir also zuerst ein Boot finden, das uns von hier auf die westliche Insel bringt.

Dort suchen wir uns dann ein Schiff, das uns zum Festland bringt. Es wird also ein bis zwei Tage dauern bis wir das Land verlassen können."

"Zwei Tage? Würde es nicht schneller gehen uns direkt hier ein Schiff zu besorgen und den Kapitän dafür zu bezahlen, dass er uns von hier aus zum Land der Flüsse fährt?", fragte Naruto verwundert. Es war nicht so, dass er keine Lust hatte sich dieses Land etwas genauer anzusehen, vor allem da er bisher nur recht wenig von der Welt gesehen hatte.

Aber er wusste ganz genau, wie wichtig der Vorsprung gegenüber ihren Verfolgern war. Und je weniger sie von ihm einbüßten, desto besser.

"Nein, das wäre es nicht. Einerseits wäre es zu auffällig und andererseits können wir es uns nicht leisten so viel Geld auszugeben. Es ist besser, wenn wir uns an die regulären Schiffe halten. So kommen wir am besten voran ohne groß aufzufallen. Auch wenn es wahrscheinlich etwas länger dauert", führte der Hyōton-Nutzer seinen Vorschlag aus.

"Wenn ihr beiden ins Land der Flüsse wollt, wird es wohl etwas länger dauern als nur zwei Tage", teilte ihnen die Kellnerin mit, welche während dem Gespräch mit ihren Bestellungen zurückgekommen war. Die rote Bohnensuppe platzierte sie darauf direkt vor Naruto, das Schälchen mit den Knödeln vor Haku auf dem Tisch.

"Und warum?", fragte der ehemalige Konoha-Shinobi sofort neugierig.

"Ihr seid nicht aus dem Land des Tees, daher ist es nicht überraschend, dass ihr davon nichts wisst", meinte die brünette Frau nur, "Die nächsten drei Tage werden keine Boote zum Festland fahren." Auf die fragenden Blicke fuhr sie fort.

"Ihr müsst wissen, dass es hier in unserem Land es eine Tradition gibt: das Todoroki Taisha Rennen. Es ist im Grunde ein einfacher Wettkampf, der alle vier Jahre stattfindet. Es geht darum die Kugeln von Rūko vom Modoroki Schrein zum Todoroki Schrein zu bringen.

Letztlich wurde es jedoch zu mehr als einem einfachen Wettkampf.

Die zwei großen Clans unseres Landes, die Wasabi-Familie und die Wagarashi-Familie, haben nämlich schon lange um die Herrschaft in diesem Land gekämpft. Doch als ihr Kampf dann soweit ausgeartet ist, dass selbst unschuldige Bürger verletzt wurden, hat man sich darauf geeinigt die Herrschaft alle vier Jahre durch einen simplen Wettkampf neu zu entscheiden; nämlich durch das Todoroki Taisha Rennen.

Hier in Gedarashi ist der Start und am Todoroki Schrein auf der westlichen Insel ist das Ziel. Das Rennen an sich wird wohl einen, maximal zwei Tage dauern. Am dritten Tag wird dann die Herrschaft offiziell an den Sieger übergeben", erklärte die brünette Kellnerin, bevor sie sich etwas nach vorn beugte und ihnen zuflüsterte, "Aber in Wirklichkeit nehmen die Familien das nur als Grund, um sich ordentlich zu betrinken."

Es war kein Geheimnis, dass sich sowohl Gewinner wie auch Verlierer am dritten Tag betrinken würden, es war praktisch unvermeidbar. Die einen tranken aus Freude über ihren Sieg, die anderen aus Ärger über ihre Niederlage.

"So viel zu meinem Plan. Jetzt müssen wir uns etwas Anderes überlegen", seufzte Haku enttäuscht, worauf er die Karte auf dem Tisch wieder zusammenfaltete. Sie konnten es sich einfach nicht leisten ganze drei Tage in diesem Land zu verbringen. Sasuke und Sakura würden höchstwahrscheinlich um die zwei Tage für den Rückweg benötigen. Doch die Anbu, die sie von da an verfolgen würden, waren um einiges schneller.

Es würde an ein Wunder grenzen, wenn diese Shinobi überhaupt einen Tag bis zum Land der Wellen bräuchten. Wenn sie also wirklich eine reale Chance haben wollten ihnen für's erste zu entkommen, müssten sie es schon mindestens bis ins Land der Flüsse geschafft haben. Andernfalls würde man ihren Aufenthaltsort schnell aufgespürt haben.

Darum mussten sie schnellstmöglich zurück ans Festland, und wenn sie die Strecke laufen müssten!

"Tut mir leid für euch", meinte die junge Kellnerin mitfühlend, "Darf ich fragen, warum ihr es so eilig habt? Warum bleibt ihr nicht und schaut euch das Rennen an?" Die Veranstaltung an sich war zwar nur für die Bewohner des Landes des Tees von wirklicher Bedeutung, doch es kamen jedes Mal auch unzählige Besucher aus den Nachbarländern, um dem Wettkampf beizuwohnen.

Manche kamen um Wetten zu platzieren, andere einfach nur um die schnellen Läufer zu sehen.

"Verzeihung, das können wir leider nicht. Wir sind Kuriere aus dem Wasserreich und haben den Auftrag schnellstmöglich eine Nachricht überbringen. Das ist ziemlich dringend", erklärte Haku zaghaft. Es war besser, wenn vorerst niemand ihre wahre Identität kannte.

Wenn niemand Naruto Uzumaki und Haku, den Jungen mit dem Hyōton, sehen würde, hätten es ihre Verfolger nur umso schwerer eine brauchbare Spur zu finden.

Der ehemalige Konoha-Shinobi war von der Aussage seines Freundes kurz sichtlich überrascht, doch er durchschaute nach ein paar Sekunden den Plan seines Freundes. Außerdem konnte er sich nur allzu gut ausmalen wie die junge Kellnerin reagieren würde, wenn sie erfuhr, dass sie da zwei Nukenin vor sich hatte und keine gewöhnlichen Kuriere.

"Oh, sehr schade. Es wird dieses Jahr nämlich ein besonders interessantes Rennen. Im Moment herrscht noch die Wagarashi-Familie, aber der Läufer, den die Wasabi-Familie dieses Jahr ins Rennen schickt, ist unglaublich gut und-" Sie wollte noch weiterreden, doch wurde sie von einem Mann unterbrochen, der in diesem Moment das Teehaus betrat, oder besser gesagt hineingestürmt kam.

"Hey Takashi! Die Wagarashi-Familie will endlich ihr Geld!", rief er durch den Raum, kaum dass er ihn betreten hatte.

Der Neuankömmling war ein großgewachsener Mann Mitte Dreißig mit kurzem brünetten Haar. Er besaß eine recht muskulöse Statur und da er ein graues, ärmelloses Oberteil trug waren die vielen Narben, welche über seine beiden Arme verliefen, ganz deutlich zu sehen. An seiner Hüfte trug er zudem noch ein Schwert. Alles in allem sah dieser Mann nicht unbedingt so aus als wäre er der Typ um Dinge auszudiskutieren.

Nein, dieser Kerl bevorzugte einen direkteren Weg, und war wohl genau deswegen dort.

Direkt nach ihm betraten noch zwei weitere Männer das Teehaus. Ihre Statur war nicht so einschüchternd wie die des ersten. Aber allein die Tatsache, dass auch diese beiden Schwerter bei sich hatten, ließ alle Anwesenden vorsichtig werden; alle, bis auf die brünette Frau.

"Was?! Aber wir haben doch erst vor ein paar Tagen bezahlt!", erwiderte die Kellnerin empört auf die Forderung des Fremden. Offenbar waren sich die zwei Seiten nicht ganz einig über gewisse finanziellen Angelegenheiten.

Vom hinteren Bereich des Teehauses erschien kurz darauf ein älterer Mann mit Glatze. Er trug eine schwarze Hose, mit einem weißen Oberteil und dazu noch eine weiße Schürze. Offenbar war er der Koch, der Narutos und Hakus Bestellungen zubereitet hatte.

Er wollte wohl nachsehen, was die erhöhte Lautstärke in seinem Teehaus zu bedeuten hatte.

"Ihr habt es wohl noch nicht gehört. Die Gebühren sind wieder gestiegen. Wenn ihr diesen schäbigen kleinen Laden behalten wollt, solltet ihr also lieber schnell mit der Kohle rausrücken", warnte sie der brünette Mann, als er den Griff seines Schwertes beim Anblick des Glatzkopfes drohend packte als wollte er es jeden Moment herausziehen.

"Wir haben aber erst gestern unsere Vorräte aufgestockt! Im Moment haben wir kein Geld", versuchte der Koch namens Takashi den Geldeintreibern ihre Situation zu erklären, auch wenn er sich schon denken konnte, dass es vergebens war. Nichtsdestotrotz versuchte er es.

Haku und Naruto beobachteten das Gespräch von ihren Plätzen aus, während der ältere Junge einen seiner Knödel aß, möglichst ohne die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Anwesenden auf sich zu ziehen. Beide hatten sie den Wunsch einzugreifen um der netten Kellnerin und dem Koch zu helfen, ganz besonders der ehemalige Blondschopf. Jedoch hätte das viel zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gezogen.

Und das konnten sie im Moment einfach nicht gebrauchen.

"Kein Geld, huh?", meinte der Geldeintreiber, als wollte er diese Ausrede tatsächlich kurz in Erwägung ziehen bevor er jegliche Hoffnung darauf zu Nichte machte, "Tja, das ist euer Pech! Die Wagarishi-Familie will ihr Geld. Wenn ihr es nicht habt, dann werden wir an euch eben ein kleines Exempel statuieren, dass man die Wagarashi-Familie besser pünktlich bezahlt!" Mit diesen Worten zog der Mann dann sein Schwert aus der Scheide und zerteilte mit der Waffe den Tisch, der direkt neben ihm beim Eingang stand, mit einem einzigen sauberen Schnitt.

Glücklicherweise saß in diesem Moment niemand an diesem Tisch, sodass nur das Möbelstück zu Bruch ging und die Decke zerschnitten wurde, die darauf ausgebreitet gewesen war. Für den Mann reichte es als Machtdemonstration aber vollkommen aus. Jedenfalls wenn das bösartige Grinsen irgendein Hinweis darauf war.

Nachdem der Tisch zu Bruch gegangen war, wollte Naruto schließlich aufspringen und eingreifen. Solange die Besitzer nur bedroht wurden, hatte er noch ruhig zusehen können. Doch nun, wo sie ganz eindeutig in Gefahr schwebten auch körperlich angegriffen zu werden, musste der ehemalige Blondschopf einfach etwas tun.

Noch bevor er jedoch aufstehen konnte, packte jemand sein Handgelenk und hielt ihn auf seinem Platz.

"Warte", meinte Haku in einem Ton, der gerade laut genug war, dass sein Freund ihn noch hören konnte, "Wenn wir uns einmischen, erregen wir nur unnötige Aufmerksamkeit. Wir müssen uns zurückhalten, auch wenn es uns nicht gefällt." Der Junge mit den langen schwarzen Haaren hatte gesehen wie sehr Naruto diesem Mann eine Lektion erteilen wollte. Ihm selbst ging es ja nicht viel anders. Aber in ihrer momentanen Situation konnten sie es sich einfach nicht erlauben ihre Fähigkeiten als Ninja zu zeigen.

Das würde die Anbu nur auf ihre Spur führen.

"Und was sollen wir bitte dann tun? Einfach nur hier rumsitzen und dabei zusehen?!", erwiderte Naruto in einem Ton, der gerade so noch als Flüstern bezeichnet werden konnte. Glücklicherweise waren die anderen Anwesenden schon anderweitig beschäftigt und hörten die Bemerkung des Jungen darum nicht.

"Bedauerlicherweise ja. Diese Sache hat nichts mit uns zu tun, also sollten wir uns auch nicht einmischen", erklärte Haku, während er dabei zusah wie der brünette Geldeintreiber ein paar Schritte auf die Kellnerin und den Koch zumachte. Shinobi existierten um Zivilisten vor genau solchen Menschen zu beschützen.

Doch bei Nukenin war es anders. Sie kümmerten sich zuerst um ihr eigenes Wohlergehen, und dann erst um das von anderen; wenn überhaupt.

Naruto, der erst an diesem Tag zu einem Nukenin geworden war, tat sich im Vergleich zu Haku, der bereits einige Jahre auf diese Weise gelebt hatte, noch recht schwer. Aber dennoch gab er sein Bestes seinen Ärger zurückzuhalten. Auch wenn es all seine Willenskraft dazu brauchte.

"Hören sie auf! Bisher haben wir doch immer pünktlich bezahlt. Wenn sie uns nur ein paar Tage Zeit geben, dann können wir-", versuchte die brünette Kellnerin zu verhandeln, auch wenn ihr Gesichtsausdruck deutlich zeigte wie sehr sie sich innerlich dagegen sträubte.

Sie hatte dieses Teehaus zusammen mit ihrem Vater aufgebaut. Sie hatte dort gearbeitet seit sie zurückdenken konnte. Die zwei hatten es bis dahin alles ganz allein geschafft. Aber gerade darum konnte sie auch nicht akzeptieren, dass irgendjemand einfach alles zerstörte, was die beiden gemeinsam aufgebaut hatten.

Der jungen Frau wäre es am liebsten gewesen, wenn sie es wie bisher zusammen mit ihrem Vater geschafft hätte. Doch wie es aussah musste sie dieses Mal die Hilfe anderer annehmen. Sie würde das Ende ihres Teehauses um jeden Preis verhindern. Selbst wenn sie dadurch in der Schuld der Wagarashi-Familie stehen würde.

Der Mann mit dem Schwert ließ sie allerdings nicht einmal ihren Satz beenden.

"Ein paar Tage? Tut mir sehr leid, aber die Wagarashi-Familie will ihr Geld; und zwar heute!", verkündete er mit ernster Miene, jedoch änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck nach ein paar Sekunden, "Aber vielleicht gibt es auch noch eine andere Möglichkeit, die restlichen Gebühren zu bezahlen." Der Mann brauchte seine Worte nicht weiter auszuführen. Sein Blick sagte mehr als tausend Worte.

Dieser lüsterne Blick, der plötzlich in seinem Gesicht auftauchte, als er die junge Kellnerin ansah, erklärte alles: Sie sollte mit ihrem Körper bezahlen.

Von den Worten des Geldeintreibers war die brünette Frau dermaßen geschockt gewesen, dass sie zuerst gar nicht bemerkte wie dieser immer weiter auf sie zukam. Erst als er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und sich ein breites Grinsen in seinem Gesicht breit machte, kam sie wieder zu sich.

Bevor sie allerdings reagieren konnte, zog ihr Vater sie zurück und stellte sich schützend vor sie.

"Auf keinen Fall! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass man meine Tochter so behandelt!", erklärte er entschlossen. Seine Worte betrogen allerdings seine wahre Stärke. Denn auch wenn in diesen Worten nicht das kleinste Zeichen von Furcht steckte, war dem Koch bewusst, dass er keine Chance gegen diesen Mann und seine zwei Kumpane hatte.

Und seine Vermutung bewahrheitete sich im nächsten Moment.

"Halt dich daraus, alter Sack!", brüllte der Geldeintreiber und stieß diesen zur Seite, sodass er unsanft zu Boden fiel. Er wollte sich gerade wieder der jungen Frau zuwenden, als plötzlich er dem älteren Mann auf den Boden folgte. Doch anders als bei dem glatzköpfigen Mann vor ihm, war der Schlag, oder besser gesagt der Tritt, gegen sein Gesicht dermaßen stark, dass er sogar noch gegen die Wand des Teehauses geschleudert wurde.

Zunächst begriff er gar nicht, was geschehen war.

Als er das Lokal betreten hatte, hatte er niemanden gesehen, der ein Problem hätte dargstellt sollen. Es waren nur ein paar alte Knacker, eine junge Frau und zwei Kinder dort gewesen. Niemand um den er sich hätte ernsthaft Sorgen machen müssen. Nachdem er sich einen Moment genommen hatte, um sich zu sammeln, schaute er an die Stelle, wo er noch vor wenigen Sekunden gestanden hatte.

Doch dort stand nun ein Junge mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren und tiefblauen Augen. Passend zu ihnen trug er einen dunkelblauen Yukata. Nach der Schätzung des Mannes war er wohl nicht älter als zwölf oder dreizehn Jahre. Wie konnte so ein Knirps ihn durch den halben Raum schleudern?

"Lasst die beiden gefälligst in Ruhe!", rief der unbekannte Junge nur. Der Geldeintreiber konnte nur lachen.

"Und wenn nicht?", fragte er darauf provokant. Er konnte, und wollte nicht glauben, dass so ein kleiner Bengel ihn quer durch den Raum geschleudert hatte. Wie würde er denn sonst dastehen.

Bei einem Shinobi wäre das natürlich etwas ganz anders gewesen. Doch dieser Junge trug kein Stirnband mit dem Symbol eines Ninjadorfes darauf. Ergo, war er kein Shinobi... oder zumindest glaubte der brünette Mann das.

"Das werdet ihr dann sehen", meinte der Schwarzhaarige grinsend. Man konnte in seinen Worten praktisch schon die Vorfreude heraushören diesen Schlägern eine ordentliche Lektion zu erteilen. Genau diese Vorfreude war es auch, die den Brünetten schließlich dazu brachte auf den Jungen loszustürmen. Er ließ vieles mit sich machen, das gab er gut und gerne zu. Immerhin war er ein Söldner.

Aber sich von einem Kind bloßstellen zu lassen gehörte sicherlich nicht dazu.

Seine Meinung war in dieser Angelegenheit jedoch vollkommen unerheblich. Einzig seine Stärke würde über den Ausgang dieses Kampfes entscheiden.

Der Geldeintreiber hatte wohl vor diese Auseinandersetzung mit nur einem einzigen Angriff zu beenden. Er holte mit dem Schwert über seinen Kopf zu einem Hieb aus, den er dann ausführte, als er nah genug an bei dem Jungen war. Doch statt eine tiefe Wunde in der Schulter des Zwölfjährigen zu hinterlassen, schnitt die Klinge nur in den hölzernen Boden.

Naruto war einfach zur Seite auf einen der Tische ausgewichen.

Allerdings blieb er nur für ein paar Sekunden auf dem Möbelstück bevor er wieder auf seinen Angreifer zusprang. Dieser, noch perplex von dem verfehlten Hieb und der Tatsache, dass sein Schwert im Boden steckte, konnte den folgenden Schlag des Jungen nicht rechtzeitig abwehren. So wurde er ein paar Meter von seiner Waffe weggeschleudert, die noch immer zum Teil im Boden feststeckte.

Man konnte immer davon ausgehen, dass wenn ein Zivilist gegen einen Ninja kämpfte, der Ninja in 99 Prozent der Fälle gewann. Der Hauptgrund dafür war, dass Shinobi im Gegensatz zu anderen Menschen Chakra benutzen konnte, um ihre Schläge und Tritte zu verstärken. Sogar ihre Geschwindigkeit konnten sie durch den Einsatz von Chakra stark erhöhen.

Darum war es auch nichts Besonderes, dass selbst ein Genin gegen einen erfahrenen Söldner gewinnen konnte; natürlich vorausgesetzt dieser Söldner konnte kein Chakra einsetzen. Die einzigen Ausnahmen waren die Menschen, die sich spezielle Kampfkünste wie Boxen oder Judo angeeignet hatten. Durch diese war es ihnen möglich zumindest einigermaßen in einem Taijutsu-Kampf mit einem Ninja mitzuhalten.

Aber sobald dieser dann Nin- oder Genjutsu benutzte, war es das für den Zivilisten.

So war es auch kein Wunder, dass der weitere Kampf sehr einseitig verlief. Ein Schlag auf den anderen kam auf Naruto zu. Doch er schaffte es allen ganz einfach auszuweichen. Entweder indem er sich duckte, zur Seite trat oder ihn von ihm weglenkte. Im Gegensatz dazu traf der Großteil der Schläge und Tritte, die der Schwarzhaarige auf den Mann richtete.

Gut, ein paar wurden von seinem Gegner geblockt. Aber dafür trafen die, die der Brünette nicht abwehren konnte, nur umso heftiger. Narutos Kampfstil war alles andere als konventionell. Es war eine Mischung aus dem Taijutsu-Stil der Ninja-Akademie, einem Stil den Kämpfer auf der Straße benutzten und seiner eigenen Intuition.

Die meisten seiner Angriffe waren recht vorhersehbar und leicht zu kontern, zumindest von anderen Shinobi. Aber darum stachen einige andere umso mehr hervor. Denn die Angriffe, die vollkommen aus dem Raster fielen, kamen dermaßen unerwartet, dass nur die wenigsten Genin sie kontern konnten. Sicher, Chunin und Jonin hatten keine größeren Probleme damit, aber das war auch etwas ganz Anderes.

Jedenfalls schaffte es Naruto letztlich ganze zwei Dutzend Treffer zu landen bevor er den Geldeintreiber ein zweites Mal mit einem kräftigen Tritt durch den Raum und gegen die Wand des Teehauses schleuderte. Wieder brauchte er einige Sekunden bis er sich aufrichten konnte. Oder besser gesagt, der Mann wollte sich aufrichten.

Das Kunai, das an seine Kehle gehalten wurde, ließ seinen ganzen Körper erstarren.

"Ha! Und, willst du immer noch große Töne spucken? Oder siehst du ein, dass du keine Chance gegen mich hast?", es war womöglich etwas arrogant von Naruto dies zu sagen, nachdem er noch am selben Tag über seine Schwäche gejammerte hatte. Aber zumindest lieferte es ihm einen Schub für sein Selbstbewusstsein. Schließlich konnte er schlecht für immer so negativ denken. Das würde ihm auch nicht weiterhelfen.

Mit dem Kunai an seiner Kehle dachte der brünette Mann über seine verbliebenen Optionen nach. Er konnte versuchen den Jungen irgendwie zu überwältigen und ihm das Kunai aus der Hand zu reißen. Doch so wie ihr kleiner Kampf gelaufen war, sah er recht wenig Hoffnung darin diese Möglichkeit auch umzusetzen. Also blieb ihm nur eine Option übrig.

"Hey, Minoru, Osoi! Steht nicht nur dumm rum, sondern helft mir gefälligst!", rief er seinen beiden Gefolgsleuten zu. Doch diese antworteten ihm nicht.

Als er zur Seite, Richtung Eingang, schaute sah er die zwei mit geweiteten Augen dastehen. Er wollte gerade ein weiteres Mal rufen, als sie einfach zusammenklappten als wäre gerade jegliche Energie aus ihren Körpern gewichen. Nachdem sie auf dem Boden gelandet waren, entdeckte der Geldeintreiber hinter ihnen das vermeintliche Mädchen stehen, mit welchem der schwarzhaarige Junge zuvor an einem Tisch gesessen hatte.

Sie hielt ein paar Nadeln zwischen ihren Fingern.

Genau in diesem Moment wurde es ihm klar. Es wurde ihm bewusst, dass er die zwei unterschätzt hatte. Sie waren Ninja. Daran bestand kein Zweifel mehr. Anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären, dass er so haushoch gegen diesen Bengel verloren hatte und das dass Mädchen seine beiden Gefolgsleute so einfach mit ein paar Nadeln hatte ausschalten können.

"N-Na gut, ihr habt gewonnen. Sie haben exakt drei Tage, um das Geld aufzutreiben", erklärte der brünette Mann zähneknirschend. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, dass er so in die Enge getrieben worden war. Alles was er jetzt noch tun konnte, war zu versuchen lebend aus dem Ganzen herauszukommen. Und die beste Möglichkeit das zu schaffen bestand darin zu verhandeln.

"Ist das in Ordnung?", fragte Naruto die junge Kellnerin.

"Äh... ja, ich denke schon", antwortete sie, nachdem sie sich von dem Schock erholt hatte. Sie hatte mindestens genauso wenig wie der Geldeintreiber damit gerechnet, dass ihr ein zwölfjähriger Junge zu Hilfe kommen würde. Noch weniger hätte sie damit gerechnet, dass er tatsächlich in der Lage sein würde ihn auch zu besiegen.

Umso erfreuter war sie allerdings, als sie mit ansah wie der brünette Mann sich seine beiden bewegungslosen Kumpane über die Schultern warf und den Rückzug antrat. Ihr Teehaus wäre somit fürs erste gerettet.

"Bitte entschuldigen sie, dass mein Freund hier so ein Chaos veranstaltet hat", entschuldigte sich Haku, während er dem älteren Mann namens Takashi vom Boden aufhalf.

"Hey! Was soll das denn heißen?!", beschwerte sich der schwarzhaarige Naruto.

"Wie wäre es, wenn du dich mal umschaust", erwiderte der Hyōton-Nutzer nur und half dem Besitzer des Teehauses auf einen der Stühle neben ihm. Es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass er nicht mehr der Jüngste war. Darum war es auch keine große Überraschung, dass er den vorigen Schlag nicht ganz so gut weggesteckt hatte.

Der junge Uzumaki schaute sich darauf kurz um und erkannte sofort, was sein Freund meinte. Das Teehaus hatte seinen Kampf mit dem Geldeintreiber, anders als er selbst, nicht vollkommen unbeschadet überstanden. Ein paar der Tische waren zerstört, ebenso wie einige der Stühle. Glücklicherweise war aber keinem der anderen Gäste etwas zugestoßen.

"Ups", war alles, was Naruto darauf zu sagen hatte, als er sich verlegen am Hinterkopf kratzte.

"Ist nur halb so schlimm. Das haben wir im Nu wieder repariert!", meinte die junge Kellnerin enthusiastisch und ergriff jeweils eine Hand der beiden Jungs, "Was zählt ist, dass ihr meinem Vater und mir gerade wirklich den Hintern gerettet habt. Vielen Dank dafür!"

"Ach was, das war doch gar nichts", erwiderte der ehemalige Konoha-Shinobi stolz, aber gleichzeitig auch etwas verlegen.

"Nein, Akame hat Recht. Ihr habt uns wirklich sehr geholfen. Die Art wie ihr gekämpft habt, ihr seid Shinobi, nicht wahr? Dürfte ich erfahren welchem Dorf wir diesen glücklichen Umstand zu verdanken haben?", fragte Takashi dankbar. Anscheinend hatte er vor dem Dorf, aus dem seine beiden Retter stammten, in Zukunft seinen Dank zu erweisen.

"Wartet, dann seid ihr gar keine Kuriere, aber warum...", begann die Brünette bevor sie sich ihre Frage dann nach einer kurzen Pause selbst beantwortete, "Ach so, verstehe. Ihr seid auf irgendeiner geheimen Mission und habt euch als Kuriere ausgeben." Die besagten Shinobi nickten nur. Warum sollten sie widersprechen, wenn die Kellnerin sich eine neue Tarnung für sie ausdachte, die fast so gut war wie ihre alte.

Leider fiel ihre Reaktion auf diese neue Tarnung nicht so aus wie die zwei es erwartet hatten. Ihre Vorstellungen waren zwar sehr verschieden, doch keiner der beiden dachte auch nur ansatzweise daran, dass sich in ihren Augen plötzlich ein Feuer entfachen würde als hätte sie eine lebensverändernde Entscheidung getroffen. Sofort darauf zog sie Naruto und Haku aus dem Laden heraus auf die Straße.

"Was ist los? Wohin gehen wir?", fragte der ehemalige Konoha-Shinobi verwirrt, als er die Straße entlang gezerrt wurde. Eine Antwort bekam er allerdings nicht. Und als die junge Frau nach einer halben Minute immer noch nichts gesagt hatte, wollte Haku stehen bleiben und eine Erklärung verlangen.

Doch noch bevor es soweit kam, waren sie anscheinend an ihrem Ziel angekommen. Die brünette Frau zog die beiden Shinobi in ein Haus.

Auf den ersten Blick erschien es sehr traditionell zu sein. Die Wände und Böden aus Holz gefertigt und Schiebetüren, welche die einzelnen Räume voneinander trennten. Von dem zu urteilen, was man vom Eingangsbereich aus sehen konnte, gab es jedoch nur wenige Möbel. Nur ein paar Tische, Regale und Zimmerpflanzen standen weit über den Bereich an den Wänden verteilt als wollte man absichtlich möglichst viel Platz zwischen ihnen lassen.

"Jirōchō-ojabun! Bist du da?!", rief die junge Frau vom Eingangsbereich aus.

"Ja", gab die Stimme eines älteren Mannes zurück, worauf ein paar Sekunden vergingen bevor sich eine Schiebetür öffnete und er aus einem der vorderen Räume heraustrat, "Was gibt es, Akame? Wie kann ich dir helfen?" Kaum dass er jedoch die beiden Jungs hinter ihr entdeckte, machte sich Verwunderung in seinem Gesicht breit. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er nicht mit der Anwesenheit der beiden Jungen gerechnet.

"Ich habe zwei Shinobi gefunden, die Idate bei dem Rennen beschützen können!", erklärte sie aufgeregt. Die besagten Shinobi waren nicht annähernd so aufgeregt, vielmehr waren sie verwirrter als zuvor.

"Was?", fragten Naruto und Haku gleichzeitig auf die Worte der jungen Kellnerin, die sie erst vor wenigen Minuten kennengelernt hatten.

"Akame, du hast die beiden doch nicht etwa hergebracht ohne ihnen irgendetwas zu erklären?", fragte der ältere Mann namens Jirōchō. In seiner Stimme war ein Hauch von Enttäuschung zu hören, den wohl auch die junge Frau wahrnahm.

"Äh doch, irgendwie schon. Entschuldige, mein Fehler", gab die brünette Kellnerin verlegen zu und kratzte sich an ihrer Wange. Sie hatte das alles wohl ein wenig überstürzt und nicht berücksichtigt, dass sie auch das Einverständnis der beiden Jungen brauchen würde.

Aber diese Gelegenheit war in ihren Augen einfach zu perfekt gewesen, um sie einfach verstreichen zu lassen.

"Also gut", seufzte der Mann mit dem kurzen brünetten Haar, "Kommt erst einmal herein und setzt euch. Wir werden euch dann alles in Ruhe erklären." Der zweite Teil war ganz eindeutig an die zwei Fremden gerichtet.

Haku und Naruto warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu und nach einem kurzen Nicken von Seiten Hakus betraten sie dann Jirōchōs Haus. Oder eher gesagt den Wohnbereich des Hauses, da die junge Kellnerin sie schon in das Innere des Hauses gezerrt hatte. Auch er war recht spartanisch eingerichtet.

Wieder standen einige Zimmerpflanzen an den Wänden verteilt, während in der Mitte des Raumes ein einziger langer Tisch stand, an dem wohl um die acht Personen Platz nehmen konnten. Jedenfalls wenn man von der Anzahl der Sitzkissen ausging, die vor ihm lagen. In diesem Moment war aber nur eines davon besetzt.

Es war ein Junge, ein bisschen älter als Naruto. Er hatte dunkelbraunes Haar, das zu einem kurzen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden war, der etwa bis zu seinen Schulterblättern reichte. Seine Augen besaßen eine dunkelgraue Farbe. Soweit die beiden sehen konnten trug der Junge ein einfaches dunkelblaues, kurzärmliges Shirt. Seine Kleidung abwärts der Taille konnten sie aufgrund des Tisches nicht erkennen.

Wie der Hausbesitzer es ihnen vorgeschlagen hatte nahmen die beiden Schwarzhaarigen jeweils auf einem der Sitzkissen Platz. Ein paar Sekunden später setzten sich auch der ältere Mann und Akame. Jirōchō setzte sich neben den unbekannten Jungen, während Akame auf dem Sitzkissen neben Naruto Platz nahm.

"Erst einmal möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass euch Akame so überfallen hat. Mein Name ist Jirōchō Wasabi, und ich bin das Oberhaupt der Wasabi-Familie. Dürfte ich auch eure Namen erfahren?", begann er höflich. Jirōchō war ein Mann etwa Mitte Fünzig, wenn Naruto hätte raten müssen. Ebenso wie der brünette Junge hatte auch er graue Augen, nur dass sich diese Farbe bei ihm auch in den braunen Haaren wiederfinden ließ.

Seine Kleidung war recht schlicht, aber eines Clanoberhauptes dennoch würdig. Es bestand aus einem einfachen dunkelgrünen Yukata, über dem er einen hellblauen Haori trug. Die graue Hose rundete seine schlichte Erscheinung ab.

"Ich bin Na-", wollte sich der ehemalige Konoha-Shinobi vorstellen, als Haku ihm ganz schnell zuvorkam. Er hatte bemerkt, was sein Reisegefährte im Begriff war zu tun. Und das wäre keinesfalls vorteilhaft für sie gewesen.

"Das ist Natsu, und mein Name ist Haru. Sie brauchen sich außerdem nicht zu entschuldigen, es ist uns eine Ehre ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Wasabi-san", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige respektvoll. Naruto schaute erst etwas verärgert zu seinem Freund, da er ihn einfach so unterbrochen hatte. Aber nach ein paar Sekunden, als er sich an Hakus Worte erinnert hatte, fiel ihm auf, was er im Begriff war zu tun.

Bevor er ein Nukenin geworden war hatte Naruto seinen Namen überall herausposaunt, weil er wollte das die Leute ihn kennen und ihm irgendwann den Respekt entgegenbringen, den er sich als Shinobi verdienen würde. Aber nun, als ein abtrünniger Ninja, konnte er das nicht mehr tun.

Das hatte Haku früher an diesem Tag ganz klar deutlich gemacht.

Auf der Schifffahrt vom Land der Wellen zum Land des Tees hatte der Hyōton-Nutzer seinem neuen Gefährten ganz genau erklärt, an was für Regeln sich ein Nukenin halten sollte. Außerdem hatte er Naruto gesagt, was er an seinem Verhalten ändern müsste, wenn er nicht geschnappt werden wollte.

Es hatte dem vermeintlich schwarzhaarigen Jungen nicht sonderlich gefallen, in was Haku ihn alles berichtigte, doch er wusste, dass es notwendig war. Auch wenn er es erst nach dem Kampf gegen Zabuza erkannt hatte, so war ihm doch nun endlich bewusst geworden, dass das Leben als Shinobi nur halb so cool war wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Sicher es gab Missionen, bei denen man Menschen half, manchmal sogar ganzen Ländern. Doch das war nicht alles, was das Leben als Shinobi mit sich brachte. Natürlich würde man coole Jutsu lernen und gegen andere Shinobi kämpfen, aber man würde dabei auch unweigerlich das eigene Leben aufs Spiel setzten. Und wenn man nicht vorsichtig war, konnte man es ganz schnell an einen Feind verlieren.

Der Kampf gegen Haku und Zabuza war für Naruto ein gewaltiger Weckruf gewesen. Er hatte nicht nur erkannt, dass er selbst nicht annähernd so stark war wie er geglaubt hatte, sondern dem Jungen war auch bewusst geworden, wie gefährlich das Leben eines Shinobi eigentlich war.

Nachdem ihm das klar geworden war, konnte er nicht länger in der Welt herumrennen und seinen Namen herausposaunen wie er es in Konoha getan hatte.

Auch nach allem, was geschehen war, hatte der vermeintliche Schwarzhaarige noch immer den Wunsch von anderen Menschen anerkannt zu werden. Jedoch würde dieser Wunsch erst einmal warten müssen. Zuerst müsste er stärker werden. Erst wenn er dann bereit war es mit anderen Shinobi auszunehmen, insbesondere seinen Verfolgern, erst dann könnte er seinen Namen in die Welt hinausposaunen.

Alles andere wäre praktisch Selbstmord gewesen; das hatte Haku mehr als deutlich gemacht.

"Natsu und Haru?", fragte der Junge gegenüber van Naruto und Haku ungläubig, "Konntet ihr euch etwa keine besseren Decknamen ausdenken? Warte... du bist ein Junge?" Der Hyōton-Nutzer fluchte innerlich, auch wenn er es sich von außen natürlich nicht anmerken ließ.

Nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass sein Freund sich mit seinem richtigen Namen vorstellen wollte, musste er schnell handeln. Da Naruto aber schon die erste Silbe seines Namens ausgesprochen hatte brauchte Haku einen Namen, der ebenfalls so begann. Dummerweise kamen ihm nur Mädchennamen wie Nanami, Naoko oder Natsuki in den Sinn. Erst der letzte Name brachte ihn auf einen Jungennamen; Natsu.

Im weiteren Verlauf seines eigenen Satzes, in dem er Naruto korrigiert hatte, fiel ihm dann auf, dass auch er einen Decknamen brauchen würde. Da er aber keinerlei Beschränkungen hatte nahm er den ersten, der ihm in den Sinn kam. Zufälligerweise begann auch er mit derselben Silbe wie sein richtiger Name.

Das eigentliche Problem mit diesen beiden Namen war aber ihre Bedeutung.

Natsu bedeutete nämlich Sommer, während Haru Frühling hieß. Es waren im Grunde ganz gewöhnliche Namen, die zumindest im Feuer- und Wasserreich relativ bekannt waren. Dass jedoch plötzlich zwei Personen auftauchten, die beide nach Jahreszeiten benannt waren, war ein etwas zu großer Zufall.

Trotzdem, dafür, dass er sich diese Tarnnamen innerhalb von zwei Sekunden ausgedacht hatte, fand er sie gar nicht so schlecht.

"Glaubst du etwa, dass es niemanden gibt, der seine Tochter Haru nennen würde?", erwiderte Haku auf die Frage des brünetten Jungen spielerisch. Haru war in der Tat ein Jungenname, aber das hieß natürlich nicht, dass nicht irgendwo auf der Welt vielleicht doch ein Mädchen gab, das diesen Namen trug. Nicht dass er nicht zu einem Mädchen gepassst hätte.

Die folgende Reaktion des unbekannten Jungen war einfach herrlich. Aufgrund seines Aussehens wurde Haku des Öfteren als Mädchen wahrgenommen. Aber statt sich darüber aufzuregen machte er einfach das Beste daraus.

Meistens, wenn man ihn jemand nach seinem Geschlecht fragte, machte er zweideutige Aussagen, die weder verneinten noch bestätigten, ob sie mit ihrer Vermutung richtig lagen. Erst am Ende des Gespräches würde er sie dann aufklären; so wie er es bei Naruto getan hatte. Es war eines der wenigen Vergnügen, die ihm als Nukenin geblieben waren.

Trotzdem hatte der Hyōton-Nutzer irgendwie das Gefühl, dass er den Brünetten etwas länger schmoren lassen würde als gewöhnlich. Sei es nur, weil er etwas brauchte mit dem er seine Stimmung aufheitern konnte, oder sei es, weil er es nicht mochte wie direkt er seine Wahl der Decknamen kritisiert hatte.

Auf das irritierte Gesicht des Jungen konnte Jirōchō nur lachen.

"Idate, du solltest eigentlich wissen, dass man bei Shinobi mit allem rechnen muss. Nichts ist so wie es scheint", erklärte der ältere Mann noch immer lachend. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden hatte er sich wieder etwas beruhigt und in seinem Gesicht machte sich ein ernster Ausdruck breit.

"Wie dem auch sei. Wenn es stimmt, was Akame gesagt hat, also dass ihr Shinobi seid, dann hätte ich eine Bitte an euch", erklärte der grauhaarige Mann, als er seinen Kopf leicht neigte, um so eine Verbeugung anzudeuten, "Wärt ihr bitte bereit den Läufer der Wasabi-Familie während des Todoroki Taisha Rennens zu beschützen?"

Es überraschte die Jungen, oder zumindest Haku, dass ein Clanoberhaupt sich einfach so vor ihnen, ganz gewöhnlichen Shinobi, verbeugte. Selbst wenn die Verbeugung nur angedeutet war, zeigte er damit wie ernst ihm sein Anliegen war.

Es kam nicht oft vor, dass sich jemand von höherer sozialer Stellung vor jemandem, der im Rang unter ihm stand, verbeugte.

"Jirōchō-ojabun! Was soll das? Du brauchst dich nicht vor irgendwelchen Fremden zu erniedrigen! Ich werde das Rennen auch ganz allein gewinnen, wir brauche ihre Hilfe nicht!", meinte der brünette Junge darauf todernst. Er machte es mehr als nur deutlich, dass er sich nicht auf die Hilfe anderer verlassen wollte. Der Junge war wohl ziemlich zuversichtlich.

"Idate! Du solltest wirklich nicht so arrogant sein, oder glaubst du wirklich, dass du es ganz allein mit einem Team von Shinobi aufnehmen kannst? Selbst du müsstest doch inzwischen einsehen, dass unsere Chancen denkbar schlecht stehen solange die Wagarashi-Familie als einzige Ninja anheuert", führte der ältere Mann ruhig aus. Der Junge namens Idate wendete darauf stur, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, seinen Blick von dem Clanoberhaupt ab.

"Verzeihen sie bitte, aber uns ist immer noch nicht ganz klar, worum genau sie uns bitten wollen", gab Haku mit einem fragenden Blick zu, "Wir haben bereits von dem Rennen und gehört, doch was wir Shinobi genau damit zu tun haben, wissen wir noch nicht. Wir dachten es wäre ein landesinterner Wettkampf."

Es war besser ganz genau zu wissen, worauf sie sich einlassen würden, sollten sie dieser Bitte denn wirklich zustimmen; was jedoch mehr als nur unwahrscheinlich war. Sie hatten es eilig und konnten wohl kaum noch eine Mission gebrauchen.

Trotz allem war Haku nicht so unhöflich, dass er einfach aufstehen und gehen würde, wenn ihn ein Clanoberhaupt persönlich um etwas bitten wollte.

"Das stimmt soweit auch, nur Läufer aus dem Land des Tees dürfen daran teilnehmen. Allerdings gibt es abgesehen davon nur eine feste Regel: die Läufer müssen die Kugeln von Rūko am Modoroki Schrein abholen und sie anschließend zum Todoroki Schrein bringen. Somit ist es durchaus erlaubt Ninja anzuheuern, die einen Läufer beschützen oder ausbremsen sollen.

Die Wagarashi-Familie hat dies vor vier Jahren getan und kam so an die Macht. Es gibt Gerüchte, dass sie es auch dieses Mal wieder tun werden. Darum wollten wir vorbereitet sein", erklärte Akame ihnen.

"Für gewöhnlich hätten wir noch etwa ein halbes Jahr Zeit gehabt um uns auf das Rennen vorzubereiten. Aber da dem Daimyo genau dann ein Termin dazwischengekommen ist und er nun gerade etwas Zeit hat, schlug er vor den Wettkampf vor zu verlegen. Es kam für uns so plötzlich, dass wir nicht einmal mehr Zeit hatten eine Anfrage nach Konoha zu schicken", fuhr Jirōchō weiter aus.

"Verstehe. Es tut mir leid das sagen zu müssen, aber wir sind gerade auf einer wichtigen-", wollte Haku gerade erklären, als sein Freund etwas einwarf.

"Warte mal kurz", warf Naruto schnell ein und flüsterte darauf zu Haku, sodass hoffentlich nur er es hören würde, "Vielleicht sollten wir ihnen doch helfen."

"Dir ist schon bewusst, dass wir dafür keine Zeit haben, oder?", fragte ihn der Schwarzhaarige seufzend, "Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich weiter und-"

"-genau darum sollten wir mitmachen! Denk doch mal nach; der Start des Rennens ist genau hier, und wenn ich mich nicht vollkommen irre, dann liegt der Todoroki Schrein doch im Norden der westlichen Insel, nicht wahr? Dann wären wir am Ende des Rennens doch genau dort, wo wir hinwollen", erklärte der ehemalige Konoha-Shinobi hoffnungsvoll bevor er sich dann dem Mann vor ihm zuwendete.

"Wie lange dauert das Rennen denn so?", fragte der vermeintlich schwarzhaarige Junge neugierig.

"Nun ja, es beginnt morgen Vormittag. Wann es endet kann ich nicht sagen, da es immer davon abhängt wie schnell die Läufer sind. Doch länger als 36 Stunden hat es bisher noch nie gedauert und Idate ist unser bisher schnellster Läufer", antwortete Jirōchō, darauf hoffend die beiden Shinobi würden es sich vielleicht doch anders überlegen.

Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass wenn sie eine andere Mission zu erledigen hatten, diese vermutlich Vorrang hätte. Er würde das verstehen. Trotzdem konnte er nicht anders als zu hoffen, dass sie vielleicht doch noch durch irgendein Wunder einwilligen würden.

"So könnten wir schnell in die Nähe des Landes der Flüsse kommen. Und als Bezahlung könnten wir dann ein Schiff verlangen, das uns noch am selben Tag ans Festland bringt. Was hältst du davon?", fragte Naruto aufgeregt. Der Junge war für gewöhnlich nicht besonders vorausschauen, abgesehen bei seinen Streichen und, wie man nun erfuhr, auch bei Fluchtplänen, um Verfolgern zu entkommen.

"Hmm... keine schlechte Idee. Wäre das möglich?", fragte Haku und schaute zu Jirōchō.

"Sicher. Wenn das alles ist, kann ich sicherlich etwas arrangieren, "erklärte der ältere Mann mit einem Nicken und fragte darauf leicht hoffnungsvoll, "Heißt das ihr werdet uns helfen?"

"Ich schätze es spricht nichts dagegen solange wir es innerhalb von spätestens drei Tagen ins Land der Flüsse schaffen", antwortete Haku zustimmend, worauf in sich Jirōchōs und Akames Gesicht ein erleichtertes Lächeln breitmachte.

"Vielen herzlichen Dank, Haru-san, Natsu-san! Ihr wisst gar nicht was für einen großen Gefallen ihr uns damit tut", bedankte sich die junge Kellnerin aus ganzem Herzen. Mit Idate als Läufer hatte die Wasabi-Familie eine gute Chance auf den Sieg, und wenn er nun noch von diesen beiden Shinobi beschützt wurde, dann könnte die Wagarashi-Familie auch nicht betrügen; auch wenn das Anheuern von Shinobi eigentlich nicht direkt gegen die Regeln verstieß.

"Pah, also ich glaube das war Zeitverschwendung. In Puncto Geschwindigkeit gibt es niemanden, der mich schlagen kann; auch nicht irgendwelche dahergelaufenen Shinobi. Es ist fragwürdig, ob die beiden überhaupt mit mir mithalten können, um mich dann zu 'beschützen'", meinte der Junge namens Idate nur desinteressiert. Das Wort 'beschützen' hatte er dabei so betont als wäre es die absurdeste Idee auf der ganzen Welt, dass er überhaupt beschützt werden müsste.

Egal ob man den Jungen nun mochte oder nicht, es war unmöglich zu leugnen, dass er eine Menge Selbstvertrauen besaß.

"Was soll das denn heißen?!", erwiderte Naruto aufgebracht. Er war nun vielleicht ein Nukenin, aber seinen Stolz als Shinobi hatte er immer noch. Und den würde er sich sicher nicht von irgendeinem dahergelaufenen Zivilisten nehmen lassen.

"Idate! Bring ihnen etwas mehr Respekt entgegen! Immerhin haben sie sich bereiterklärt uns zu helfen, obwohl wir sie so damit überfallen haben", mahnte das Clanoberhaupt den brünetten Jungen. Aber er war nicht der einzige.

"Jirōchō-ojabun hat Recht. Mit so einer Einstellung wirst du in deinem Leben nicht besonders weit kommen", mahnte Akame ihn darauf. Idate schien dies jedoch nicht weiter zu kümmern und verließ einfach das Haus ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

"Und den sollen wir bei dem Rennen beschützen", murmelte der ehemalige Konoha-Shinobi genervt vor sich hin. Seine Worte waren an niemand bestimmten gerichtet, aber eine Antwort bekam er dennoch.

"Bitte entschuldigt sein Verhalten. Idate ist... sagen wir er hat schlechte Erfahrungen mit Shinobi gemacht", erklärte der ältere Mann vorsichtig. Vermutlich wollte er nicht mehr über die Vergangenheit des Jungen sagen als nötig. Es war die Vergangenheit des Brünetten, und nur er sollte das Recht haben zu entscheiden mit wem er sie teilte.

Auch wenn es Jirōchō nicht wusste, so verstanden sie seine Zurückhaltung besser als viele andere. Schließlich hatten auch die Jungs jeweils eine Vergangenheit, die sie nicht mit jedem einfach so teilen wollten.

"Verstehe. Das sollte aber kein Problem sein, nicht wahr, Natsu-kun?", meinte er und schaute zu seinem Reisegefährten, der nur mit einem unsicheren "ähm ja, sicher" antwortete.

"Ich muss einfach Fragen; aus welchen Ninjadorf stammt ihr? Konoha? Kiri? Oder Suna?", fragte Akame darauf aufgeregt. Bei ihrem Verhalten war es nicht ganz unwahrscheinlich, dass sie in diesem Moment das erste Mal einen Shinobi vor sich hatte.

Viele Zivilisten kannten nur wenige Einzelheiten über das Leben eines Ninja. Sie machten sich natürlich keine Illusionen darüber, dass ein solches Leben einfach wäre, jedoch idealisierten manche Menschen sie als Helden, die sie im realen Leben nicht waren. Sie waren Killer.

"Das können wir ihnen leider nicht sagen. Wir sollten für unsere Mission nämlich möglichst unerkannt bleiben. Ihre Bitte zu erfüllen ist kein Problem, da es uns bei unserer Mission hilft. Aber es wäre uns lieber, wenn niemand davon erfahren würde, dass wir ihnen geholfen haben", erklärte Haku in einem nüchternen Tonfall, "Unsere Vorgesetzten wären nicht sehr erfreut, wenn sie erfahren würden, dass unsere Tarnung bereits so schnell aufgeflogen ist."

Hakus Worte waren nicht gelogen. Nur vergaß er zu erwähnen, dass die beiden als Nukenin im Grunde ihre eigenen Vorgesetzten waren.

"Oh, okay. Wenn das so ist, kann man wohl nichts daran ändern", meinte Akame recht enttäuscht, aber fand gleich wieder etwas Anderes, um sich neu zu motivieren, "Wenn wir schon euch nicht näher kennenlernen können, dann führe ich euch wenigstens etwas in der Stadt herum!" Es war allerdings kein wirkliches Angebot, wie es die Worte vielleicht vermuten ließen. Nein, die junge Frau sprach sie mit solch einer Entschlossenheit, dass sie zu einer klaren Feststellung wurden.

"Klingt super, echt jetzt!", erwiderte der vermeintliche Schwarzhaarige freudig. Es war nichts wirklich Besonderes, aber die Chance sich noch etwas genauer in dieser fremden Stadt umzusehen war sicher nichts Schlechtes.

Nach diesem freundlichen Angebot geschah bis zum Abend nichts weiter Erwähnenswertes.

Naruto und Haku, oder wohl eher Natsu und Haru, wurden anschließend von Akame wie versprochen durch Gedarashi geführt. Dazu erzählte die junge Frau den beiden Fremden wie die Stadt aufgeteilt war, wo man die besten Waren bekam und wo man sich am besten entspannen konnte; wenn man denn die Zeit dazu fand. Es war ein ziemlich ruhiger und friedlicher Ort… mit ein paar Ausnahmen.

Zu ihrem Ärger trafen sie nämlich leider auf ein paar der Schläger und Geldeintreiber, die auf Befehl der Wagarashi-Familie durch die Stadt wanderten, die Leute einschüchterten und ihnen ihr hart verdientes Geld, unter dem Vorwand von erhöhten Steuern, abnahmen. Doch wie auch bei den drei Leuten im Teehaus war das nicht mehr der Fall sobald einer von ihnen von Naruto oder Haku entdeckt wurde.

Es gefiel Haku nicht besonders, dass sie so viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen, indem sie den bedrohten Bewohnern halfen. Aber nun wo sie sich bereit erklärt hatten den Läufer der Wasabi-Familie zu helfen, erschien es ihm unsinnig den Menschen, die von der Wagarashi-Familie bedroht wurden, nicht zu helfen.

Schließlich rivalisierten beide Familien schon seit Jahrhunderten miteinander. Da konnte man das auch als Vorwand nutzen, um den armen, drangsalierten Menschen zu helfen.

Die beiden würden zudem schon allein durch ihre Unterstützung während des Rennens viel Aufmerksamkeit erhalten, da machten ein paar Leute mehr auch nichts aus. Es blieb nur zu hoffen, dass die Leute mehr über den Sieger des Rennens reden würden als über die Shinobi, die von beiden Seiten angeheuert worden waren.

Doch egal, ob es nun zum Nachteil der beiden Nukenin war oder nicht, die Menschen aus Gedarashi waren für ihre Hilfe mehr als dankbar.

Es machte auf die beiden Fremden den Eindruck als hätten der Kopf der Wagarashi-Familie, Kyūroku Wagarashi, in den vier Jahren seiner Herrschaft über das Land des Tees eine wahre Tyrannei aufgebaut, in der seine Familie mit den Bürgern tun und lassen konnte, was ihr gefiel. Die junge Kellnerin hätte dem zwar nur zu gern widersprochen, aber konnte es leider nicht. Denn es entsprach bedauerlicherweise der Wahrheit.

So wurde die kleine Führung durch die Stadt auch zu einer Art Einführungskurs über die politische Situation im Land des Tees. Über die Rivalitäten und Ansichten der einzelnen Familien und ihre jeweiligen Ziele, die sie als Herrscher verwirklichen wollten.

Haku wusste, dass es in dieser Welt kein schwarz und weiß gab; kein Gut und Böse. Es gab nur verschiedene Grautöne. Manche heller, manche dunkler als andere. An allem, was existierte, war eine positive und eine negative Seite. Darum überraschte es ihn umso mehr, dass er sich dabei erwischte wie er die Wagarashi-Familie in Gedanken als die 'Bösen' betitelte.

Ihre Ansichten und Ziele waren zu seiner Verteidigung aber wirklich das genaue Gegenteil von denen der Wasabi-Familie. Während Letztere nämlich mehr Demokratie wollten und sich vor allem für das Wohl der Bürger einsetzten, kümmerte sich die Wagarashi-Familie nur um ihre Mitglieder. Sie nahmen die Menschen dieses Landes aus wie Weihnachtsgänse und es schien ihnen sogar noch Spaß zu machen.

Der einzige Unterschied zu Gato, und das war wirklich das einzig Positive, das Haku an dieser Familie finden konnte, war, dass sie den Leuten nur so viel Geld nahmen, dass sie selbst noch überleben und ihre Läden weiterführen konnten. Jedenfalls war das bis zu diesem Jahre so gewesen.

Laut Akame hatten die Eintreiber in letzter Zeit jedoch immer mehr Geld eingefordert. Der Vorfall mit der Familie der jungen Kellnerin war nicht der erste gewesen. Und vermutlich auch nicht der Letzte, wenn die Wagarashi-Familie noch länger an der Macht blieb.

Kurz gesagt, es war Haku ein Vergnügen diesen Idate zu beschützen, wenn die Wasabi-Familie so wieder an die Macht kommen würde. Als Nukenin konnte man nur wenig Gutes tun, ohne dass einem Misstrauen, Angst und Verachtung entgegengebracht wurde. Darum freute es den Schwarzhaarigen besonders solch eine großartige Gelegenheit zu bekommen.

Letzten Endes konnten sie sich natürlich nicht jeden einzelnen Winkel in der großen Stadt ansehen. Aber beide Jungen hatten am Ende des kleinen Rundgangs trotzdem ein ziemlich genaues Bild von der der Hafenstadt im Kopf.

Als sich der Himmel dann langsam orange färbte und es langsam Abend wurde, machten sie sich wieder auf den Rückweg zu dem Teehaus, das Akame und ihrem Vater gehörte. Der Kopf der Wasabi-Familie hatte eigentlich vorgehabt den beiden Shinobi als Dank für ihre Hilfe auch einen Schlafplatz zur Verfügung zu stellen. Doch die brünette Frau war schneller und bot ihnen das Gästezimmer ihrer Wohnung an, die sich direkt im ersten Stock des Teehauses befand.

So kam es, dass Naruto und Haku in dem kleinen Teehaus die Nacht verbrachten. Allerdings nicht ohne vorher ein großzügiges Abendessen zu verspeisen, das ihnen im Erdgeschoss von dem Ladenbesitzer höchstpersönlich serviert wurde. Ironischerweise genau an dem Tisch, an dem sie auch gesessen hatten, als sie das erste Mal dort gewesen waren.

Jedenfalls zogen sich alle nach dem Abendessen in ihre Zimmer zurück. Takashi und Akame legten sich in ihren jeweiligen Schlafzimmern ins Bett, während die beiden Shinobi das Gästezimmer betraten.

Es bestand im Grunde nur aus einer Schlafmatte, einem schmalen Kleiderschrank und einem kleinen Tisch, an dem zwei Stühle standen. Da sie allerdings zu zweit waren hatte Takashi ihnen früher an diesem Abend noch eine weitere Schlafmatte vorbeigebracht.

Während Naruto es sich auf einer der Matten bequem machte, nahm der Hyōton-Nutzer aus einer seiner Taschen ein Stück Papier hervor, das mit verschiedenen, Naruto unbekannten Schriftzeichen beschrieben war. Anschließend ging er zu einer der Wände des Raumes und heftete das Papier an sie.

"Was machst du da?", fragte der vermeintliche Schwarzhaarige neugierig, als er sah, was sein Freund da tat. Warum sollte er ein Stück Papier auch an eine Wand kleben? Bei Postern oder Bildern hätte er es ja verstanden, doch auf diesem waren nichts zu sehen als irgendwelche Schriftzeichen, die in einem Kreis angeordnet waren.

"Das hier ist ein Schalldämpfungs-Siegel. Damit kann niemand außerhalb des Raumes hören, was wir hier drin sagen", erklärte Haku bevor auch er sich seine Schlafmatte setzte, "So können wir ganz sicher sein, dass niemand hört, was wir jetzt besprechen." Dieses Siegel hatte früher Zabuza gehört, der es für vertrauliche Gespräche mit Kunden und für die Besprechungen vor größeren Kämpfen mit Haku genutzt hatte. Man konnte schließlich nie vorsichtig genug sein. Ganz besonders wenn dein Feind ebenfalls ein Ninja war, der bereits in jedem noch so kleinen Schatten auf dich lauern könnte.

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte noch ein paar andere Siegel bei sich. Sie alle stammten allerdings entweder aus Läden oder von feindlichen Shinobi, die sie besiegt hatten. Bedauerlicherweise hatten weder Haku noch Zabuza die Fähigkeit gehabt selbst solche Siegel herzustellen. Sie waren nämlich nicht gerade billig, hatten dafür aber fast endlose Einsatzmöglichkeiten.

"Das ist doch unnötig, echt jetzt! Außer Takashi-ojisan und Akame-neesan ist doch niemand hier", entgegnete der ehemalige Blondschopf frei von jeder Sorge. Haku erkannte natürlich sofort die entspannte Haltung seines Freundes und machte sich gleich daran sie zu korrigieren.

"Falsch, Naruto-kun!", meinte der Hyōton-Nutzer in einem ernsten Tonfall, "Ein Ninja kann niemals vorsichtig genug sein. Wir sterben nicht nur auf dem Schlachtfeld. Wenn wir nicht vorsichtig sind, könnte jeder Moment unser letzter sein! Der Feind wird sich schließlich nicht jedes Mal einfach so zu erkennen geben wie Zabuza es bei euch getan hat, sondern könnte auch aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen.

Wenn das geschieht und du bist unvorbereitet, dann ist das dein sicherer Tod. Ebenso müssen wir immer damit rechnen, dass uns zu jeder Zeit irgendjemand zuhört, der nicht auf unserer Seite steht. Vielleicht mag es paranoid klingen, doch glaub mir, das ist es keinesfalls. Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht!"

"Verstehe… okay, worüber willst du reden?", fragte Naruto darauf. Vor nicht einmal einem Tag hätte der ehemalige Konoha-Shinobi noch rumgetönt, dass es niemanden geben könnte, der sich an ihn heranschleichen könne, oder dass es feige wäre jemanden aus dem Hinterhalt anzugreifen. Aber das hatte sich geändert.

Nachdem ihm seine Grenzen aufgezeigt worden waren und er sich Haku angeschlossen hatte, hatte er für sich entschieden zu versuchen sich zu ändern.

Klar, es gefiel ihm nicht besonders von einem Jungen belehrt zu werden, der gerade mal zwei oder drei Jahre älter war als er selbst. Doch er konnte auch nicht bestreiten, dass Haku sehr viel mehr Erfahrung als Shinobi hatte als er selbst. Wenn er also weiter ein Shinobi bleiben wollte, sollte er am besten auf das hören, was sein neuer Freund zu sagen hatte.

Dieser hatte schließlich selbst schon einige Jahre als Schüler eines Nukenin auf der Flucht überlebt. Und das hatte Haku wohl nicht geschafft, indem er Zabuzas Befehle und Ratschläge missachtet hatte. Also würde Naruto ebenfalls die Ratschläge des Schwarzhaarigen nicht einfach so in den Wind schlagen.

"Zuerst wegen unserer Namen. Du hast ja anscheinend verstanden, dass wir unsere richtigen Namen besser nicht benutzen sollten. Zumindest solange wir im Land des Tees und im Land der Flüsse sind. Also geh sicher, dass du mich immer mit 'Haru' ansprichst, nicht 'Haku'", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige, worauf sein Freund nur nickte, "Gut, dann weiter. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich will Menschen, die in Not helfen genauso helfen wie du. Ich würde mich schrecklich fühlen, wenn ich etwas hätte tun können, es letztlich aber nicht getan habe. Und bei dir wäre es wohl nicht viel anders. Aber wir können nicht einfach jedem Menschen helfen, dem wir begegnen und der unsere Hilfe braucht.

Das mit dem Rennen ist eine Ausnahme, weil es auch uns weiterhilft. Solange es uns also nicht hilft oder es uns sogar ausbremst jemand Fremdem zu helfen, können wir es nicht tun. Die Anbu aus Konoha und die Oi-Nin aus Kiri könnten uns jede Stunde einholen. Darum dürfen wir einfach keine Zeit verschwenden." Erneut gefiel es Naruto nicht, was sein Freund da sagte. Doch im gleichen Moment wusste er auch, dass es stimmte. Sie konnten nicht bleiben um anderen zu helfen, wenn sie selbst dadurch wertvolle Zeit verloren.

Allerdings reichte ein Blick seitens Naruto aus, damit dieser sagen konnte, dass es dem Schwarzhaarigen nicht viel anders erging als ihm selbst. Auch er mochte es nicht Menschen in Not zurücklassen zu müssen. Jedoch blieb ihnen in ihrer momentanen Situation nicht sehr viel Anderes übrig.

"Okay, verstanden", antwortete der ehemalige Bondschopf nur, wobei er einen Seufzer beim besten Willen nicht unterdrücken konnte.

"Tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich Haku mit schlechtem Gewissen. Naruto hatte ein gutes Herz, daran hatte der Schwarzhaarige keinen Zweifel. Ihn nun dazu zu bringen über das Leid anderer hinwegzusehen, gefiel Haku daher gar nicht. Schließlich war sein gutes Herz eine der besten Eigenschaften des ehemaligen Konoha-Shinobis.

"Nein, ist schon gut. Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Es ist ja nicht deine Schuld", erwiderte Naruto nur mit einem leicht traurigen Lächeln. Es war seine eigene Entscheidung gewesen nicht nach Konoha zurückzukehren und den jungen Hyōton-Nutzer zu begleiten. Also musste er auch die Verantwortung für seine Entscheidung übernehmen. Und in diesem Moment hieß das, sich so verhalten, dass die beiden eine reale Chance hatten ihren Verfolgern irgendwann zu entkommen.

"Also gut. Dann lass uns über das Rennen morgen reden. Wir wissen bisher das die Wagarashi-Familie Shinobi angeheuert hat, die dafür sorgen sollen, dass Idate-san das Rennen nicht gewinnt. Und da sie, anders als wir beide, vermutlich die Gelegenheit hatten die Rennstrecke auszukundschaften sind wir im Nachteil", erläuterte Haku konzentriert, als er wie schon einmal an diesem Tag die Karte vom Land des Tees vor sich ausbreitete, "Darum sollten wir uns die Strecke zumindest auf der Karte anschauen und die besten Orte für einen Hinterhalt ausfindig machen. Die reale Landschaft kann zwar von der auf der Karte abweichen, aber es ist besser als nichts.

Außerdem sollten wir uns gegenseitig über unsere Fähigkeiten aufklären. Wir haben zwar schon gegeneinander gekämpft, aber um wirklich als Team zusammen arbeiten zu können, müssen wir genau wissen, was der andere kann und was nicht." Während der Erklärung nickte der ehemalige Blondschopf nur, als er den Worten seines Freundes versuchte zu zuhören.

Er war nie ein besonderer Fan von Plänen gewesen, wenn sie nichts mit seinen Streichen zu tun hatten. Das war im Grund also nur eine weitere Eigenschaft, an der er in Zukunft arbeiten müsste.

So endete der Abend der beiden Nukenin damit, dass sie sich gegenseitig von ihren Stärken und Schwächen erzählten. Von den Jutsus, die sie beherrschten, und den Waffen und der Ausrüstung, die sie bei sich trugen. Auf dieser Basis entwickelten die beiden dann ein paar recht simple, aber trotzdem ziemlich hilfreiche Taktiken.

Naruto war gut im Improvisieren. Doch es war fragwürdig, ob Haku die Pläne des ehemaligen Blondschopfes und seine eigene Rolle darin verstehen könnte noch bevor der Feind es tat. Darum müsste er fürs erste Abstand von seiner unvorhersehbaren Natur nehmen, um zusammen mit Haku kämpfen zu können. Andernfalls würden sich die beiden nur gegenseitig im Weg stehen.

Erst später, wenn der Schwarzhaarige ihn besser einschätzen konnte, würde er die unvorhersehbaren Elemente wieder hinzufügen können.

Die zwei suchten dann nach den etwas gefährlicheren Passagen der Rennstrecke, an denen ein Hinterhalt recht wahrscheinlich war. Und nachdem sie dann auch noch ein paar verschiedene Situationen durchgespielt und ihre Rollen im Kampf geklärt hatten, gingen auch die beiden Jungs endlich zu Bett. Der nächste Tag war schließlich von großer Bedeutung.

Allerdings nicht nur wegen des Todoroki Taisha Rennens, welches über die Herrschaft im Land des Tees bestimmen würde. Es war auch ein wichtiger Tag, da dieser den ersten Kampf für Naruto und Haku mit sich brachte, bei dem sie Seite an Seite kämpfen würden.

Erst dieser Kampf um Leben und Tod würde zeigen, ob die beiden Jungen wirklich zusammenarbeiten konnten, oder ob ihre gemeinsame Reise bereits dort zu Ende gehen würde…

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Damit wäre das erste Kapitel geschafft. Wie ihr seht ist es gleichzeitig auch der Beginn der kleineren Arc im Land des Tees. Manche mögen sie, andere hassen sie, aber ich mach sie, ob es euch gefällt oder nicht. Zum einen wegen der Charakterentwicklung und andererseits damit die Reise zu ihrem Endziel nicht ganz so langweilig wird.**

 **1) Ich möchte deutlich zeigen, dass Naruto die Dinge, die auf der Brücke geschehen sind, verändert haben. Natürlich verändert sich kein Charakter einfach von der einen Minute auf die nächste. Doch es ist dort so viel passiert, dass Naruto sein Verhalten und seine Fähigkeiten ernsthaft in Frage stellt.  
Fast getötet zu werden, ohne irgendetwas dagegen tun zu können, bringt selbst den stärksten Krieger dazu darüber nachzudenken, was er hätte besser machen können. Selbst einen Sturkopf wie Naruto. Gut, dass er in Haku ein Vorbild hat, das bereit ist ihm seine Fehler aufzuzeigen.  
2) An dieser Arc ist auch zu sehen, dass sich einige Dinge in der Storyline verändern werden. Manche Arcs wie diese hier werden früher kommen, andere später. Und manche gar nicht. Der Schmetterlingseffekt ist schon eine interessante Sache, findet ihr nicht?**

 **Und nun ein kleines Quiz: Auf welchen Mangaka spielen die beiden Decknamen von Naruto und Haku an?  
Ein kleiner Hinweis: Dieser Mangaka hat eben diese beiden Namen für zwei seiner Hauptprotagonisten benutzt!  
Die Usernamen der Gewinner werde ich versuchen (sofern möglich, ihr wisst schon Zahlen und Sonderzeichen ausgenommen) in Zukunft irgendwie in die Fanfic einzubauen. Ihr habt bis zum Erscheinen des nächsten Kapitels Zeit. Mal sehen, wer die Antwort weiß...**

 **LuckySeven**


	3. Kapitel 02: Auf die Plätze fertig

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

 **Shiki - Die vier Jahreszeiten**

"Naruto" - Mensch spricht

 _'Naruto'_ \- Mensch denkt

 **Naruto** \- Jutsu

 **"Naruto"** \- Vertrauter Geist/Bijū spricht

 _ **'Naruto'**_ \- Vertrauter Geist/Bijū denkt

 _Naruto_ \- Flashback

* * *

 **Kapitel 02: Auf die Plätze... fertig... los!**

 _Narutos Hände zitterten. Es lag jedoch nicht an der Kälte des Morgens, die an diesem Vormittag noch immer in der Luft lag. Der Grund war ein vollkommen anderer._

 _Diese C-Rang Mission hatte ganz simple begonnen. Sein Team sollte einfach nur einen Brückenbauer zurück zum Land der Wellen eskortieren, wo dieser eine Brücke vollenden wollte. Doch die Parameter der Mission änderten sich kaum, dass sie die Grenze zum Land der Wellen überschritten hatten._

 _Plötzlich tauchte der A-Rang Nukenin Zabuza Momochi auf und attackierte ihren Klienten. Irgendwie hatten sie es geschafft sich gegen den Dämon des Nebels zu behaupten und er floh, gemeinsam mit einem Helfer._

 _Aber Team Sieben beschloss dennoch die Mission fortzusetzen, obwohl sie so ein schwerer Gegner erwartete. Sein Sensei, Kakashi Hatake, trainierte die Genin, damit sie für den Fall einer erneute Konfrontation bereit wären es mit ihm und seinem Komplizen aufzunehmen._

 _Sie waren alles andere als bereit._

 _Während Kakashi gegen Zabuza kämpfte, die sich in etwa ebenbürtig waren, kämpften Naruto und Sasuke gegen Zabuzas Schüler. Es war ein Junge, der etwas älter als die beiden war und ein Kekkei Genkai besaß. Er war in der Lage das Hyōton einzusetzen._

 _Der Kampf der drei Schüler, wenn man es überhaupt einen Kampf nennen konnte, war sehr einseitig. Naruto und Sasuke standen nicht die geringste Chance gegen die Geschwindigkeit ihres Gegners. Sie schafften es hauptsächlich aufgrund des Charakters ihres Feindes überhaupt am Leben zu bleiben. Dieser wollte sie anscheinend nicht töten, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein musste._

 _Diesen einen Vorteil nutzen die beiden Jungs und kämpften immer weiter, in der Hoffnung, dass sich irgendwann die Chance auf einen Gegenangriff ergeben würde._

 _Letztlich kam diese Gelegenheit für Sasuke, der es geschafft hatte in diesem Kampf sein Sharingan zu aktivieren. Der junge Uchiha schaffte es durch sein Kekkeit Genkai den Bewegungen seines Gegners zu folgen und ihn so auch einige Male zu treffen. Doch es war vergebens._

 _Keiner der Treffer, die der Schwarzhaarige landen konnte, richtete besonders viel Schaden an. Zudem hatte der maskierte Junge irgendwann auch genug und beschloss nun ernst zu machen. Der erste Angriff von Zabuzas Schüler, der dessen Gegner töten sollte, war auf Naruto gerichtet. Doch um seinen Freund zu schützen, warf sich Sasuke vor ihn und fing so die Attacke ab._

 _Als Naruto dies mit ansah, war alles, was er spürte Trauer… und höllische Wut. In dem einen Moment kämpfte er noch mit dem seinem Teamkameraden Seite an Seite, und im nächsten lag Sasuke am Boden und reagierte nicht mehr. Naruto wollte das nicht akzeptieren; Er konnte es nicht akzeptieren._

 _In den nächsten Sekunden spürte er nur wie sich eine unglaubliche Kraft in seinem Körper anstaute, zusammen mit einer unglaublichen Wut. Und gerade als er dachte, dass er diese Wut nicht mehr länger zurückhalten könnte, wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen…_

 _Das nächste, woran sich der Blondschopf erinnern konnte, war das Gesicht des Mäd- des Jungen, den er im Wald getroffen hatte. Er rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, als der Junge namens Haku ihm von seiner Vergangenheit, von seinen Eltern und von seiner ersten Begegnung mit Zabuza erzählte._

 _Der Hyōton-Nutzer erklärte Naruto, dass er nicht mehr als eine Waffe für Zabuza wäre und dass er nun, da Naruto ihn besiegt hatte, keinen Nutzen mehr für seinen Meister hätte. Also bat er den jungen Genin sein Leben zu beenden._

 _Genau in diesem Moment sollte sich jedoch alles verändern…_

 _Seine Hände zitterten, als er mit ihnen das Kunai festhielt. Das Kunai, mit dem er das Leben des Jungen vor ihm beenden sollte. Des Jungen, der ihm selbst so unglaublich ähnlich war, der auch das Gefühl der Einsamkeit kannte. Naruto wusste, dass Shinobi andere Menschen töteten. Doch nie hätte er gedacht, dass es so schwer sein würde._

 _Sein Herz raste, er spürte, dass er am ganzen Körper schwitzte und er konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Alles in ihm schrie praktisch, dass er Haku nicht töten wollte. Doch der Junge war sein Feind, und außerdem hatte er Naruto ja sogar darum gebeten es zu beenden. Es war die Aufgabe des Blondschopfes als Shinobi von Konohagakure._

 _Er stand nur da und starrte das Kunai in seinen Händen an. Der Junge wusste nicht für wie lange er einfach nur dastand, aber irgendwann begann sich sein Körper schließlich zu bewegen. Er rannte. Er rannte einfach auf Haku zu und holte mit dem Kunai auf._

 _Aber auch nachdem sich sein Körper endlich bewegte, fand das Leben seines Feindes kein Ende. Noch bevor die Klinge die Brust des Jungen durchstach, fing dieser sie ab._

 _Sofort sah der Blondschopf überrascht auf, direkt in das Gesicht des Hyōton-Nutzers. Statt des resignierten Blickes, der er noch vor ein paar Sekunden dort war, sah der Genin nun ein Feuer in den Augen seines Gegenübers brennen. Eben diese Entschlossenheit spiegelte sich auch ganz deutlich in seiner sanften Stimme wieder._

 _"Es tut mir leid, Naruto-kun", meinte Haku, als er begann mit seiner freien Hand Fingerzeichen zu formen, "Es gibt doch noch etwas, das ich tun kann." Naruto verwirrten diese Worte natürlich, da er nicht wusste, was den plötzlichen Sinneswandel des Jungen verursacht hatte._

 _Nur wenige Sekunden zuvor, gerade als der Blondschopf seinen Körper endlich dazu gebracht hatte sich zu bewegen, hatte der dichte Nebel begonnen sich zu liften. Es wurde klarer und das Blickfeld des Hyōton-Nutzers wurde größer. Und zwar so groß, dass er bis hin zu seinem Sensei und Kakashi Hatake sehen konnte._

 _Aber der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, gefiel ihm gar nicht: Kakashi und Zabuza standen sich gegenüber. Doch während der Silberhaarige anscheinend nur mindere Verletzungen davongetragen hatte und sich noch vollkommen frei bewegen konnte, wurde der Dämon des Nebels von einem halben Dutzend Hunden an Ort und Stelle gehalten._

 _Für den schwarzhaarigen Jungen war es mehr als klar, was der nächste Schritt des Konoha-Shinobis sein würde._

 _Kaum, dass er mit den Fingerzeichen fertig war, bildete sich direkt neben Haku einer seiner Eisspiegel. Er ließ Narutos Handgelenk los und betrat den Spiegel. Zabuzas Schüler sah mit an wie der Sohn des weißen Reißzahns von Konoha eine Reihe von Fingerzeichen machte und Chakra in seiner Hand sammelte._

 _Er wusste, dass ihm nun keine Zeit mehr blieb._

 _Keine Sekunde nachdem er das Eisgebilde betreten hatte, verließ Haku es auch schon wieder, während er eine Handvoll Senbon hervorholte. Just in dem Moment, als sich das Chakra in Kakashis Hand zu Blitzen wandelte, schleuderte er die Senbon auf den Jonin und sprintete den Nadeln direkt hinterher._

 _Überall um den Konoha-Shinobi herum war das Knistern der Blitze seines Raikiri zu hören, sodass er erst im letzten Moment die auf ihn zufliegenden Sanbon bemerkte. Als ein erfahrener Jonin schaffte er es dennoch den Waffen so auszuweichen, dass er keinerlei Verletzungen davontrug. Nicht dass es Hakus Ziel gewesen war ihn irgendwie zu verletzen._

 _Nein, das Ziel von Zabuzas Schüler war die Schriftrolle gewesen, die Kakashi an seiner Hüfte getragen hatte. Der schwarzhaarige Junge war schon einige Jahre lang ein Shinobi und kannte sich deshalb auch recht gut mit den verschiedenen Arten von Jutsus aus. Und da diese Hunde plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts auf der Brücke aufgetaucht waren, konnte er mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen, dass es sich um vertraute Geister handelte._

 _Um diese Art von Feind loszuwerden, musste man entweder den Wesen selbst großen Schaden zufügen, den Beschwörer dazu bringen seine Untergebenen zurückzuschicken oder die Schriftrolle zerstören oder zumindest beschädigen, mit der sie herbeigerufen worden waren._

 _Es war letztlich mehr Glück als Hakus Fähigkeiten zu verdanken, dass die Rolle, die der schwarzhaarige Junge anvisiert hatte, tatsächlich diejenige gewesen war, mit der Kakashi diese Hunde herbeigerufen hatte. Kaum war diese von drei der Senbon durchbohrt worden, verschwanden all die Vierbeiner, welche Zabuza mit ihren Mäulern gefangen gehalten hatten, in weißen Rauchwolken._

 _Der Silberhaarige Shinobi war von dem plötzlichen Angriff mehr als überrascht und wandte sich gleich dem Neuankömmling zu. Hinter dem Jungen mit dem langen schwarzen Haar sah Kakashi seinen blonden Schüler stehen und wusste damit, dass das Auftauchen von Zabuzas Schüler zumindest nicht bedeutete, dass seine beiden Genin von diesem getötet worden waren._

 _Sasuke konnte er zwar nicht sehen, doch er war sich sicher, dass es ihm gut ging. Der Junge war mindestens so stur wie Naruto. Er würde sicher nicht so einfach sterben._

 _"Sieht ganz so aus als wärst du etwas zu viel für meine kleinen, süßen Genin gewesen", meinte er in einem gelassenen Tonfall, während sein Raikiri weiter in seiner rechten Hand knisterte, "Das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass du es auch mit mir aufnehmen kannst!" Mit diesen Worten sprintete der Jonin dann auf seinen Angreifer zu._

 _Zabuza war ein gefährlicher Gegner. Das war dem silberhaarigen Shinobi vollkommen bewusst. Genau darum wollte er nun auch als erstes seinen Schüler ausschalten. Denn wenn er gegen die beiden gleichzeitig kämpfen müsste, würde es nicht gut für ihn ausgehen. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft Naruto und Sasuke wären genug, um ihn zumindest so lange in Schach halten zu können bis er Zabuza erledigt hatte._

 _Offenbar hatte er sich aber geirrt. Dieser Junge war anscheinend stärker als er es anfangs vermutet hatte._

 _Als der Konoha-Shinobi auf ihn zu gesprintet kam, machte Haku sich bereit. Jedoch nicht um auszuweichen, sondern um den Mann vor ihm abzufangen. Wie er schon Naruto erzählt hatte, war er für Zabuza nutzlos geworden, nachdem er von dem blonden Shinobi besiegt worden war. Und auf diesem Weg, indem er sich von dem Jutsu des Jonin treffen ließ, konnte er diesen anschließend daran hindern sich zu bewegen und Zabuza so eine Gelegenheit geben den Silberhaarigen zu töten._

 _Auch Kakashi bemerkte, dass der schwarzhaarige Junge offenbar kein Interesse daran hatte auszuweichen. Für dieses Verhalten gab es in den Augen des Konoha-Shinobi nur zwei Möglichkeiten:_

 _Entweder glaubte der Junge wirklich, dass er stark genug, war, um es im Nahkampf mit dem Kopierninja aufzunehmen, ohne dass dieser ihn mit dem Raikiri zu nahekommen wurde. Oder aber der_ _Hyōton-Nutzer wollte, dass man seinem Leben ein Ende setzte. Doch da Kakashi nichts von dem Gespräch zwischen Naruto und Zabuzas Schüler mitbekommen hatte, deutete er die Entschlossenheit in dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers falsch._

 _Statt zu sehen, dass es die Entschlossenheit war einfach alles zu tun, um die Person zu schützen, die ihm am wichtigsten war, sogar bereit war für diese Person zu sterben, interpretierte er sie als Arroganz. Die Arroganz zu glauben, dass er es tatsächlich mit dem Jonin aufnehmen konnte. Er konnte so eine Haltung einfach nicht ausstehen._

 _Keiner der beiden achtete in diesen Momenten auf Zabuza, der kurz zuvor von den Hunden befreit worden war. Dieser hatte sich nämlich dazu entschieden Kakashi nicht einfach so davonkommen zu lassen und verschwand erneut im Nebel, um dort auf eine passende Gelegenheit zu warten._

 _Als der Konoha-Shinobi dann aber Haku ins Visier nahm statt seine Aufmerksamkeit weiter dem Dämon des Nebels zu schenken, sah dieser seine Chance. So schnell es ihm nur möglich war, ohne irgendwelche Geräusche zu verursachen, rannte er dann von hinten auf den Kopierninja zu. Dieser war, zu Zabuzas Glück, zu sehr auf seinen Schüler konzentriert um ihn hinter sich zu bemerken._

 _"Das war's für dich, Kakashi", hörte der silberhaarige Shinobi Zabuzas Stimme plötzlich hinter sich flüstern. Noch im selben Moment wollte er sich umdrehen. Doch es war bereits zu spät._

 _Der Dämon des Nebels schwang sein Schwert, das Kubikiribocho, horizontal vor sich und schnitt genau durch die Körpermitte des Konoha-Shinobis. Dessen Augen konnte sich nur noch vor Schreck weiten bevor der obere und untere Teil seines Körpers regungslos zu Boden fielen._

 _"Gute Arbeit, Haku. Mir gefällt es nicht das zuzugeben, aber ich saß für einen Moment wirklich in der Klemme", erklärte Zabuza, als er sein gigantisches Schwert auf seine Schulter stützte, "Ich werde mich jetzt um den Brückenbauer kümmern. Du beendest in der Zwischenzeit deinen Kampf mit Blondi da hinten." Noch während er diese Worte sprach, hatte sich der Nukenin umgedreht und ging in die Richtung seines nächsten Opfers._

 _Unterdessen konnte Naruto nicht seinen Augen trauen. Er hatte gesehen wie Haku seinen Sensei davon abgehalten hatte Zabuza zu töten. Er hatte gesehen, wie sein Sensei versucht hatte Haku zu töten. Und schließlich hatte gesehen wie Zabuza seinen Sensei getötet hatte._

 _Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Das war unmöglich..._

 _Es sollte doch nicht mehr als eine einfache Eskortmission sein. Die Chance, dass sie überhaupt hätten kämpfen müssen war extrem klein. Das hatte Kakashi ihnen allen erklärt… aber warum waren dann jetzt schon zwei Mitglieder seines Teams tot?_

 _Zuerst wurde Sasuke von Haku getötet… und nun auch noch Kakashi von Zabuza? Er konnte es nicht verstehen. Als sich in seinen Augen dann langsam Tränen sammelten, fragte er sich immer wieder diese eine Frage:_

 _"Warum? Warum sind sie gestorben? Warum?" Er wusste nicht, warum er überhaupt fragte, da niemand in seiner Nähe war, die die Frage hätte hören können. Doch eine Antwort bekam er dennoch._

 _ **"Weil du schwach bist…"**_ _, hörte der Blondschopf plötzlich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagen,_ _ **"Du bist schwach, deshalb sind sie gestorben. Du hast einfach nicht die nötige Kraft, um andere zu beschützen."**_ _Er wusste nicht woher die Stimme in seinem Kopf kam, aber er hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass sie sich über ihn lustig machen wollte. Nicht, dass er etwas dagegen tat oder sagte._

 _Schließlich hatte sie recht. Er war zu schwach gewesen, um sie zu beschützen._

 _Sasuke hatte sich vor ihn geworfen, um einen Angriff abzufangen, der andernfalls Narutos Leben gekostet hätte. Und Kakashi musste gegen Haku kämpfen, weil er es nicht geschafft hatte ihn zu besiegen. Er hatte es ja noch nicht einmal geschafft seinen Gegner zu töten, obwohl dieser ihn darum geben und ihm die Gelegenheit dazu gegeben hatte._

 _Hätte er nur die Kraft gehabt, um sie zu beschützen…_

 _ **"Ich kann dir die Kraft geben"**_ _, meinte die dunkle Stimme in seinem Kopf plötzlich als hätte sie seine Gedanken gehört,_ _ **"Wenn du willst, gebe ich sie dir. Vielleicht schaffst du es ja mit ihr, das zu beschützen, was dir wichtig ist."**_ _Naruto dachte kurz über das Angebot nach._

 _Er wusste nicht, was das für eine Kraft war, von der die Stimme sprach, aber in diesem Moment war es ihm auch völlig egal. Alles, woran er denken konnte, waren die Bilder von Sasuke, wie er bewusstlos vor ihm lag, und Kakashi, wie er zweigeteilt vor Zabuzas Füßen lag._

 _"Ja… bitte gib mir Kraft…", war alles, was der Blondschopf dann noch sagte. Er könnte schwören, dass die Stimme in seinem Kopf darauf breit grinste, wusste aber wieder nicht, woher er das wissen sollte._

 _Plötzlich fühlte er wieder wie sich eine unglaubliche Wut in ihm anstaute. Weder wusste der Junge woher diese Emotionen so plötzlich kamen, noch wusste er wie er sie wieder loswerden konnte. Alles, was er tun konnte, war sie bestmöglich zurückzuhalten._

 _Was ihm aber nur schwer gelang._

 _Naruto war so sehr darauf bedacht seine Emotionen in Zaum zu halten, dass er gar nicht das rote Chakra bemerkte, welches sich um seinen Körper sammelte. Dies hieß jedoch nicht, dass auch Haku oder Zabuza nichts davon mitbekamen, ganz im Gegenteil._

 _Kaum, dass dieses Chakra zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag aus Narutos Körper ausgetreten war, schnellten die Köpfe der beiden zu dem blonden Konoha-Shinobi. Zabuzas Schüler wusste nicht genau was mit seinem Gegner geschah, aber machte sich bereit zu kämpfen. Schließlich geschah nun genau dasselbe wie zuvor in ihrem Kampf. Und er wusste noch zu gut, wie stark der Junge vor ihm geworden war, nachdem Narutos Körper in dieses unheimliche Chakra gehüllt gewesen worden war._

 _Zabuza dagegen hatte nun keinen Zweifel mehr._

 _'Es ist fast dasselbe Chakra wie das vom Mizukage. Kein Zweifel, der Junge ist wirklich ein Jinchūriki. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mir mal einer außerhalb von Kiri einfach so über den Weg laufen würde', dachte der ehemalige Kiri-Shinobi nur, während er eine 180° Kehrtwende machte. Haku war stark. Das wusste er besser als jeder andere. Aber selbst sein Schüler hätte es schwer gegen einen Jinchūriki, egal wie unerfahren er auch sein mochte._

 _Der Blondschopf war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits von seiner Wut überwältigt worden. Aus seinem Körper wurde darauf mit einem Mal eine gewaltige Menge an Chakra freigelassen, die einen starken Windstoß mit sich brachte. Durch diesen wurde ein Großteil des Nebels innerhalb weniger Sekunden weggeblasen._

 _Es war genug, sodass nun alle Kämpfer, die an dem Kampf auf der Brücke teilgenommen hatten. Egal ob tot oder lebendig._

 _Aber Narutos blutrote Augen waren nur auf eine einzige Person gerichtet: den Mörder seines Senseis. Er spürte wie seine Wut bei dem Anblick dieses Mannes größer wurde. Seine Wut wuchs und wuchs bis er es nicht mehr aushalten konnte und schließlich auf ihn zustürmte._

 _Für einen Moment verschwand der Blondschopf aus dem Sichtfeld aller Personen und die einzigen, die seine Bewegungen überhaupt noch mitverfolgen konnten, waren Zabuza und Haku. Letzterer zwar nicht besonders gut, aber er konnte zumindest erkennen, dass sein Sensei anscheinend das Ziel des Konoha-Shinobi war. Nicht, dass er schnell genug gewesen wäre, um ihn irgendwie von seinem Angriff abzuhalten._

 _Das ehemalige Mitglied der Sieben Schwertkämpfer des Nebels war ernsthaft beeindruckt von der Geschwindigkeit des blonden Genins. Er erkannte, dass er nicht schnell genug war, um dem Angriff des Jungen auszuweichen und zog deswegen schnell Kubikiribocho als Schild vor sich._

 _Diese Reaktion erwies sich als vollkommen richtig, als Naruts Faust schließlich Kontakt mit dem Stahl des legendären Schwertes machte. Denn auch wenn Zabuza größeren Schaden durch sein Schwert verhindern konnte, war die Wucht des Schlages doch so groß, dass sie ihn einige Meter zurückschleuderte._

 _Aber das war gerade mal der Anfang. Sobald der ehemalige Kiri-Shinobi nämlich den ersten Angriff überstanden hatte, setzte der Blondschopf sofort mit einem zweiten, dritten und vierten nach_

 _Naruto gab seinem Gegner in seiner Wut keine Pause zum Durchatmen, geschweige denn um einen Gegenangriff zu starten. Ein Hieb nach dem anderen, und ein Kick nach dem anderen kamen auf Zabuza zu. Normalerweise wäre dies ein Kampf gewesen, den der Schwertkämpfer genossen hätte._

 _Zu seinem Bedauern hatte er zuvor allerdings schon gegen Kakashi kämpfen müssen, sodass er etwas angeschlagen war und nicht so parieren und ausweiche konnte, wie er es eigentlich wollte. Er entkam nur knapp den meisten Angriffen und die, denen er nicht mehr ausweichen konnte, wehrte er mit der flachen Seite seines Schwertes ab._

 _Der Kampf dauerte etwa zwei Minuten bis Zabuza, der die ganze Zeit über in der Defensive war, etwas bemerkte, was ihm den Atem raubte: es war ein Riss, mitten in seiner Klinge. Mit jedem Schlag des Konoha-Jinchūriki auf sein Schwert wurde er größer, und er wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war bis der Stahl schließlich nachgeben würde._

 _Mit dem Wissen, dass ihm sowieso keine Zeit mehr blieb entschloss sich der ehemalige Kiri-Shinobi dann alles auf eine Karte zu setzen. Sobald der blonde Genin einen weiteren Schlag gegen sein Kubikiribocho gelandet hatte holte er mit dem Schwert aus und schwang es vertikal auf den Jungen herab._

 _Zabuza wusste selbst, dass dies ein extrem offensichtlicher Angriff war, dem jeder, der mindestens auf Chunin-Level war, ohne weiteres ausweichen konnte. Aber eine große Wahl hatte er nicht. Irgendwie musste er seinen Gegner dazu bringen ihm zumindest ein paar Sekunden für einen Gegenangriff zu geben._

 _Die meisten, inklusive des Schwertkämpfers, hätten nun erwartet, dass der Blondschopf die Gelegenheit nutzen würde, um dem Hieb seines Gegners auszuweichen. Allerdings tat er nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen holte er ein weiteres Mal mit seiner rechten Faust aus und schlug direkt gegen die Klinge des Kubikiribocho._

 _Diese Handlung kam für Zabuza extrem unerwartet, doch ließ er sich nicht von seiner Überraschung überwältigen und nutzte die Situation stattdessen aus. Er legte mehr Kraft in seinen Hieb, sodass die Klinge seines Schwertes langsam aber sicher in den Bereich zwischen Narutos Fingerknöchel schnitt._

 _Es war allerdings zwecklos. Das rote Chakra, in das der Körper des blonden Jungen gehüllt war, wirkte wie ein Puffer zwischen der scharfen Schwertklinge und seiner Haut. Der Puffer reichte nicht aus, um Zabuzas Angriff vollkommen abzuwehren, doch es schwächte ihn dennoch beträchtlich ab._

 _Außerdem legte im selben Moment auch Naruto mehr Kraft in seinen Schlag ohne dabei seine Verletzung irgendwie zu beachten. Währenddessen weitete sich der Riss im Stahl immer weiter aus. Schließlich kam das Unausweichliche und die Klinge des Kubikiribocho zerbrach in zwei Teile._

 _Der ehemalige Kiri-Shinobi schaffte es dieses Mal nicht seine Überraschung in Zaum zu halten und wich einen Schritt zurück. Dies war alles, was der blonde Jinchūriki brauchte und durchbohrte den Bauch seines Gegenübers augenblicklich mit der bloßen Hand._

 _Die gesamte Brücke schien für die nächsten Sekunden vollständig zu verstummen._

 _Naruto zog seine Hand ein paar Sekunden später wieder heraus, worauf sein Gegner ein paar Schritt zurückstolperte, die Hand auf seiner Wunde, um den Blutverlust zu vermindern. Aber dennoch trat eine ganze Menge der roten Flüssigkeit aus der Wunde aus._

 _Der Schock war dem Schwertkämpfer zwar ins Gesicht geschrieben und es war bei dieser Wunde fraglich, ob er überleben würde, aber trotzdem schaffte er es irgendwie sich noch auf den Beinen zu halten._

 _Obwohl er es geschafft hatte Zabuza eine schwere Wunde zuzufügen, ging es Naruto nicht besser. Sein Verstand war noch immer von der Wut, die sich die ganze Zeit über in ihm aufgestaut hatte, und all dem potenten Chakra, das durch seinen Körper floss, stark benebelt. Rationales Denken war dem Jungen in diesem Augenblick nicht möglich. Er folgte nur noch seinen Instinkten._

 _Während des Kampfes mit dem ehemaligen Kiri-Shinobi hatte der Genin alles um sich herum vergessen; wo er war, mit wem er dort war, und auch warum er überhaupt so wütend war. Irgendwann als er einen weiteren Schlag gegen Zabuzas Schwert landete, kam er letztlich zu dem Schluss, dass seine Wut wohl endlich nachlassen könnte, wenn er den Mann vor ihm töten würde._

 _Warum sonst würde er gegen diesen Mann kämpfen, wenn er nicht der Grund für seine Wut war?_

 _Doch er hatte sich geirrt. Auch nachdem Naruto dem Schwertkämpfer eine lebensgefährliche Wunde zugefügt hatte, ging es ihm nicht ein bisschen besser. Er empfand noch immer diese unglaubliche Wut, und er wusste keinen Weg sie zu bekämpfen._

 _Gerade als der Blondschopf dann wieder auf den ehemaligen Kiri-Shinobi zustürmen wollte, um zu sehen, ob dessen Tod etwas an seinem emotionalen Zustand ändern würde, hörte er plötzlich ein Klatschen vom anderen Ende der Brücke._

 _Natürlich schnellte der Kopf des Jungen sofort in die Richtung des Neuankömmlings… oder besser der Neuankömmlinge. Denn kaum, dass er den Kopf zum anderen Ende der Brücke gedreht hatte, erblickten seine blutroten Fuchsaugen eine gewaltige Truppe von Schlägern, die allesamt irgendeine Waffe bei sich trugen; hauptsächlich waren es Schwerter und Messer, obwohl ein paar auch noch Armbrüste bei sich trugen._

 _Das Klatschen, welches über die gesamte Brücke hallte, kam allerdings von keinem der bewaffneten Männer. Es kam von dem kleinen, rundlichen Mann, der als einziger von den Anwesenden einen anscheinend maßgeschneiderten Anzug trug. Es machte nicht den Anschein als wäre dieser Mann jemand, der sich selbst die Finger schmutzig machen würde._

 _"Das war eine… interessante Vorstellung, Zabuza. Für das Geld, das du von mir für deine Dienste verlangt hast, hatte ich ehrlich gesagt mehr erwartet", meinte der kleinliche Mann verächtlich, während er seine Sonnenbrille richtete, "Dass du, der große Zabuza, dich von einem kleinen Jungen töten lassen würdest, wer hätte das gedacht?"_

 _Die Schmerzen waren zwar kaum zu ertragen, aber dennoch schaffte es besagter Nukenin sich zu dem Mann zu drehen, der ihn für diese Mission angeheuert hatte._

 _"Gato…", war jedoch schon alles, was er sagte. Ihm fehlte in diesem Moment einfach die Kraft sich über die Worte seines Klienten aufzuregen, oder diesen zurecht zu weisen._

 _"Oh, und falls du dich über die netten Gentlemen hinter mir wunderst, ich habe sie ursprünglich angeheuert, um dich auszuschalten nachdem du deinen Job erledigt hast. Weißt du, dein Preis hat mir von Anfang an nicht gefallen. Aber da sich die Sache mit dir sowieso erledigt hat, können sie jetzt genauso gut deinen Job zu Ende bringen._

 _Du hast ja zumindest etwas Vorarbeit geleistet. Den Rest werden diese Söldner sicher auch…", erklärte Gato stolz auf seinen cleveren Plan, als sein Blick schließlich auf den blonden Konoha-Genin fiel. Auf den ersten Blick schien der Junge in seinen Augen sich nicht wirklich von anderen Kindern seines Alters zu unterscheiden. Mal abgesehen von dem Shinobi-Stirnband, das er trug._

 _Aber als er dann etwas genauer hinsah, stockte ihm der Atem._

 _Der kalte Blick in diesen blutroten Augen ließ dem brünetten Mann das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Ebenso ein ungutes Gefühl bekam er bei der roten, gasförmigen Substanz, in die sein ganzer Körper gehüllt war. Es sah fast so aus als wäre er von einem blutigen Nebel umgeben._

 _Dieser Anblick jagte dem Anzugträger ziemliche Angst ein; selbst wenn er dies natürlich niemals zugegeben hätte. Wäre der Blondschopf nicht noch ein Kind gewesen hätte, dann hätte Gato ihn fast als Gefahr eingestuft._

 _Naruto hingegen schossen ganz andere Gedanken durch den Kopf._

 _Dem Jungen war es in seinem momentanen Zustand vielleicht nicht möglich rational zu denken, aber er konnte dennoch einzelne Puzzleteile zusammensetzen. Der Mann, den er gerade eben noch mit seiner Hand durchbohrt hatte, sprach den Zwerg am anderen Ende der Brücke mit 'Gato' an. Es war genau dieser Name, der sich Naruto zu diesem Zeitpunkt fest ins Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte; der Name des Mannes, der für all das verantwortlich war._

 _Wegen der unstillbaren Gier dieses Mannes nach Reichtum und Macht litt jeder einzelne Bewohner dieses Landes; wegen dieses Mannes hatte Inari seinen Vater verloren; und am wichtigsten für ihn: wegen dieses Mannes waren zwei der Menschen gestorben, die ihm so unglaublich am Herzen gelegen hatten!_

 _Schon wieder staute sich in ihm diese unbändige Wut an. Und der Blondschopf versuchte sie wie auch schon zuvor loszuwerden; indem er denjenigen tötete, der ihn diese Wut hatte spüren lassen. Von dem einen auf den nächsten Moment hatte er Zabuza schon vollkommen vergessen und nahm den kleinen Anzugträger ins Visier._

 _Naruto ließ darauf ein Gebrüll los, das mehr dem eines Tiere glich als dem eines Menschen, und rannte auf Gato und damit auch die Söldner zu. Diese waren natürlich ziemlich überrascht über den plötzlichen Angriff des Jungen, doch keinem bereitete es wirklich Sorgen… zumindest zu Beginn._

 _"N-na los! Tötet ihn!", rief Gato leicht beunruhigt und trat ein paar Schritt zurück, sodass er hinter einigen der Söldnern stand. Keinesfalls wollte er in der ersten Reihe stehen, wenn der Blondschopf bei ihnen war. Er würde sich sicher nicht die Hände schmutzig machen._

 _Auf die Worte ihres Klienten stürmten die Männer allesamt brüllend auf den Genin zu. Sie waren mehr als nur sicher, dass das Kind ihnen keinerlei Probleme bereiten würde; selbst wenn er ein Shinobi war. Einerseits war jeder einzelne von ihnen mindestens doppelt so alt wie ihr Gegner und zum anderen waren sie ganz klar in der Überzahl._

 _Umso überraschter waren die Söldner dann, als der Blondschopf, für dessen Kopf sie eigentlich bezahlt werden sollten, einen Mann nach dem andern ausschaltete. Vor allem die Art und Weise, auf die er es tat, ließ jede noch so kleine Hoffnung der Männer auf einen Sieg verschwinden._

 _Nicht einmal hielt Naruto an, während er auf den brünetten Winzling zulief. Auch nicht, als die angeheuerten Soldaten ihm entgegenkamen. Der Genin raste einfach weiter durch die Menge, während er jedem einzelnen Söldner, der sich in seiner unmittelbaren Reichweite befand angriff. Für ihn schienen sie nicht mehr zu sein als lästige Fliegen, die die Sicht auf sein eigentliches Ziel behinderten._

 _Dies spiegelte sich auch deutlich in seinen Attacken wieder. Nicht einmal machte er sich die Mühe einen seiner Gegner zu durchbohren. Stattdessen traf er sie allesamt entweder mit Schlägen, Tritten oder Klauenhieben, die alle eine knochenzerschmetternde Kraft besaßen._

 _Es machte nicht den Anschein, dass Naruto darauf aus war sie zu töten. Trotzdem war die Kraft in seinen Angriffen mehr als ausreichend, um die lebenswichtigen Organe zu zerfetzen. So fiel ein Mann nach dem anderen der Wut des Konoha-Shinobi zum Opfer, während dieser Gato immer näherkam._

 _Unterdessen, auf der anderen Seite der Brücke, stand Haku wie erstarrt vor seinem Sensei und Meister. Sein Blick war genau auf die Verletzung gerichtet, die den Mann mit großer Sicherheit sein Leben kosten würde. Der Schock war dem Jungen deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben; alle Lektionen darüber, dass ein Shinobi niemals seine Emotionen preisgeben durfte waren für den Moment vergessen._

 _Zabuza riss sich im Gegensatz zu seinem Schüler zusammen und versuchte möglichst jede Empfindung auszublenden. Es ging nicht wirklich um den Zorn auf Gato oder die Befriedigung, die er bei dem Anblick des Massakers empfand, das der Blondschopf unter Gatos neuen Kämpfern anrichtete. Der Hauptgrund war der Schmerz, der sich von der Bauchgegend über seinen gesamten Körper ausbreitete._

 _Der ehemalige Kiri-Shinobi war ein stolzer Mann. Auch wenn er genau wusste, dass er spätestens in einigen Minuten tot sein würde, wollte er keinesfalls Schwäche zeigen._

 _Allerdings spürte er genau wie die Kraft seine Beine verließ. Ihm war bewusst, dass sie ihn nicht sehr viel länger tragen würden. Aber statt sich einfach auf seinen Rücken fallen zu lassen, um seinem Körper zumindest etwas Ruhe zu gönnen bevor er in den ewigen Schlaf fallen würde, ließ er sich zunächst auf seine Knie und dann zurück auf seinen Hintern fallen. So landete der Schwertkämpfer in einer sitzenden Position._

 _Er wollte seine letzten Momente zumindest mit etwas Würde verbringen._

 _"Haku…", sprach Zabuza mit einer erschöpften Stimme. Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden bis sich der angesprochene Junge aus seiner Schockstarre befreit hatte und sich so schnell er konnte vor seinen Sensei hinkniete, um seine Wunden zu behandeln._

 _"Ja, Zabuza-san! Ich werde mich sofort um deine Verletzung kümmern!", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige in einer möglichst ruhigen Stimme, doch seine Panik drang dennoch klar hindurch, "Keine Sorge, es wird dir bald wieder-" Der Junge hatte seine Hände schon fast auf der Verletzung seines Senseis gepresst, um den Blutverlust zu verringern, doch die Worte eben jenes Mannes hielten ihn davon ab dies zu tun._

 _"Hör schon auf, Haku! Wir wissen beide, dass es mit mir zu Ende gehen wird", meinte Zabuza in einem harschen Tonfall, der keinen Raum für Diskussionen ließ. Der ehemalige Kiri-Shinobi atmete einmal tief durch, um noch einmal etwas Kraft zu sammeln, während Haku widerwillig seine Hände in den Schoß legte._

 _"Wie's aussieht werde ich wohl doch nicht in der Lage sein meinen Traum zu verwirklichen. Sehr schade. Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass mein letzter Kampf gegen den Mizukage wäre, aber daraus wird anscheinend nichts. Jetzt werden sich Terumi und Yagura wohl allein um den Bastard kümmern müssen. Das ist das einzige, was ich wirklich bereue", erklärte Zabuza, als er seinen Blick auf seinne Schüler richtete, "Haku, seit unserer ersten Begegnung hast du mir treu gedient und jeden Befehl ausgeführt, den ich dir gegeben habe. Du bist zu einem starken Shinobi herangewachsen, und wenn du nicht so ein weiches Herz hättest, wärst du vermutlich sogar in der Lage gewesen es allein mit Kakashi aufzunehmen._

 _Letzten Endes hast du dein Versprechen von unserer ersten Begegnung eingehalten und hast mir immer als ein treues Werkzeug gedient, ohne etwas dafür als Gegenleistung zu erwarten."_

 _"Nein, das ist nicht wahr, Zabuza-san! Es war meine Aufgabe dich zu beschützen. Aber ich habe versagt…", erwiderte der schwarzhaarige Junge beschämt, während er versuchte seine Tränen zu unterdrücken._

 _"Das Werkzeug ist nicht schuld, wenn sein Meister getötet wird. Es ist die eigene Schwäche des Meisters, die ihn das Leben kostet. Wage es also bloß nicht so arrogant zu sein, dir die Schuld zu geben! Ich allein bin für meinen Tod verantwortlich. Und wenn du doch was für mich tun willst, um dich besser zu fühlen, dann hör dir jetzt meine letzten Befehle an!", erklärte der Schwertkämpfer, worauf Haku hellhörig wurde. Wenn es irgendetwas gab, das er noch für seinen Meister und Sensei tun konnte, würde er es tun. Egal, was es auch war!_

 _"Als erstes möchte ich, dass du Kubikiribocho an dich nimmst. Als mein Schüler solltest eigentlich du es bekommen. Aber da ich weiß, dass es nicht zu deinem Kampfstil passt, verlasse ich mich darauf, dass du einen neuen Träger findest, der dieses Schwertes würdig ist! Ich will auf keinen Fall, dass es irgendwo als mein Grabstein aufgestellt werden soll. Es ist ein Schwert, eine Waffe, also sollte sie auch benutzt werden!", meinte Zabuza und zog dabei ein Gesicht als würde allein der Gedanke an so eine Tat bereits einen üblen Nachgeschmack bei ihm hinterlassen. Natürlich wusste er, dass der schwarzhaarige Junge so etwas nie tun würde, aber trotzdem!_

 _Ernsthaft, wer würde ein Schwert, insbesondere ein Meisterstück wie das Kubikiribocho einfach irgendwo herumliegenlassen. Waffen wurden gemacht, um benutzt zu werden, nicht um einfach für ihr Aussehen oder die Erinnerungen, die man mit diesem Gegenstand verband, bewundert zu werden._

 _"Abgesehen davon gibt es nur noch eine Sache, die du für mich tun musst", seufzte der ehemalige Kiri-Shinobi, der nicht glauben konnte, dass die folgenden Worte wirklich einmal über seine Lippen kommen würden, "Damals, als wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind, warst du für mich nicht mehr als eine potentielle Waffe. Du warst noch stumpf, aber nachdem ich dich etwas zurechtgeschliffen hatte, bist du zu dem Werkzeug geworden, das ich mir erhofft hatte._

 _Aber weißt du, was das Ironische daran ist? Sobald du die Waffe warst, die ich mir gewünscht hatte, habe ich dich nicht mehr länger als solche gesehen." Während der Schwertkämpfer dann plötzlich husten musste und dabei etwas Blut ausspuckte, konnte der Junge ihm nur einen besorgten Blick zuwerfen. Schließlich fuhr der schwarzhaarige Mann jedoch fort als sei nichts gewesen._

 _"Anfangs warst du nur irgendein Rotzlöffel, der mir vielleicht von Nutzen sein konnte, doch mit der Zeit habe ich angefangen dir immer mehr zu vertrauen. Irgendwann warst du nicht mehr mein Untergebener, sondern mein Partner._

 _Hör gut zu, Haku… es gibt unzählige Shinobi, die wie Werkzeuge blind den Befehlen ihrer Herren folgen ohne sie zu hinterfragen. Du glaubst sicher auch so jemand zu sein…, doch das ist nicht wahr. Im Moment bist du es zwar, aber du hast auch das Potential etwas Anderes zu sein als bloß ein Werkzeug; jemand anderes zu sein._

 _In meinen Augen gibt es… nur zwei Arten von Shinobi auf dieser Welt: diejenigen, die den Befehlen, die man ihnen gibt… blind Folge leisten ohne sie auch nur einmal zu hinterfragen; und diejenigen, die für ihre Überzeugungen… und für ihre Träume einstehen und kämpfen. Es liegt an dir zu entscheiden als was für ein Shinobi du leben und schließlich sterben willst", sagte der schwarzhaarige Mann, während ihm langsam aber sicher die Kraft ausging. Er bemerkte diese Tatsache besonders an den Pausen, die er nun immer wieder einlegen musste, um überhaupt weitersprechen zu können._

 _"Das ist die letzte Lektion, die ich dir mit auf den Weg geben will. Ein Shinobi… muss nicht nur Entscheidungen treffen, die mit seinen Missionen zu tun haben… Er muss auch entscheiden, was für eine Art Mensch er selbst sein will. Denn das sind wir letzten Endes… Menschen…", erklärte Zabuza, als seine Stimme mit jedem Wort schwächer wurde. Seine Sicht verschwamm langsam, doch er schaffte es seinen Blick noch einmal auf den Jungen zu fixieren, mit dem er so viele Jahre verbracht hatte._

 _"Es bleibt ganz dir überlassen, was du nach meinem Tod… tun willst. Doch ich hoffe, dass du einen eigenen Traum finden wirst, den… es sich lohnt zu verfolgen. Einen Traum…, den du anders als ich…, zur Realität machen wirst…", mit diesen Worten wich schließlich auch noch der letzte Funken Leben aus Zabuzas Augen und sein Körper fiel langsam zur Seite._

 _Sofort, als Haku dies bemerkte, versuchte er seinen Sensei aufzufangen. Doch sein Körper reagierte nicht schnell genug und Zabuzas Körper landete wie ein nasser Sack auf der Brücke._

 _Es dauerte einige Sekunden, aber nach und nach entspannten sich die Muskeln im Körper des Jungen und eine Zeit lang saß er einfach nur bewegungslos auf seinen Knien, während sich langsam Tränen den Weg über seine Wangen bahnten._

 _Niemals im Leben hatte Haku erwartet, dass er das alles noch einmal durchmachen müsste. Dass er noch einmal alle Menschen verlieren würde, die ihm wichtig waren. Zabuza war für ihn alles gewesen. Er hatte ihn gerettet, als er nicht mehr besaß; keine Freunde, keine Familie, kein Ziel überhaupt weiterzuleben._

 _Genau aus diesem Grund hatte er sich letztlich geschworen, dass er Zabuza bis an sein Lebensende dienen und beschützen würde. Wenn er selbst in seinem Leben schon keinen Wert sah, so wollte er zumindest der Person dienen, die als einzige Erwartungen in ihn setzte..._

 _Aber letztlich hatte er weder das eine noch das andere geschafft. Weder konnte er die beiden Konoha-Genin besiegen, wie es ihm von Zabuza befohlen worden war, noch war er in der Lage gewesen seinen Sensei zu beschützen._

 _Am härtesten trafen ihn jedoch Zabuzas letzte Worte._

 _Der ehemalige Kiri-Shinobi wollte, dass er weiterlebte. Er wollte, dass er einen Nachfolger für sein Schwert fand, und er wollte, dass er selbst entschied, was er von da an tun wollte._

 _Es war der letzte Befehl... der letzte Wunsch des Mannes, der ihn aufgenommen hatte, obwohl er keinerlei Verpflichtung dazu gehabt hatte. Also würd Haku ihnen natürlich Folge leisten, so wie er es bisher immer getan hatte. Doch war er sich dieses Mal nicht sicher, ob er Zabuzas Erwartungen gerecht werden konnte._

 _Der schwarzhaarige Junge wusste einfach nicht, ob er noch ein Mal, ein zweites Mal, die Kraft finden würde weiterzumachen. Wieder war er dort, wo er begonnen hatte. Ohne Freunde, ohne Familie. Vollkommen allein._

 _Dieses Mal konnte er sich nicht darauf verlassen, dass ihn jemand wie Zabuza von der Straße holte und ihm einen Ort gab, wo er hingehörte. Haku müsste dieses Mal selbst seinen Weg finden._

 _Doch zweifelte der Junge daran, ob er denn die Kraft dazu hatte..._

* * *

 _"Bitte! Ich flehe dich an! Lass mich gehen und du bekommst alles, wa-", schrie der kleine, rundliche Mann im Anzug, als von der einen auf die andere Sekunde seine Stimme plötzlich abbrach. Der Grund war, dass er einfach nicht mehr in der Lage war weitere Worte von sich zu geben; oder besser gesagt, er war nicht mehr in der Lage überhaupt irgendein Geräusch von sich zu geben._

 _Wie das Monster, das so viele Bürger Konohas in ihm sahen, hatte sich der blonde Junge durch die Ansammlung der Söldner gekämpft. Keinem hatte er besonders viel Beachtung geschenkt. Nur ein oder allerhöchstens zwei Angriffe hatte er gegen jeden, der ihm im Weg gestanden hatte, gerichtet. Aber das hatte schon ausgereicht, um sie auszuschalten._

 _Zuletzt, als er nur noch wenige Meter von seinem eigentlichen Ziel, dem Mann, der für all das Leid im Land der Wellen verantwortlich war, entfernt war, rannten die angeheuerten Männer um ihr Leben. Sie wollten nicht mehr kämpfen. Die meisten hatten ihre Waffen bereits weggeworfen, damit sie schneller rennen konnten._

 _Aber es nützte nichts. Viele von ihnen fielen dem rasenden Zorn des Genin dennoch zum Opfer. Aus dem ganz einfachen Grund, weil sie ihm auf dem Weg zu seinem Ziel zu nahe kamen._

 _Doch nun war das Massaker vorüber._

 _Gato war tot._

 _Naruto war benebelt von dem seltsamen roten Chakra, das ihn umgab, aber langsam ließ seine Wut nach. Seine Hand durch die Brust Gatos zu rammen hatte seinen Zorn anscheinend besänftigen können._

 _Naruto stolperte immer noch benebelt ein paar Schritte zurück, wobei seine blutbefleckte Hand zum Vorschein kam, die bis dahin in Gatos Körper gesteckt hatte. Zunächst begriff der blonde Junge gar nicht, was geschehen war. Dieses seltsame Chakra schien von ihm Besitz ergriffen zu haben. Doch nach und nach, während er seinen Blick über die Brücke schweigen ließ, begriff er es._

 _Er war sicher nicht der hellste Stern am Nachthimmel, aber dumm war er auch nicht._

 _Als erstes landete sein Blick natürlich auf all den umliegenden, blutbefleckten Männern. Auch wenn er nach wenigen Sekunden begriff, dass das Wort Leichen wohl zutreffender war._

 _Seine erste Reaktion darauf war sofort nach der verantwortlichen Person zu suchen. Doch er fand sie nicht. Alles, was er vor sich sah, waren die Leichen der Söldner, die Gato gekauft hatte; und Haku wie er mit Tränen im Gesicht neben Zabuza kniete._

 _Dieser Anblick reichte dem Blondschopf, um den Kiri-Shinobi als Angreifer auszuschließen. Ob er nun tot war oder nicht, es sah nicht so aus als ob der Mann, dem Haku gefolgt war, sich groß bewegen konnte._

 _In diesem Moment hörte er neben dem Klang der Wellen noch etwas anderes auf der Brücke. Es waren Schritte. Nein, es war mehr ein einzelner Schritt. Sofort wandte sich Naruto dem vermeintlichen Angreifer zu._

 _Doch alles, was er sah, waren seine beiden Teamkameraden._

 _Sakura ging es anscheinend ganz gut, was man von Sasuke sicherlich nicht behaupten konnte. Die Nadeln, die Haku auf ihn geschleudert hatte, waren zwar inzwischen wieder draußen, aber die Wunden blieben. Allerdings waren das nur kleine Details, die den blonden Jungen nicht sonderlich interessierten._

 _Sasuke war am Leben! Das zählte und sonst nichts. Der Stein, der von Narutos Herz fiel, war um einiges größer als er es eigentlich erwartet hatte. Er war nie wirklich mit seinem Teamkollegen ausgekommen, aber anscheinend war dieser Angeber mit seiner nervigen Art ihm doch irgendwie ans Herz gewachsen._

 _"Hey Leute, was-", begann Naruto. Jedoch machten die beiden anderen Mitglieder von Team Sieben sofort einen Schritt zurück, als sie seine Worte hörten. Nun ja, es war eigentlich nur Sakura, die das tat. Aber da sich der Uchiha wegen seiner Verletzungen auf sie stützen musste, damit er überhaupt stehen konnte, entfernte auch er sich etwas von dem Blondschopf._

 _Und dann sah er ihn._

 _Er sah den Blick in ihren Augen._

 _Es war derselbe Blick, den ihm so viele der Dorfbewohner täglich zuwarfen. Der einzgie Unterschied war, dass sich in den Blicken der meisten Erwachsenen noch etwas Zorn mischte, während die Augen seiner Teamkameraden pure Angst in sich trugen._

 _Zuerst verstand er nicht, warum ihn die beiden so ansahen. Aber dann spürte er es._

 _Er spürte, dass seine Hände irgendeine warme Flüssigkeit an sich hatten. Naruto hob sie beide vor sich und sein Blick fixierte sich auf die rote Flüssigkeit an ihnen. Der Blondschopf wusste sofort, was es war. Dieser Geruch war unverkennbar der von Blut._

 _Dennoch weigerte er sich das zu akzeptieren._

 _"S-Sasuke... Saku-", wollte der Junge erneut beginnen, aber wieder wurde er von ihnen unterbrochen. Dieses Mal jedoch nicht mit irgendeiner Handlung, sondern mit einem einzelnen Wort. Es war ein Wort, das aus Sakuras Mund unendlich mal mehr schmerzte, als die Male, in denen er es aus den Mündern der anderen Dorfbewohnern gehört hatte._

 _"M-Monster...", war alles, was Sakura herausbrachte. Das und ein weiterer Schritt zurück reichten aus, um Narutos Bewegungen einfrieren zu lassen._

 _Er wusste, wer dieses Massaker angerichtet hatte. Er hatte es in dem Moment gewusst, als er seine blutbeschmierten Hände gesehen hatte. Dennoch hatte Naruto es geleugnet. Der Junge wollte es nicht akzeptieren. Er wollte es nicht, aber..._

 _Die Reaktion seiner Teamkameraden war eindeutig. In dem Moment, als er jenen Blick in ihren Augen gesehen hatte, konnte er der grausamen Realität nicht länger entkommen. Es war vorbei._

 _Das Team Sieben, das für ihn praktisch seine Familie gewesen war, gab es nicht mehr länger. Kakashi war tot. Und Sasuke und Sakura würden ihn von nun an genauso ansehen wie der Rest des Dorfes. Er hatte auch das bisschen Familie verloren, das er sich über Jahre hart erkämpft hatte._

 _Naruto wusste noch immer nicht genau, was geschehen war, aber er wusste, dass er daran Schuld war._

 _Da mit seinen Bewegungen auch seine Gedanken eingefroren waren, bekam der Blondschopf gar nicht mit wie sich die restlichen Überlebenden des Brücken-Massakers in Bewegung setzten._

 _Seine Teamkameraden entfernten sich schnellstmöglich von der Brücke, während sie immer mal wieder einen Blick auf ihr blondes Teammitglied warfen, um sicher zu gehen, ob er ihnen folgte. Die Angst hatte sie vollkommen unter Kontrolle und sie konnten an nichts anderes mehr denken als sich selbst in Sicherheit zu bringen bevor Naruto auch sie umbringen würde wie er es mit Gatos Männern gemacht hatte._

 _Das einzige Trost für Naruto war wohl, dass Tazuna anscheinend nichts von all dem mit angesehen hatte. Offenbar hatte Sakura ihm irgendwann während dem Kampf dazu bringen können die Brücke zu verlassen. Zumindest der alte Mann sah in ihm kein Monster... jedenfalls noch nicht. Sobald Sasuke und Sakura ihm erzählen würden, was er getan hatte, würde auch er ihn mit diesen Augen ansehen..._

 _Der schwarzhaarige Junge, gegen den der Blonde noch kurz zuvor gekämpft hatte, setzte sich schließlich auch in Bewegung. Er nahm den toten Körper seines Sensei, hob ihn auf seine Schulter, ähnlich wie er es bei seiner ersten Begegnung mit Team Sieben getan hatte, und ging anschließend an Naruto vorbei, ohne dass sich ihre Blicke trafen._

 _"Hier stehen zu bleiben wird auch nichts ändern", erklärte Haku mit einer fast emotionslosen Stimme, während Zabuzas Leichnam auf seiner Schulter ruhte und verließ die Brücke in Richtung Wald._

 _Einige Sekunden vergingen bis Naruto schließlich die Stimmen einiger Menschen hören konnte. Sie wurden langsam lauter und es schienen mehr zu werden... sie kamen wohl auf ihn zu._

 _Das war das letzte, woran sich Naruto erinnerte, bevor er so schnell er konnte in die Richtung rannte, in die auch Haku verschwunden war._

 _Es war nicht, weil er eine besondere Beziehung zu dem Jungen hatte. Er hatte auch nicht die Hoffnung, dass er ihn in irgendeiner Weise trösten würde. Naruto wollte einfach nur den Blicken entgehen, die ihn schon so lange er sich zurückerinnern konnte verfolgten._

 _Der Blondschopf riskierte lieber einen Kampf mit dem Mörder seines Sensei als noch einmal in diese Augen zu schauen und daran erinnert zu werden, was er an diesem Tag eigentlich alles verloren hatte._

* * *

Schweißgebadet und völlig außer Atem richtete sich Naruto auf seiner Schlafmatte auf. Er brauchte einen Moment bis er verstand, wo er war, und erkannt hatte, dass das alles nur ein Traum gewesen war. Ein Alptraum, um genau zu sein.

Wobei das nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach.

Das, was für ihn nur wenige Sekunden zuvor geschehen war, war in der Tat nichts weiter als ein Traum gewesen. Aber der Inhalt dieses Traums war wirklich geschehen; wenn der ehemalige Konoha-Shinobi sich recht erinnerte, sogar erst am Vortag.

Es waren Erinnerungen, an das, was auf der Brücke geschehen war: von dem Moment, als er seinen Sensei, bis hin zu dem Moment, in dem er auch den Rest seines Teams verlor. Zwar konnte Naruto durchaus nachvollziehen, warum ihn Sakura und Sasuke zurückgelassen hatten, aber gefallen tat es ihm dennoch nicht.

Um genau zu sein, brachte allein der Gedanke an diesen Kampf und die Gesichter seiner beiden ehemaligen Teamkameraden Gefühle in ihm hoch, die er so stark noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte: Wut, Schuld und Selbsthass, waren nur ein paar vor vielen.

Schnell schüttelte er seinen Kopf, um sich von diesen Gedanken zu befreien.

Nachdem der Blondschopf seine Atmung etwas beruhigt hatte, wischte er sich den Schweiß von seiner Stirn und sah sich in dem Raum um, in dem er übernachtet hatte. Er war allein. Neben ihm lag nur Hakus Schlafmatte, die wieder so zusammengelegt war wie er sie von Akame bekommen hatte.

Durch das offene Fenster konnte er erkennen, dass die Sonne noch nicht aufgegangen war. Es war recht ungewöhnlich für ihn so früh aufzuwachen. Dann widerum war seine gesamte Situation ziemlich ungewöhnlich; wenn man es milde formulierte. Schließlich hatte er am Vortag nicht nur ein Massaker auf der Brücke im Land der Wellen angerichtet, am gleichen Tag hatte er zudem sein gesamtes Team verloren; ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er nun auch noch vor einem ganzen Ninjadorf auf der Flucht war.

Jedenfalls erinnerte sich der Blondschopf an das, was ihn an diesem Tag noch erwarten würde, als er Hakus zusammengelegte Schlafmatte sah. Er würde zusammen mit Haku einen Läufer beim Todoroki Taisha Rennen beschützen. Als Naruto dann schließlich auch wieder einfiel, dass dieses Rennen ja schon bei Sonnenaufgang beginnen sollte, stand der ehemalige Konoha-Shinobi auf und machte sich zurecht.

Das umfasste mehr oder weniger seine Morgenhygiene, das Zusammenlegen der Schlafmatte und, was ab jetzt wohl ebenfalls zu seiner Morgenroutine gehören würde, das Aktivieren seines Verwandlungsjutsus, um sein wahres Aussehen zu verschleiern.

Der ehemalige Konoha-Shinobi war noch nie dankbarer gewesen so immense Chakrareserven zu besitzen wie seit dem vorigen Tag. Schließlich musste er das Verwandlungsjutsu den gesamten Tag aufrecht erhalten, wenn er nicht wollte, dass man ihn in nächster Zeit aufspürte. Die Verwandlung war zwar eines der Basisjutsu, die ein Ninja beherrschen sollte, und verbrauchte nur sehr wenig Chakra. Aber über mehrere Stunden summierten sich die Kosten natürlich und würde selbst erfahreneren Shinobis einiges abverlangen.

Narutos gigantische Reserven erleichterten ihm den dauerhaften Einsatz dieser Technik.

Im Erdgeschoss fand der nun schwarzhaarige Junge schließlich Haku und den Rest des Haushalts vor, die bereits wach waren und Frühstück gemacht hatten. Nachdem sie sich dann gestärkt hatten, machten sich die vier auf den Weg zum Startpunkt des Rennens.

Zwar war es erst kurz vor Sonnenaufgang, aber trotzdem war es schon recht geschäftig auf den Straßen von Gedarashi. Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Ziel sahen sie zahlreiche Gruppen von Zivilisten, die in dieselbe Richtung gingen. Offenbar war das Todoroki Taisha Rennen wirklich ein ganz besonderes Ereignis in diesem Land.

Diese Tatsache wurde wurde vollends bewiesen, als sie schließlich den Hafen erreichten.

Um den Startpunkt herum standen dutzende, nein hunderte von Menschen, deren Augen allesamt auf die beiden Läufer gerichtet waren. Selbst als sie am Vortag gemeinsam durch die Stadt gegangen waren, hatte Naruto nirgendwo so viele Menschen auf einmal gesehen. Aber das lag wohl an dem Charm, den solche Großereignisse mit sich brachten.

Nachdem sich die beiden von Akame und Takashi verabschiedet hatten und diese in der Menge verschwunden waren, gingen sie zu Idate, der sich gerade dehnte, um mit diesem die gefährlichen Abschnitte der Rennstrecke zu besprechen.

Allerdings schien dieser noch immer nicht an der Hilfe der beiden interessiert zu sein.

"Ihr beiden könnt ruhig hier bleiben und euch die Sehenswürdigkeiten anschauen. Wehe ihr folgt mir", meinte der brünette Junge nur bevor auch nur einer der beiden ein Wort hatte sagen können. Entweder hatte er kein Vertrauen in Narutos und Hakus Fähigkeiten oder er hatte extrem viel Vertrauen in seine eigenen.

"Was sagst du da?!", fragte der ehemalige Blondschopf aufgebrachte. Vielleicht war er nicht der beste Shinobi in der Gegend, aber einen einzigen Jungen zu beschützen traute er sich sehr wohl noch zu.

"Ich sagte, dass ich nicht will, dass ihr mir in die Quere kommt", erwiderte Idate bloß. Naruto wollte darauf etwas antworten, doch Haku hielt ihn zurück.

"Wir werden dich schon nicht behindern. Wir machen dir nur den Weg frei, wenn es nötig ist", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige ruhig. Anders als der ehemalige Blondschopf, war er es schon gewohnt mit den Eigenheiten seiner Klienten umzugehen.

Glücklicherweise blieb nicht viel Zeit, um für Naruto und Idate sich weiter zu streiten.

"Meine Damen und Herren, wir werden das Todoraki Taisha Rennen gleich beginnen", ließ eine Stimme aus den Lautsprechern verkünden, "Der Vertreter der Wasabi-Familie: Idate Morino." Auf seinen Namen war ein recht bescheidenes Klatschen aus der Menge zu hören. Doch die ernsten Gesichtsausdrücke, vor allem seitens der Wasabi-Familie, zeigten ganz eindeutig das Vertrauen, das sie in den Jungen hatten.

"Der Vertreter der Wagarashi-Familie: Fukusuke Hiyokuya", fuhr die Stimme anschließend for. Auf diesen Namen war widerum ein sehr viel stärkerer Beifall zu hören. Auch die zuversichtlichen Gesichter, dieses Mal seitens der Wagarashi-Familie, dieser Leute zeitgen ihre Vertrauen in ihren Läufer.

Dieser hatte ähnlich wie Idate dunkelbraunes Haar und um seine Stirn war ein rotes Band gebunden. Seine Kleidung bestand aus einem dunkelblauen, ärmellosen Oberteil und kurzen, weißen Shorts. Alles in allem ein Outfit, das ihm viel Bewegungsfreiheit gab; ideal für einen Läufer wie ihn.

"Auf die Plätze... fertig...", begann die Stimme durch die Lautsprecher schließlich den Countdown, während sich die Läufer bereit machten und sich das Tor, das den Startpunkt markierte, langsam zu öffnen begann. Es eröffnete sich den beiden Läufern so der Blick auf die Anlegestelle und das dunkelblaue Meervor ihnen.

Aber auch auf den bewölkten Horizont.

Dieser Anblick brachte den brünetten Jungen zum Lächeln. In diesem Moment wusste er genau, was er zu tun hatte. Idate würde in diesem Rennen einen gewaltigen Vorteil haben.

Als dann letztlich die Sonne im Rücken der Läufer aufging und das Blau des Meeres heller wurde, kam das Startsignal.

"Los!", rief dann endlich die Stimme über die Lautsprecher und die beiden Läufer sprinteten gleichzeitig los. Sie liefen durch das große Tor auf die Anlegestelle zu, wo bereits zwei Bote auf sie warteten, die sie zum Modoroki-Schrein bringen sollten.

Der erste Teil der Strecke musste mit dem Boot zurückgelegt werden, da sich der Schrein auf der westlichen Insel, der Ozu-Insel, befand. Sobald dieser und erreicht war und der Läufer eine der Kugeln von Rūko an sich genommen hatte würde das wahre Rennen zu Fuß beginnen.

Jedoch gab es ein kleines Problem...

"Was!?", rief Naruto schockiert, als er mitansah wie Idate, statt wie sein Gegner auf die Anlegestelle zuzulaufen, plötzlich nach links abbog. Das Rennen hatte gerade erst begonnen, aber der Läufer der Wasabi-Familie war bereits von der Strecke abgekommen.

Dieser Anblick war einfach nur absurd.

"Was soll das denn werden?", rief der ehemalige Blondschopf perplex, als er zusammen mit Haku die Verfolgung aufnahm.

Die Reaktionen der übrigen Anwesenden fiel nicht viel anders aus. Allesamt waren sie über Idates plötzlichen Richtungswechsel überrascht. Auch Jirōchō verstand nicht recht, was es mit dem Verhalten des Jungen auf sich gehabt hatte. Doch sein Vertrauen in ihn geriet nicht einen Moment ins Schwanken.

Selbst nachdem einige Mitglieder seiner Familie Idate bereits als einen Feigling, der schon zu Beginn des Rennens abhaut, abgestempelt hatten, verteidigte er seinen Schützling weiter. Er war ganz sicher, dass dieser Junge sein Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen würde... auch wenn seine Augen ihm in diesen Sekunden etwas anderes erzählten.

Während Idate, gefolgt von Haku und Naruto, weiter an der Küste Richtung Süden lief, ging Fukusuke sofort an Bord des Bootes, das von einem gewissen jungen Mann gesteuer wurde. Natürlich wunderte auch er sich über das fragwürdige Verhalten seines Gegners. Aber er konzentrierte sich lieber auf den Weg, der noch vor ihm lag.

Es würde ihm gar nichts bringen, wenn er den Vorsprung, den ihm sein Gegner da gewährte, einfach so wieder verschenken würde.

Idate ging es nicht anders. Auch wenn es auf den ersten Blick vielleicht nicht so aussah, so hatte er doch den Willen zu gewinnen. Nein, eigentlich musste er sogar gewinnen. Das war schließlich das mindeste, was er für den Mann, der ihn bei sich aufgenommen hatte, tun konnte.

Als er Jirōchō das erste Mal begegnet war, hatte er versucht ihn auszurauben. Idate war nicht mehr als ein lausiger Dieb gewesen. Er hatte nie wirklich gewollt so etwas zu tun, doch sein Hunger hatte ihm keine andere Wahl gelassen.

Vielleicht lag es an seinem Widerwillen andere Menschen zu verletzen und zu bestehlen, nur um selbst überleben zu können. Aber letztlich hatte er es nicht einmal geschafft diesen älteren Mann zu überwältigen. Stattdessen hatte Jirōchō ihn einfach zu Boden geworfen und ihn belehrt, dass Messer nicht dazu da wären, um andere zu verletzen. Man sollte sie doch lieber für sinnvollere Dinge verwenden, wie zum Beispiel um Äpfel zu schälen. Auf dieses Beispiel war ein lautes Magenknurren zu hören.

Der brünette Mann schmunzelte nur, als er in seine Tasche griff und dem hungrigen Jungen einen Apfel und ein Taschenmesser zuwarf. Nachdem Idate sie mit überraschter Mine aufgefangen hatte, vergingen ein paar Sekunden, in denen sein Blick nicht einen Moment von der Frucht in seiner Hand wich.

Dieser Apfel war das erste Essbare, das Idate in den letzten zwei Tagen zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Da war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass er den knallroten Apfel herunterschlang, kaum dass er endlich realisiert hatte, was er da in seiner Hand hielt.

Aber das war noch nicht alles. Jirōchō hatte ihm anschließend sogar angeboten, dass er ruhig mit ihm kommen könnte, wenn der Junge keinen Ort hätte, an den er zurückkehren könnte.

Idate konnte nicht glauben, dass der Mann, den er vor kurzem noch ausrauben wollte, ihm nun so etwas anbot. Obwohl er ihn nicht gekannt hatte, gab er Idate dennoch eine zweite Chance. Er hatte ihm sogar sein Taschenmesser geschenkt.

Jirōchō hatte in ihm nicht den Dieb gesehen, den er versucht hatte zu mimen, sondern einfach nur einen Jungen, der wegen seinem Hunger einen Fehler begangen hatte.

Für diese Freundlichkeit, für diese Herzensgüte konnte Idate dem Mann nicht genug danken. Jirōchō hatte ihm eine Chance gegeben, als kein anderer es getan hatte. Darum durfte er in diesem Rennen auch nicht verlieren. Er musste gewinnen, egal, um welchen Preis!

 _'Das ist das Mindeste, das ich für Ojabun tun kann!'_ , dachte Idate nur, als er weiter dem Weg zum südlichen Teil der Insel entlanglief.

Unterdessen kamen Naruto und Haku ihrer Zielperson immer näher. Wenn der Hyōton-Nutzer hundert Prozent gegeben hätte, wäre es kein Problem gewesen ihn innerhalb weniger Sekunden einzuholen. Doch einerseits hätte Naruto nicht mit ihm mithalten können und andererseits hätte es ihn nur unnötig Kraft gekostet, die er in diesem Rennen sicherlich noch brauchen würde.

"Was denkt sich dieser Idiot nur dabei? Der Vorsprung der Wagarashi-Familie wird immer größer, während wir hier unsere Zeit verplempern", dachte der falsche Schwarzhaarige laut. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, was in dem Kopf dieses Jungen vorging. Wollte er nun etwa wirklich nicht mehr an dem Rennen teilnehmen, obwohl er zuvor so sehr damit rumgetönt hatte, dass er es auf jeden Fall gewinnen würde?

"Wir sollten keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen. Idate-san sah nicht so aus, als ob er das Rennen einfach hinschmeißen würde, oder?", meinte Haku darauf, "Es wäre möglich, dass er von Anfang an vorhatte einen anderen Weg zu nehmen."

"Sowas wie eine Abkürzung?", wunderte sich der ehemalige Konoha-Shinobi.

"Möglich", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige nur, während sie die Verfolgung weiter fortsetzten. Allerdings achtete der Hyōton-Nutzer nicht nur auf den Jungen, den sie beschützen sollten, sondern auch auf die drei Figuren, die ihnen seit dem Startpunkt folgten.

Soweit Haku es beurteilen konnte waren es drei Genin, die ihnen in etwa 500 Meter entfernt folgten. Sie waren zwar recht gut im Verstecken ihrer Präsenz, aber nicht gut genug, um Zabuzas ehemaligem Schüler zu entgehen.

Vermutlich handelte es sich um ein Dreierteam von Genin mit einem Jonin als Aufpasser, wie es so oft der Fall war. Wen auch immer die Wagarashi-Familie angeheuert hatte, glaubte wohl, dass es ein recht einfacher Job sein würde: einen einfachen Zivilisten daran zu hindern das Ziel zu erreichen; das sollte selbst ein Team von unerfahrenen Genin hinbekommen.

Die Genin an sich sollten für Naruto und ihn keine allzu große Gefahr darstellen. Wenn sie so unerfahren waren wie Naruto selbst, dann würden seine Schattendoppelgänger ausreichen, um die drei zahlenmäßig zu überwältigen. Ein wirkliches Problem wäre es, wenn ihr Joninsensei auftauchen würde, den Haku allerdings nicht in der näheren Umgebung ausmachen konnte.

Vielleicht verbarg er seine Präsenz einfach so gut, dass der Schwarzhaarige ihn nicht mehr wahrnehmen konnte, oder er war möglicherweise auch gar nicht anwesend und hatten den Genin diese 'simple' Mission überlassen. In jedem Fall sollten sie vorsichtig sein.

Haku mochte es mit Jonin aufnehmen können, aber wenn dazu noch drei weitere Gegner vor Ort waren würde es nicht so einfach werden. Darum hatten er und Zabuza auch Kakashi von seinem Team getrennt. Einzeln waren sie kein Problem, aber zusammen stieg die Chance einer Niederlage für die Nukenin.

In der Zwischenzeit vergingen noch einmal ein paar Minuten bis Naruto und Haku schließlich den brünetten Jungen eingeholt hatten.

"Hey, jetzt warte doch mal!", rief der ehemalige Blondschopf, als er endlich neben Idate herlaufen konnte, "Warum hast du diesen Weg genommen? Ist das etwa eine Abkürzung?"

"Das geht dich gar nichts an", erwiderte Idate bloß und lief etwas schneller um Naruto hinter sich zu lassen. Er hatte besseres zu tun als mit irgendeinem Ninja ein Kaffeekränzchen zu halten. Allerdings hielt er ein paar Sekunden später trotzdem an.

Es hatte jedoch nichts mit der schwarzhaarigen Nervensäge neben ihm zu tun, sondern mit dem Baum, an dem er bereits zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Sekunden vorbeigelaufen war. Er hatte nicht besonders viel Erfahrung als Shinobi, aber ein einfaches Genjutsu konnte er dennoch erkennen.

Er legte seine Hände in einem Tiger-Zeichen zusammen und unterbrach kurz den Chakrafluss in seinem Körper, um sich aus dem Genjutsu zu befreien.

"Kai!", rief der Läufer der Wasabi-Familie und sofort darauf löste sich die Illusion vor seinen Augen auf. Er befand sich noch immer in einem Wald, doch die Position der Bäume hatte sich verändert und am Ende des Weges war nun ein Licht zu sehen; der Ausgang aus diesem Wald, wenn er richtig lag.

Während Naruto es dem Jungen gleichtat und das Genjutsu auflöste, machte sich dieser wieder auf den Weg, um so wenig Zeit wie möglich zu verlieren.

"Warte, Idate-san, Natsu-kun!", rief Haku hinter dem ehemaligen Blondschopf, wobei seine Worte nur Naruto erreichten, da Ersterer auch schon wieder außer Hörweite war, "Das ist ein zweischichtiges Genjutsu. Du hast zwar eine Schicht aufgelöst, aber die zweite gaukelt dir immer noch eine Illusion vor." Sofort darauf sprintete Haku ihrer Zielperson nach, um auch ihn vor der Gefahr zu warnen.

"Idate-san, warte!", rief der Schwarzhaarige ihm hinterher. Doch dieser ignorierte seinen Verfolger und lief einfach weiter. Für den Jungen sah es so aus als würde er durch ein weites Waldgebiet laufen, aber Haku, und nun auch Naruto, sahen, dass es sich in Wirklichkeit um einen Bergpfad handelte, der mehr als nur ein paar Meter in die Tiefe ging.

Ein falscher Schritt und es wäre vorbei.

Da der Brünette Haku ignoriert hatte, wusste er nichts von der Illusion, in der er gefangen war und lief darum einfach weiter gerade aus. Doch es dauerte nicht lange bis er plötlich spürte, dass unter seinem Füßen seltsamerweise kein Boden mehr war und er langsam zu fallen begann.

In diesem Moment löste sich das Genjutsu schließlich auf und enthüllte Idate den Bergpfad, auf dem er bis vor ein paar Sekunden gelaufen war, die Kurve, die er nicht gesehen hatte, und schließlich den Abhang, den er in diesem Moment hinunterzustürzen drohte.

Idate war dermaßen überrascht, dass er nichts anderes tun konnte als zu schreien, während er weiter Richtung Erdboden fiel. Der Brünette verstand nicht einmal, was genau geschehen war. Ihm war nur klar, dass er irgendetwas übersehen haben musste; und dass eben dieses etwas ihn nun wahrscheinlich das Leben kosten würde.

Er fiel und fiel bis er plötzlich spürte wie jemand nach seinem Gürtel griff und so seinen Sturz zu einem abrupten Halt brachte. Der Junge sah nach oben und schaute in die Augen seines Retters. Es war das Mädchen, oder vielleicht doch der Junge, in dem hellblauen Yukata.

Allerdings war Idate in diesem Moment vollkommen egal, ob sein Retter nun ein Junge oder ein Mädchen war. Ihm fiel nur ein gewaltiger Stein vom Herzen, dass sein Leben nun doch noch nicht zu Ende war. Es gab schließlich noch eine ganze Menge Dinge, die er tun wollte; angefangen damit dieses Rennen zu gewinnen.

"Bleib ganz ruhig, wir ziehen dich jetzt hoch", erklärte Haku, während er Idate mit seinen beiden Händen am Gürtel festhielt. Er selbst hatte ein Seil um seine Taille gebunden, das oben auf dem Bergpfad von Naruto und zwei seiner Doppelgänger festgehalten wurde.

Zug um Zug wurden die beiden so wieder nach oben gezogen bis sie schließlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten.

"Puh, das war knapp", seufzte der falsche Schwarzhaarige erleichtert.

"Das war vollkommen unnötig", erwiderte der brünette Läufer nur. Diesen Kommentar konnte Naruto jedoch nicht einfach so auf sich sitzen lassen. Immerhin hatte er diesem unverschämten Kerl gerade das Leben gerettet! Etwas Dankbarkeit war in so einer Situation doch angebracht.

"Unnötig!? Kannst du dich nicht mal dafür bedanken, dass wir dir das Leben gerettet haben?", beschwerte sich der ehemalige Konoha-Shinobi. Doch Idate kümmerte das nicht weiter.

"Ihr habt mich doch gerettet, weil es eure Mission ist, oder nicht?! Dann gibt es für mich keinen Grund mich zu bedanken. Ihr tut nur das, wofür man euch bezahlt", meinte der Brünette genervt. Er hatte langsam wirklich genug von dieser Nervensäge.

"Was sagst du da?!", gab Naruto wütend zurück, aber wurde schnell von Haku zurückgehalten.

"Lass gut sein, Natsu-kun. Er hat Recht. Wir haben nur das getan, wofür man uns engagiert hat", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige ruhig bevor er sich an Itade wendete, "Trotzdem wäre es besser, wenn du den Rest der Strecke bei uns bleibst. Andernfalls könnte es das nächste Mal nicht so gut ausgehen."

"Wo willst du überhaupt hin? Zum Gedarashi Hafen gehst du jedenfalls nicht zurück, oder?", fragte der ehemalige Blondschopf. Wenn er schon kein Dankeschön zu hören bekam, wollte er zumindest wissen, auf welchem Weg sie den Jungen ans Ziel bringen würden.

"Idiot, natürlich nicht. Ich werde schön weiter nach Süden laufen", gab Idate grinsend zurück, "Während dieser Jahreszeit gibt es eine bestimmte Windströmung. Ich habe beim Start an den Wolkenbewegungen erkannt, dass diese Winde heute kommen würden. Außerdem gibt es im Süden eine Meeresstömung, die sich genau auf den südlichen Hafen der Nagi Insel in der Nähe zubewegt, der nur ein Katzensprung von dem Modoroki Schrein entfernt ist.

Man gewinnt ein Rennen nicht nur durch Schnelligkeit, man muss auch seinen Kopf benutzen." Es war tatsächlich genau wie Idate gesagt hatte.

Während er zusammen mit den beiden Nukenin die Landroute in Richtung Süden nahm, war Fukusuke auf dem Schiff unterwegs. Allerdings kamen er und sein Fahrer wegen des starken Gegenwindes nur recht langsam voran. Mal ganz abgesehen von der ungewöhnlich rauen See.

Diese ungünstigen Bedingungen würden sie sicher einigen an kostabarer Zeit kosten.

So kam es, dass die Gruppe der Wasabi-Familie ihr Ziel, ein kleines Fischerdorf, ohne ihren Gegnern einen allzu großen Vorsprung zu geben. Dort angekommen ging Idate sofort zu einem der Bewohner und leihte sich eines der Boote aus.

Auch der alte Mann, dem das Boot gehörte, hatte offenbar genug von der Herrschaft der Wagarashi-Familie. Jedenfalls überlies er dem Jungen liebend gern das Schiff für das Rennen und wünschte Idate noch viel Glück, nachdem er ihnen geholfen hatte abzulegen. Laut Idate würde die Überfahrt kaum eine Stunde dauern. Doch das war nicht wirklich überraschend.

Schließlich konnte man das Ufer der anderen Insel schon von der Ablegestelle aus sehen.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie mit ihrem Boot die Hälfte der Strecke zurückgelgt hatten. Idate hatte sich am Bug positioniert, während Haku das Ruder am Heck bediente. Naruto und einer seiner Doppelgänger kümmerten sich unterdessen darum, dass das Tau, mit dem das Segel befestigt war, auch fest gebunden war und sich nicht lösen würde.

"Du hattest Recht, Idate-san. Der Wind steht gut. Wir sollten den Hafen der Nagi Insel bald sehen können", meinte Haku mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

"Ja, es sollte nicht mehr lange dauern", antwortete der Läufer ohne dabei auch nur einen Moment seinen Blick vom Horizont zu nehmen. Er war so nah dran. Sobald dieser Teil des Rennen überstanden war, würde der Sieg praktisch ihm gehören. Idate wusste ohne jeden Zweifel, dass er schneller war als jeder aus der Wagarashi-Familie. An Land würde er dieses Rennen auf jeden Fall für sich entscheiden... außer wenn unvorhergesehene Hindernisse auftauchten.

Aber dafür waren ja seine beiden Begleiter angeheuert worden.

"Hey Idate, wie bist du eigentlich so schnell geworden?", fragte Naruto plötzlich mit einer für ihn untypisch zurückhaltenden Stimme, "Ich meine du musst doch irgendeinen Trick haben, oder?" Es war wirklich nicht die Art des ehemaligen Konoha-Shinobi so etwas zu fragen. Hauptsächlich, weil er für denjenigen, den er fragte, eine perfekte Steilvorlage bot sich über seine eigenen Fähigkeiten lustig zu machen. Und das konnte er auf den Tod nicht ausstehen.

Doch nachdem, was in der letzten Zeit alles geschehen war, konnte er ein paar Tipps ganz gut gebrauchen. Er musste stärker werden. Und hier vor ihm stand einer der schnellsten Menschen, die er je gesehen hatte. Warum also sollte er diese Gelegenheit nicht beim Schopf packen?

"Und wenn ich einen hätte? Warum sollte ich ihn ausgerechnet dir verraten, du Trottel?", gab der brünette Junge in einem ziemlich arroganten Tonfall zurück. Er fragte sich ernsthaft wie so jemand wie dieser Kerl ein Shinobi werden konnte. Mal ehrlich, hatte er etwa wirklich geglaubt, dass er so einfach an Informationen kommt, um seine eigenen Fähigkeiten zu verbessern.

Idate hatte für seine Geschwindigkeit lange trainiert und viele verschiedene Trainingsmethoden ausprobiert. Sicherlich würde er seine Erkenntnisse nun nicht so einfach preisgeben.

Der ehemalige Blondschopf hatte mit so einer Antwort bereits gerechnet, weshalb er es sich gerade so verkneifen konnte sich über Idates Arroganz aufzuregen. Allerdings hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich sein Freund in ihr Gespräch einschalten würde:

"Für deine Geschwindigkeit hast du auf jeden Fall ein spezielles Training absolviert, aber vorher hast du trainiert, um ein Ninja zu werden, nicht wahr?", meinte Haku nur. Idates Reaktion sprach Bände.

"Huh! W-woher weißt du das?", fragte er mehr als nur ein wenig überrascht, worauf der Hyōton-Nutzer nur lächelte.

"Das war recht einfach: Zum einen ähneln deine Bewegungsmuster zu sehr denen eines Shinobi, als dass ein einfacher Zivilist sie sich hätte selbst beibringen können. Deine Version ist zwar mehr auf Geschwindigkeit als auf Beweglichkeit ausgerichtet, aber die Grundzüge sind durchaus vorhanden.

Zum anderen hast du es nicht nur geschafft auf dem Weg hierher ein Genjutsu zu erkennen, sondern es sogar selbst aufgelöst. Das bedeutet du hast Erfahrung mit dem Chakra in deinem Körper, was meine vorige Vermutung bestärkt. Schließlich lernen die meisten erst beim Ninjatraining den Umgang mit Chakra.

Und letztlich hast es mir gerade eben selbst gesagt", antwortete Haku, während er schön einen Punkt nach dem anderen von der Liste abarbeitete. Man konnte ihm praktisch ansehen wie sehr es ihm gefiel das Idate unter die Nase zu reiben.

Normalerweise war Haku für solche Dinge nicht der Typ, aber der brünette Junge hatte in seinen Augen durchaus einen kleinen Dämpfer verdient. Es hatte natürlich rein gar nichts mit seiner Kritik vom Vortag zu tun...

"Moment mal! Der war ein Shinobi?!", meinte Naruto überrascht und schaute zu Idate, "Stimmt das etwa?" Dieser antwortete darauf nicht. Er mied nur den Blickkontakt mir seiner Eskorte.

Gerade als der ehemalige Konoha-Shinobi weiter nachhacken wollte, wurde er plötzlich von seinem Freund unterbrochen:

"Achtung! Geht in Deckung!", war plötzlich die Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen zu hören. Reflexartig duckten sich die beiden Jungs, als Pfeile auf sie zugeschossen kamen. Doch sie hatten Glück. Die Pfeile trafen nur die Holzplanken des Decks.

"Macht euch bereit, wir werden angegriffen!", rief Haku und ging in Kampfposition, sofort gefolgt von Naruto und Idate. Die drei sahen hinter sich und entdeckten wie sich ihnen ein weiteres Boot näherte.

An Bord waren drei Personen; Shinobi aus Amegakure, wenn man ihrem Kleidungsstil und den Symbolen auf ihren Stirnbändern Glauben schenken konnte.

 **AN:**

 **Damit wäre die Bühne für den ersten richtigen Kampf vorbereitet. Bisher habe ich mich mit dem Rennen ziemlich stark an das Original gehalten, aber im nächsten Kapitel wird sich das ändern; besonders was die Kämpfe angeht.**

 **Ich freue mich über jede eurer Rückmeldungen^^**

 **LuckySeven**


	4. Kapitel 03: Schwert und Spiegel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

 **Shiki - Die vier Jahreszeiten**

"Naruto" - Mensch spricht

 _'Naruto'_ \- Mensch denkt

 **Naruto** \- Jutsu

 **"Naruto"** \- Vertrauter Geist/Bijū spricht

 _ **'Naruto'**_ \- Vertrauter Geist/Bijū denkt

 _Naruto_ \- Flashback

* * *

 **Kapitel 03: Schwert und Spiegel**

Haku hatte schon vermutet, dass es früher oder später einen Hinterhalt geben würde. Nachdem das Dreierteam mit ihrem Genjutsu vergeblich versucht hatte sie in die Irre zu führen, war ein direkter Angriff der wahrscheinlichste nächste Schritt.

Der Hyōton-Nutzer musste zugeben, dass der Plan der drei Ame-Shinobi nicht schlecht war. Sie hatten auf hoher See angegriffen, ungefähr auf halbem Weg zwischen den beiden Inseln. Somit würde ihren Gegnern kein schneller Fluchtweg bleiben, und wenn sie mindestens einen einigermaßen talentierten Suiton-Anwender in ihrer Gruppe hatten, wären sie vermutlich auch im Angriff überlegen.

Doch egal wie gut diese Idee auch war, ihre Umsetzung war doch eher mangelhaft.

Ihr Angriff wäre sehr viel effektiver gewesen, wenn sie von unter der Wasseroberfläche aus angegriffen hätten, wo ihr Ziel sie hätte nicht direkt ausmachen können. Aber nein, diese drei Genin gaben sogar noch einen Warnschuss ab, um ihr Ziel zu alarmieren.

Es war sehr arrogant und amateurhaft. Doch Haku würde sich sicher nicht beschweren, wenn ihm seine Gegner eine solche Chance zur Vorbereitung gaben. Auch wenn er selbst lieber sterben würde als so unvorsichtig sein. Vor allem als Schüler des Dämons des Nebels.

" **Suiton: Mizu Shuriken!** ", rief der Schwarzhaarige, nachdem er ein einhändiges Handzeichen geformt hatte. Sofort stiegen aus dem Meer um ihn herum kleinere Wasserblasen in die Luft, die gleich im nächsten Moment auf das feindliche Schiff zuflogen und dabei die Form von blauen Shuriken annahmen.

Natürlich gingen die Ame-Shinobi sofort in Deckung. Jedoch war nicht das der Grund, warum keiner der Wassershuriken sie getroffen hatte. Der Grund war, dass Hakus Ziel nicht die Shinobi gewesen waren, sondern deren Segel.

Und genau wie der Junge im hellblauen Kimono es geplant hatte, waren die Segel des feindlichen Bootes nun vollkommen zerfetzt und unbrauchbar. Wenn sie die Gruppe weiter verfolgen wollten, dann müssten sie das schon zu Fuß machen.

Offenbar war diese Tatsache auch dem Dreierteam bewusst. Denn kaum nachdem sie den Schaden an ihrem Boot, oder besser dessen Segeln, bemerkten sprangen sie von Bord und liefen zu Haku und den anderen, indem sie Chakra unter ihre Schuhsohlen konzentrierten, was ihnen erlaubte über die Wasseroberfläche zu laufen.

Während einer von ihnen noch immer die Armbrust von dem ersten Angriff in seinen Händen hielt, machten die anderen beiden simultan ein paar Fingerzeichen und riefen:

" **Suiton: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!** " Auf die Worte der beiden formten sich aus dem Meerwasser um sie herum gut ein Dutzend Doppelgänger, die genau wie ihre Originale auch auf das geliehene Boot zu liefen.

"Sie versuchen uns mit den Doppelgängern zu umzingeln und dann auszuschalten. Naruto, du weißt, was zu tun ist, oder?", meinte der Hyōton-Nutzer ohne ihre Feinde dabei aus den Augen zu lassen.

"Du kannst auf mich zählen, echt jetzt!", erwiderte der falsche Schwarzhaarige nur zuversichtlich bevor er seine Hände in ein kreuzförmiges Fingerzeichen legt, " **Kagebunshin no Jutsu!** "Dieses Mal erschienen die Doppelgänger auf dem Boot und zwar in der Form des schwarzhaarigen Naruto. Es waren mindestens zwanzig Stück und sie alle positionierten sich an der Reling.

"Na wartet, an uns kommt ihr nicht so leicht vorbei!", rief das Naruto-Original, als er und seine Kopien allesamt Shuriken und Kunai aus den Ausrüstungstaschen nahm, welche er versteckt unter seinem Yukata trug.

Es folgte ein Schauer an Klingen, dem einige der Wasserdoppelgänger zum Opfer fielen. Naruto war nicht unbedingt der beste Schütze, er war bestenfalls durchschnitt im Shurikenjutsu. Aber die schiere Anzahl an Kunai und Shuriken hatte diesen Nachteil wieder wett gemacht.

Doch der ehemalige Konoha-Shinobi war nicht der einzige, der auf die Idee kam auf Distanz zu kämpfen. Nachdem sich ein paar der Ame-Shinobi wieder in Wasser aufgelöst hatten, begannen die übrigen ebenfalls einen Angriff mit Shuriken. So lösten sich auch einige von Narutos Doppelgängern wieder in Rauch auf.

Bis dahin schien die Situation noch zu Gunsten von Idates Team zu stehen. Hätte Naruto weiterhin die Feinde in Schach halten können, sodass sich diese nicht dem Boot näherten, hätten sie einfach weiter fahren können bis sie wieder festen Boden und einen anständigen Kampfplatz unter den Füßen hätten.

Nicht zu vergessen, dass die drei Genin zudem nur noch wenig Chakra übrig hätten, da sie die ganze Zeit über auf dem Wasser hätten stehen müssen. Man brauchte für die Wasserlauf-Technik nur sehr wenig Chakra. Doch um von ihrem Standort bis zurück ans Festland zu laufen würde jeden Genin und auch sicher einigen Chunin ziemlich zusetzen.

Allerdings waren die Ame-Shinobi nicht einfach so bereit ihren Vorteil herzugeben. Sobald nur noch drei der Wasserkopien übrig waren begannen sie ihren Angriff fortzusetzen.

" **Suiton: Kokū no Jutsu!** ", rief das linke Original. Darauf bildeten sich genau über dem Schiff von Idates Team graue Wolken. Zunächst waren es nur sehr dünne Wolkenfetzen. Allerdings verdichteten sich diese innerhalb weniger Sekunden zu einer riesigen dunklen Wolke, die das strahlende Blau des Himmel verdeckte.

Naruto und Idate sahen verwundert dabei zu wie das graue Gebilde immer dichter und größer wurde. Keiner der beiden wusste genau, was ihre Feinde mit einer Regenwolke vorhatten. Das Regenwasser würde sie ja wohl kaum in irgendeinerweise verletzten. Allerdings war es auch kein gewöhnlicher Regen, der da aus den Wolken fiel.

Der Regen war pechschwarz.

Tropfen um Tropfen fiel von der Wolke über dem Boot herunter und bedeckte alles unter sich mit schwarzen Flecken; das Boot, die Menschen und zu einem gewissen Grad selbst das Meer. Nur die drei Ame-Shinobi blieben wundersamerweise vollkommen unbefleckt.

Naruto war vielleicht nicht der Hellste, aber selbst er konnte die schwarze Flüssigkeit, die auf ihn herunterfiel als Öl identifizieren. Naja, hauptsächlich konnte er das, da diese dickflüssige Masse früher hin und wieder bei seinen Streichen zum Einsatz gekommen war.

Und da er nun wusste, was auf ihn heruntertropfte, konnte er sich auch schon denken, was als nächstes folgen sollte...

"Das ist Öl!", rief er Idate und Haku sofort zu, "Wir müssen sofort von dem Boot runter!" Der falsche Schwarzhaarige verlor keine Zeit und lief gleich zu dem Läufer der Wasabi-Familie, um ihn schnellmöglich von dem Boot herunterzubringen.

Es stellte sich als die absolut richtige Entscheidung heraus. Der Armbrustschütze schoss nämlich noch im selben Augenblick einen brennenden Pfeil auf das ölbeschmierte Deck. In wenigen Sekunden stand das komplette Boot in Flammen, während der ehemalige Konoha-Genin Idate mit sich ins Wasser riss.

"Ich muss zugeben, dass sie hartnäckiger sind als ich erwartet habe", dachte Oboro, einer der drei Ame-Genin, laut, "Aber es war ein Fehler von ihnen einfach ins Wasser zu springen. Mubi und ich kümmern uns um den Schattendoppelgänger-Kerl und den Läufer.

Das Mädchen überlasse ich dir, Kagari. Ich bezweifle, dass sie eine besondere Herausforderung ist." Oboro dachte anscheinend, dass Haku keine besondere Bedrohung für sie darstellte, da 'sie' nur ein Mädchen war.

"Natsu-kun, Idate-san, schwimmt so schnell wie möglich zum Festland! Ich werde mich um diese drei Möchtegern-Shinobi kümmern!", rief Haku den beiden zu, als er ein paar Senbons hervorholte.

"Wie hast du uns genannt?!", erwiderte Mugi sofort, womit er den Köder des Hyōton-Nutzers geschluckt hatte. Aber auch seine beiden Kameraden hatten sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt und ihrem Blick fest auf den Schwarzhaarigen gerichtet. Es wäre nicht gerade zu ihrem Vorteil, wenn sich nur einer der drei mit Haku befasste, während die anderen beiden Naruto und Idate hinterherjagte.

Darum hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit der drei auf ihn lenken wollen. In diesem Fall vor allem ihren Zorn. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, dass es keinem drei besonders gefiel von einem 'Mädchen' beleidigt zu werden. Sie glaubten sie wärem Haku überlegen, weil 'sie' scheinbar dem schwächeren Geschlecht anghörte.

Ein Fehler, den sie nach diesem Kampf wohl nicht mehr so schnell machen würden.

"Na, warte! Wir werden dir schon zeigen, wer hier der Möchtern ist!", brüllte Oboro, als die drei allesamt Kunai hervorholten und auf Haku zustürmten. Ihnen entging dabei völlig wie der Wasabi-Läufer und der Schattendoppelgänger-Kerl hinter ihnen in Richtung Küste schwammen.

' _Dann los_ ', dachte sich Haku nur, als er mitansah wie sein Plan aufging. Der Schwarzhaarige schleuderte die sechs Senbon zwischen seinen Findern auf die feindlichen Genin und sprintete anschließend hinter den Nadeln seinen Gegenern entgegen.

Diese hatten keine größeren Probleme die Senbon mit ihren Kunai abzuwehren. Ihre Probleme begannen erst, als sie schließlich Kontakt mit dem Hyōton-Nutzer machten und dieser sie in einen Nahkampf verwickelte.

Mit schnellen Bewegungen wich Haku jedem ihrer Angriffe aus. Er bewegte sich so flüssig, dass es für einen Außenstehnden vermutlich fast wie ein graziler Tanz gewirkt hätte, wären nicht ganzen stumpfen Stoß- und Schnittbewegungen seiner Gegner gewesen.

In Hakus Augen war es lächerlich einfach all den Angriffen auszuweichen. Schon an ihren Bewegungen konnte man sehen, dass diese Genin praktisch keine Kampferfahrung hatten. Sie machten dumme Fehler, die, wenn Haku es wirklich gewollt hätte, schon längst ihren Tod bedeutet hätte.

Doch der Schwarzhaarige gehörte nun einmal nicht zu der Sorte Mensch, die einfach so jemanden töteten. Selbst, wenn dieser jemand ihn zuvor ohne Vorwarnung angegriffen hatte, um ihn zu töten. Er bevorzugte eine nicht-tötliche Methode.

Auch dieses Mal war es nicht Hakus Ziel die Leben der drei Genin zu beenden. So wie in dem Kampf mit Narutos Team wollte er seine Gegner lediglich außer Gefecht setzen, indem er bestimmte Nervendruckpunkte mit seinen Senbon traf. Diese Punkte waren zumeist sehr klein und sie zu treffen war eine Präzionsaufgabe, die nur die wenigsten vollbringen konnten.

Aber durch sein jahrelanges Training mit Zabuza war es ihm gelungen diese Kampftechnik perfekt im Kampf einzusetzen. So konnte Haku seine Gegner kampfunfähig machen ohne sie töten zu müssen.

Während der Schwarzhaarige um die drei Genin und ihre Klingen herumtänzelte, ließ er immer wieder ein Senbon aus seinem Ärmel in seine Hand fallen und steckte dieses in einen seiner Gegner. Er wiederholte diesen Vorgang noch einige Male bevor sich die Wirkung der Nadeln zeigte.

Die drei spürten zunächst zwar die Nadeln, die sich der Hyōton-Nutzer in ihre Körper rammte, doch für sie war es kein Grund den Kampf abzubrechen. Da es nur Nadeln waren, hielt sich der Blutverlust stark in Grenzen und der Schmerz behinderte die Ame-Genin auch nur ein kleines wenig. Die Angriffe des Schwarzhaarigen schienen vollkommen wirkungslos zu sein.

Jedenfalls so lange bis sich die Taubheit rasant in ihren Gliedern ausbreitete.

Von einem Moment auf den nächsten verloren die drei jeweils das Gefühl in einem ihrer Arme und Beine. Weder konnten sie sie bewegen, noch irgendetwas in ihnen spüren. Natürlich war es ihnen so auch unmöglich Chakra in ihren Gliedmaßen zu konzentrieren, sodass sich die Genin mit ihrem verbliebenen Bein und Arm irgendwie über der Wasseroberfläche halten mussten.

"D-du! Was hast du mit uns gemacht?!", brüllte Mugi den Schwarzhaarigen wütend an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was gerade mit seinem Körper geschah.

"Habt ihr das immer noch nicht bemerkt? Ich habe mit den Senbon eure Arme und Beine unbrauchbar gemacht. Egal wie schwach sie zu sein scheinen, ihr solltet keine Waffe je unterschätzen", mahnte Haku sie ernst bevor er versuchte sie etwas zu beruhigen, "Keine Sorge, das ist nur vorübergehend. In spätestens 24 Stunden sollte die Wirkung nachlassen." Auf diese Worte drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige einfach um und lief in Richtung des Festlandes, um Naruto und Idate einzuholen.

Es hatte nur ein paar Minuten gedauert, um die drei Genin kampfunfähig zu machen daher sollte es nicht allzu lange dauern die beiden wieder einzuholen.

"Verdammtes Miststück! Das wirst du noch bereuen! Ich schwör's dir!", rief Oboro ihm hinterher, während Haku einfach weiterlief, "Wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen, machen wir dich fertig, hast du gehört!" Der Schwarzhaarige hatte es in der Tat gehört. Allerdings entschied er sich die Worte des Jungen vorerst zu ignorieren.

Der Ame-Shinobi war keine unmittelbare Gefahr und es war momentan wichtiger erst einmal zu Naruto und Idate aufzuschließen. Das hieß jedoch nicht, dass der Schwarzhaarige Oboros Worte vergessen würde.

Irgendwie hatte Haku das Gefühl er würde den Genin in der Tat irgendwann wiedersehen...

* * *

Während der Hyōton-Nutzer noch auf dem Weg zur Küste war, zogen sich die anderen beiden gerade aus dem Wasser. Doch noch bevor sie ganz aus dem salzigen Meerwasser heraus waren, sahen die zwei schon eine weitere Gestalt, die auf der felsigen Küste auf sei wartete.

Beide hatten sie das Gefühl, dass diese Person nicht dort war um ihnen einen freundlichen Empfang zu bereiten. Ihre schlechte Vorahnung wurde durch die sich ihnen schnell nähernde Wolkendecke nur weiter bestärkt, die Himmel in ein dunkles unheilvolles Grau hüllte. Es war alles andere als ein gutes Ohmen.

"Verdammt. Gerade jetzt, wo ich schon so weit bin", murmelte Idate vor sich hin, als sich die Gestalt schließlich zu ihnen drehte, sodass sie sein Gesicht sehen konnten. Es war ein Gesicht, das Naruto nicht kannte; für Idate war es jedoche eines, das sich ihm fest ins Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte.

"Lange nicht gesehen, Idate", meinte der grünhaarige Mann nur vollkommen ruhig mit einem kleinen Lächeln, "Ich habe die doch beigebrach anderen nicht zu vertrauen. Du bist ein echter Idiot, wenn du glaubst diese Ninjas könnten dich irgendwie beschützen." Der Mann vor dem durchnässten Idate hatte violette Augen, trug ein graues, ärmelloses Oberteil und ein Amegakure-Stirnband.

Letzteres zeigte eindeutig, dass er wohl zu den drei Genin von zuvor gehörte.

"Aoi, du Dreckskerl! Was machst du hier?!", fragte der Brünette wütend. Seine Wut schaffte es jedoch nicht ganz über seine Furcht hinwegzutäuschen, die er beim Anblick dieses Mannes empfand. Der Brünette wusste, dass dieser Mann stark war.

Und er hatte zudem nicht gerade die besten Erfahrungen mit ihm gemacht.

"Das Gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen. Es wundert mich sehr, dass du noch nicht abgehauen bist? Das ist doch deine Spezialität, oder?", spottete Aoi grinsend.

"Idate, wer ist dieser Kerl?", mischte sich nun Naruto in das Gespräch ein, als er seine Kampfhaltung einnahm. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Grünhaarige ein Feind war, und noch offensichtlicher, dass Idate ihn kannte. Doch dieser ignorierte den falschen Schwarzhaarigen einfach.

"Halt die Klappe, ich bin nicht wie du. Und ich werde mit Sicherheit nicht einfach wieder weglaufen!", erwiderte der Brünette auf die Worte des grünhaarigen Mannes. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass er diese Person einmal als seinen Sensei bezeichnet hatte.

"Das stimmt nicht, und du weißt es. Du und ich gehören zum selben Typ Mensch. Wir vertrauen anderen nicht. Wir verraten sie. Trotzdem, seinen eigenen Bruder zu verraten und seinem Tod zu überlassen; Selbst ich bin nicht so skrupellos", meinte Aoi in einem fast lobenden Tonfall bevor er dann nüchtern erklärte, "Aber hier ist Endstation für dich. Fukusuke müsste den Modoroki-Schrein bereits erreicht haben, und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du weder aufstehen, geschweige denn laufen kannst." Sowohl Idate wie auch Naruto wussten, was nun folgte.

Es blieb nur die Frage, wer den folgenden Kampf gewinnen würde.

"Was ist passiert?!", rief Haku besorgt, gleich nachdem er an der Küste angekommen war. Wie erwartet hatte er nur wenige Minuten gebraucht, um die beiden Jungen wieder einzuholen. Doch er hatte nicht erwartet sie in einem derartig schlechten Zustand wiederzusehen.

Beide lagen sie scheinbar bewusstlos auf den nassen Felsklippen, die das Land vom Meer teilten, während der Regen auf sie herab fiel. Der ehemalige Konoha-Genin lag auf Idate. Vermutlich hatte er versucht ihn vor den Angriffen des Feindes zu schützen. Die vielen Senbon, die noch in Narutos Körper steckten, waren wohl der beste Beweis für diesen Vorsatz.

Sofort lief Haku zu den beiden, um sich ihre Verletzungen anzusehen und zu versorgen. Dass sich Narutos Verwandlung aufgelöst hatte, war erstmal nur zweitrangig.

* * *

"Was ist passiert?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige, zog Narutos Körper neben den von Idate und kniete sich hin, "Könnt ihr mich hören? Seid ihr bei Bewusstsein?" Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bevor die beiden irgendeine Reaktion zeigten.

"Hast dir aber ganz schön... Zeit gelassen...", war das erste, was aus dem Mund des Brünetten kam, als er seine Augen ein wenig öffnete. Angesichts der Meinung des Jungen über seine beiden 'Beschützer' waren diese Worte nicht besonders überraschend. Allerdings fehlte es den Worten dieses Mal an jeglicher Feindseligkeit.

Vielleicht weil ihm einfach die Kraft dafür fehlte.

"Entschuldige. Ich konnte nichts gegen diesen Kerl ausrichten... er war einfach zu stark für mich", erklärte der Blondschopf, als er versuchte sich in dem Regen irgendwie aufzusetzen.

"Bleibt besser liegen. Es sieht ganz danach aus als wären die Nadeln vergiftet worden", meinte Haku und begann damit vorsichtig eine Nadel nach der anderen aus den Körpern der beiden herauszuziehen. Bei Idate war es schnell erledigt, bei Naruto nicht. Da er den Brünetten mit seinem Körper geschützt hatte, steckten in dem Blondschopf fast fünf mal mehr Senbon als in dem Läufer.

Während der Hyōton-Nutzer die verletzten Jungen dann in eine kleine Höhle trug, die er nicht weit von ihrem Standort entdeckt hatte, ließ er sich von den beiden ihren Zustand beschreiben. Von den verschiedenen Symptomen, unter denen auch Taubheit, Kopfschmerzen und Schwindel waren, und dem Geschmack des Giftes konnte Haku es mit einer recht hohen Wahrscheinlichkeit als Regendorngift bestimmten.

Ein Gift, das von einer bestimmten Pflanze abgesondert wurde, die an der Grenze vom Land des Regens wuchs. Es war eines der meistverwendeten Gifte in Amegakure.

Nachdem Naruto und Idate dann in der Höhle lagen, machte sich der Hyōton-Nutzer sofort daran ein Gegengift aus den Kräutern zusammen zu mischen, die er bei sich hatte. Anschließend verabreichte der Schwarzhaarige es den beiden Verletzten und riet ihnen sich etwas auszuruhen.

"So viel dazu, dass ihr mich beschützen würdet. Letztlich hätte es keinen Unterschied gemacht, ob Jirōchō-ojabun euch angeheuert hätte oder nicht", meinte Idate frustriert, seinen Blick fest auf das Feuer vor ihm gerichtet. Außerhalb der Höhle war der Regen inzwischen zu einem richtigen Sturm herangewachsen.

Um sie zumindest etwas warm zu halten, hatte Haku darum ein kleines Feuer angezündet. Es war nicht besonders groß und würde sicher nicht in der Lage sein ihre Kleidung in absehbarer Zeit zu trocknen. Doch es war besser als nichts.

"Verdammt, wir haben es doch versucht! Sei uns wenigstens ein bisschen dankbar!", erwiderte der der ehemalige Konoha-Shinobi gereizt. Ja, er hatte es nicht geschafft den Ame-Shinobi zu besiegen. Und ja, sie wären um ein Haar gestorben. Aber tot waren sie noch nicht. Das musste doch auch irgendetwas zählen!

"Natsu-kun hat recht, du solltest ihm wirklich dankbar sein", fügte der Hyōton-Nutzer hinzu bevor der Brünette die Chance hatte zu widersprechen, "Hätte er dich nicht beschützt, wärst du von noch mehr vergifteten Senbon getroffen worden. Und dann wärst du jetzt nicht mehr in der Lage mit uns zu sprechen, geschweige denn zu atmen." Allerdings verschwieg der Junge dabei, dass dafür Naruto eigentlich derjenige sein müsste, der nicht mehr atmete.

Die Menge Gift, die der ehemalige Bondschopf abbekommen hatte, wäre für jeden normalen Menschen absolut tötlich gewesen. Der Hyōton-Nutzer nahm für's erste an, dass es irgendetwas mit Narutos Jinchūriki-Status zu tun hatte. In der Vergangenheit hatte Zabuza ihm einmal erzählt, dass die Wunden des Mizukage durch das Bijū-Chakra schneller heilten und Gifte praktisch nutzlos gegen ihn waren.

Bei dem ehemaligen Konoha-Shinobi war es wohl dasselbe.

"Wie auch immer, erzählt mir alles, was ihr über den Feind in Erfahrung bringen konntet. Je mehr wir wissen, desto besser sind wir beim nächsten Mal vorbereitet", fuhr Haku fort, "Andernfalls kann es vielleicht nicht mehr so glimpflich enden wie dieses Mal."

"'Nächstes Mal?' Glaubst du ernsthaft nächstes Mal wird es anders ausgehen, nur weil ihr ein bisschen darüber wisst wie er kämpft? Seid nicht bescheuert! Aoi ist ein Jonin, und was seid ihr? Genin? Chunin? Vollkommen egal, ihr habt keine Chance gegen ihn!", entgegnete Idate aufgebracht. Wie konnte man nur so naiv sein? Reichte es nicht, dass Aoi diese Nervensäge und ihn fast umgebracht hatte?

"Ob wir eine Chance haben wissen wir erst, wenn wir es versucht haben. Darum solltet ihr mir alles erzählen, was ihr wisst; besonders du, Idate-san", meinte der Schwarzhaarige darauf nur unbeeindruckt, "Da du sowohl den Namen eueres Angreifers wie seinen Rang kennst, nehme ich an, dass du ihm schon einmal begegnet bist." Der Brünette verstummte auf diese Worte. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte... oder besser, was er sagen wollte.

"Stimmt, er hat Idate auch wiedererkannt. Er sagte irgendwas darüber, dass er ihm beigebracht hätte anderen nicht zu vertrauen...", es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis es bei dem Blondschopf 'klick' machte, "Warte, war dieser Kerl etwa mal dein Sensei?" Es klang ziemlich absurd, dass so ein Kerl irgendjemandem etwa beibringen würde; dafür wirkte er viel zu arrogant. Doch das war die einzige Erklärung für die Worte des Mannes.

Wieder brachte Idate nicht ein Wort hervor.

"Hör zu, Idate-san, wir alle haben eine Vergangenheit, über die wir lieber nicht sprechen würden. Aber in diesem Fall haben wir keine andere Wahl; du musst uns alles erzählen, was du über diesen Aoi weißt", erklärte Haku mit einer sanften Stimme, um den Brünetten nicht zu sehr zu drängen.

"Außerdem willst du dieses Rennen doch unbedingt für den alten Mann gewinnen. Aber das wird nicht passieren bis wir Aoi besiegt haben. Also rück schon mit der Sprache raus!", drängte ihn Naruto anschließend bevor der Schwarzhaarige ihn stoppen konnte. Der Hyōton-Nutzer wollte gerade etwas zu den harschen Worten des ehemaligen Konoha-Genin sagen, aber noch davor wurde er von Idate unterbrochen.

"Der Name dieses Mannes ist Aoi Rokushō. Er ist ein Jonin aus Amegakure, aber davor war er ein Chunin aus Konoha... und mein Sensei an der Akademie", erklärte der brünette Junge, während er das Taschenmesser, welches er vom Kopf der Wasabi-Famlie bekommen hatte, fest in seiner Hand umschlossen hielt.

Er gab es nicht gerne zu, aber der Idiot hatte recht. Es wäre vollkommen unmöglich für ihn das Rennen zu gewinnen ohne Aoi auszuschalten. Und um ihn zu besiegen mussten sie möglichst viel über ihn erfahren... was im Grunde gleichbedeutend mit dem Enthüllen seiner eigenen Vergangenheit war. Oder zumindest mit dem Teil, den er am liebsten vergessen würde.

Also lief es letzten Endes darauf hinaus, was dem Brünetten wichtiger war; seine Vergangenheit vor irgendwelchen Fremden zu verbergen oder das Rennen für den Mann zu gewinnen, der ihn gerettet hatte. Die Antwort war für ihn offensichtlich.

Er hasste es über seine Vergangenheit zu sprechen, aber was geschehen war, konnte man nicht mehr ändern. Die Zukunft jedoch war noch vollkommen offen. Und er würde sich für eien Zukunft entschieden, in der er seinem Retter zumindest etwas seine Schuld zurückzahlen konnte.

Idate begann darauf Naruto und Haku alles zu erzählen. Der brünette Junge sprach über seine eigene Zeit als Shinobi in Konoha, seinem Bruder Ibiki und wie er durch die Chuninauswahlprüfung gefallen war. Aoi, einer der Sensei während seiner Akademiezeit, hatte ihn dann mit einer 'Sonderprüfung' getäuscht.

Laut seinem Sensei sollte er, wenn er es schaffte einige Schriftrollen und eine bestimmte Waffe zu stehlen, er automatisch zum Chunin befördert werden würde. Doch erst nachdem Idate Aois Worten gefolgt war, eröffnete dieser ihm, dass es eine Lüge war. So etwas wie eine Sonderprüfung hatte es nie gegeben.

Stattdessen hatte Aoi den Jungen benutzt, um an einige von Konohas Geheimnissen zu gelangen, nur um diese dann an Amegekure weiterzugeben und dort als Jonin anzuheuern. Zwar hatte er Idate nur benutzt, aber trotzdem hatte der Verräter ihm angeboten ihn mitzunehmen, was der Brünette allerdings sofort ablehnte.

Er war loyal gegenüber Konoha. Wäre er nicht so hinterlistig getäuscht worden, hätte er sicher niemals diese wertvollen Gegenstände gestohlen.

Naruto konnte nicht anders als den Worten des Brünetten gebannt zu lauschen. Es lag aber weder an der Tatsache, dass er ein besonderes Interesse an seiner Vergangenheit hatte oder dass er sich unbedingt jedes kleinste Detail über Aoi einprägen wollte. Es lag daran, dass ihn Idates Erzählung sehr an seine eigene Vergangenheit erinnerte.

Auch der Blondschopf war von einem seiner Sensei hereingelegt worden, nachdem er durch die Geninprüfung gefallen war. Genau wie Idate hatte man ihn dazu gebracht eine Schriftrolle mit wertvollen Jutsu zu stehlen.

Der einzige wirkliche Unterschied zwischen den beiden Geschichten war, dass der brünette Läufer aus Konoha geflohen war, nachdem sein Bruder aufgetaucht war und Aoi konfrontiert hatte. Naruto dagegen war im Dorf geblieben, als Iruka ihn und Mizuki aufgespürt hatte.

Bis dahin hatte Naruto den Läufer nur als einen arroganten Idiotien gesehen. Aber jetzt, wo er von der Vergangenheit des Jungen wusste, konnte er nicht anders als die Parallelen zwischen ihnen beiden zu sehen. Sie waren sich viel ähnlicher als es der Blondschopf zunächst gedacht hatte.

Beide waren sie Shinobi in Konoha gewesen, beide waren sie von ihren Sensei hereingelegt worden, und beide waren, wenn auch nicht ganz aus denselben Gründen, aus Konoha weggelaufen. Dennoch gab es einen wichtigen Unterschied zwischen ihnen:

Während Naruto noch auf der Suche war, hatte Idate bereits ein neues Zuhause gefunden. Einen Ort, an dem er Menschen hatte, die ihm etwas bedeuteten und denen auch er etwas bedeutete. Andernfalls hätte man ihm wohl kaum die wichtige Rolle des Läufers bei diesem Rennen anvertraut.

Für den Blondschopf war dieser Junge der Beweis. Der Beweis, dass es auch für jemanden wie ihn, einen Shinobi, der sein Dorf verlassen hatte, einen Grund gab weiterzuleben. Auch wenn er selbst ihn bisher noch nicht gefunden hatte; schließlich war gerade mal ein Tag vergangen.

Der ehemalige Konoha-Shinobi hätte so oder so, egal ob Idate ihn nun an sich selbst erinnert hätte oder nicht, weitergemacht, damit die Wasabi-Familie das Rennen gewann. Doch nun, da er Idates Geschichte kannte, war er noch viel motivierter diesen Aoi zu besiegen und Idate zum Sieg zu verhelfen.

"Also los, worauf warten wir noch?! Machen wir uns auf den Weg!", meinte der Blondschopf zuversichtlich, als er mit einem Mal aufstand. Der Brünette war gerade einmal damit fertig von Aois Fähigkeiten zu berichten, die ihm bekannt waren. Sie hatten bis dahin allerdings weder Kontermöglichkeiten, noch irgendwelche Strategien erörtert. Aber Naruto konnte nicht mehr warten.

"Das ist keine gute Idee. Idate-san hat sich noch immer nich vollständig von dem Gift erholt. Ich bezweifle, dass er bereits wieder laufen kann", erklärte Haku ernst. Nach Idates Erzhählung wollte er Aoi mindestens genauso gerne besiegen wie Naruto, doch mussten sie auch auf den Brünetten Rücksicht nehmen. Ihr Auftrag war es immer noch ihn zu beschützen.

"Dann werde ich ihn eben solange tragen bis er wieder selbst laufen kann! Wir dürfen nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren, sonst werden wir sie nie einholen!", erwiderte Naruto hitzig, "Strategien und das andere Zeug können wir doch auch beim Laufen besprechen, oder nicht?" Es war ein durchaus guter Grund, gegen den Haku nichts direkt einwenden konnte.

"Bist du sicher, dass du das schaffst? Du hast selbst nicht gerade wenig von dem Gift abbekommen", meinte der Schwarzhaarige vorsichtig, doch das schien den Blondschopf nicht weiter zu kümmern.

"Keine Sorge", meinte er nur grinsend, als er den noch immer etwas irritierten Idate Huckepack nahm, "Ich fühl mich schon viel besser. Also lasst uns endlich weiterlaufen, Hak- ich meine Haru." Der Brünette, der nun von dem Blondschopf getragen wurde, war sich nicht sicher war in diesem Momenten geschah.

Weder wusste er, warum der Junge plötzlich so motiviert war, noch woher er die Kraft nahm einfach so weiterzumachen. Er selbst hatte deutlich weniger Senbon abbekommen, doch er war immer noch ziemlich erschöpft. Also wie konnte dieser Kerl, der fast fünfmal mehr abbekommen hatte, einfach so wieder aufstehen, ihn auf den Rücken nehmen und verkünden, dass er ihn so lange tragen würde bis er wieder selbst laufen könnte?

Die einzige Antwort auf die letztere Frage war für Idate, dass dieser Idiot wohl eine gewaltige Ausdauer besitzen musste. Was die erste Frage anging... hatte er nicht den blassesten Schimmer.

"Also gut ", seufzte Haku, als er ebenfalls wieder aufstand, "Wir gehen weiter. Aber sag Bescheid sobald es nicht mehr geht, Natsu-kun. Und du auch, Idate-san. Mit diesem Gift ist nicht zu Spaßen, und eure Leben sind wichtiger als dieses Rennen."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, das wird schon!", war alles, was Naruto antwortete. Der Brünette nickte nur, immer noch etwas irritiert. Das war dann auch schon das Ende der Verschnaufpause der drei und sie machten sich inmitten des Regens wieder auf den Weg zum Modoroki Schrein.

* * *

An dem besagten Schrein warteten die Mitglieder der Wasabi-Familie bereits ungeduldig auf Idate. Allerdings sank die Anzahl der Wartenden mit jeder Minute.

Je länger sic die Ankunft ihres Läufers hinzog, desto mehr verloren ihren Glauben, dass er noch dort ankommen würde. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass der Läufer der Wagarashi-Familie bereits dort gewesen und mit seiner Kugel von Rūko auf dem Weg zum Ziel war, war diese Einstellung jedoch verständlich. Mehr noch da dieser nach seiner Ankunft am Modoroki Schrein erst einmal ein kleines Nickerchen gemacht hatte bevor er anschließend weiterlief.

Nur jemand, der absolut sicher war, dass seine Konkurrenz aus dem Rennen war, würde so etwas Dreistes tun. Und die gewaltige Zuversicht jenes Läufers dämpfte die Hoffnungen der gesamten Wasabi-Familie.

Doch trotz allem glaubte Jirōchō weiterhin an Idate und lies dies auch jeden wisssen. Sein Vertrauen in den Jungen war ungebrochen, selbst in dieser aussichtslos scheinenden Situation. Es sah so aus als wäre das Rennen für seine Familie bereits gelaufen, doch dem alten Mann war das alles egal.

Eben dieses Vertrauen sollte sich dann mit der Ankunft des Brünetten und seiner beiden Begleiter letztlich auszahlen.

Idate hatte sich auf dem Weg zum Schrein wieder einigermaßen von dem Gift erholt und lief wieder auf eigenen Beinen; wenn auch nicht mehr ganz so schnell wie zu Beginn des Rennens. Die meisten Mitglieder der Wasabi-Familie bemerkten dies aber nicht, als sie sich einfach unglaublich freuten und angfingen zu jubeln als sie ihren Läufer doch noch dort am Schrein zu sehen bekamen.

Mit einem Schlag war die Zuversicht dieser Leute wieder hergestellt. Wäre Fukusuke sofort weitergelaufen, nachdem er am Modoraki Schrein angekommen war, dann wäre das Rennen entschieden gewesen wirklich entschieden gewesen. Selbst mit Idates Geschwindigkeit hätte man ihn nicht mehr rechtzeitig einholen können.

Doch da der Mann ein Nickerchen gemacht hatte und erst später weitergelaufen war, hatte Idate noch eine, wenn auch nur kleine, Chance. Und jeder der Anwesenden wusste das, und sie alle legten ihre Hoffnungen in diese Möglichkeit.

Anders als Fukusuke rannte der Brünette sofort wieder los, nachdem er die Kugel vom Schrein genommen hatte, die er dann zum Todoroki Schrein bringen sollte; zusammen mit Haku und dem erneut verwandelten Naruto im Schlepptau.

Auf dem Weg zum Schrein hatte Idate natürlich nachgefragt, warum der Blondschopf die ganz Zeit über eine falsche Gestalt aufrecht erhalten hatte. Die beiden Nukenin meinten nur, dass die schwarzen Haare nicht so auffallen würden wie die blonden. So wäre es leichter von gewissen Leuten nicht wiedererkannt zu werden.

Darauf wer diese Leute waren, gingen sie allerdings nicht näher ein, und Idate fragte auch nicht nach. Er war immerhin selbst ein Shinobi gewesen und wusste daher, dass es auch solche Missionen gab, bei denen man unter allen Umständen unerkannt bleiben musste.

Und in diesem Teil der Welt sah man nur sehr selten Menschen mit blondem Haar. Schwarzes und brünettes Haar waren praktisch allgegenwärtig.

Narutos Verwandlung würde in dem folgenden Kampf mit dem Ame-Shinobi vermutlich nicht besonders lange halten. Doch da Jirōchō, Akame und die anderen ihn nur in seiner schwarzhaarigen Gestalt kannten, war es der einfachere Weg für die Zeit beim Modoroki Schrein seine Verwandlung erneut zu benutzen. So müssten sie nicht die plötzliche Anwesenheit eines blonden Jungen und die Abwesenheit eines schwarzhaarigen erklären, was wieder nur kostbare Zeit kosten würde.

Mit den Anfeuerungsrufen der Wasabi-Familie im Rücken rannten die drei dann schließlich ihrem letzten Ziel entgegen, dem Todoroki Schrein. Der Regen hatte nicht ein bisschen nachgelassen und alle drei waren sie klatschnass. Keiner von ihnen schenkte dem allerdings Beachtung.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, was nur verdeutlichte wie groß Fukusukes Vorsprung war, doch letzten Endes schafften sie es irgendwie ihn einzuholen. Der Läufer der Wagarashi-Familie war gerade dabei gemeinsam mit Aoi eine Holzbrücke zu überqueren, die in etwa auf der Hälfte des Weges zwischen den beiden Schreinen lag.

Kaum, dass der Ame-Shinobi die drei Jungs bemerkte, schickte er Fukusuke über die Brücke. Er musste zugeben, dass sie hartnäckiger waren als er erwartet hatte, besonders Idate. Aber dennoch würde sie nicht gewinnen lassen.

Um ganz sicher zu gehen, schnitt er sofort nachdem der Läufer der Wagarashi-Familie auf der anderen Seite der Brücke angekommen war, die Seile durch, mit denen das Holzkonstrukt befestigt war. Dieses stürzte anschließend den felsigen Abhang hinunter, wo es am Grund von dem reißenden Fluss weggeschwemmt wurde.

"Wir machen es wie besprochen", meinte Haku nur, als er mitansah wie Aoi die Brücke zerstörte.

"Überlass das nur mir! Du musst ihn nur kurz ablenken", erwiderte der verwandelte Naruto zuversichtlich, worauf der Hyōton-Nutzer nickte. Der ehemalige Konoha-Shinobi formte darauf das kreuzförmige Handzeichen und keine Sekunde später waren alle drei in weißen Rauch gehüllt.

Rechts von Aoi stürmten drei Narutos aus dem Rauch, links von ihm zwei Narutos und Idate, während aus der Mitte Haku direkt auf den Grünhaarigen zustürmte.

"Pah, glaubt ihr ernsthaft ihr könntet mich mit so einem Trick aus der Fassung bringen?", meinte der Ame-Shinobi unbeeindruckt und schleuderte die Senbon in seinen beiden Händen auf die Gruppe bestehend aus zwei Narutos und Idate. Diese bemerkten die Nadeln, waren aber scheinbar nicht schnell genug, um ihnen auszuweichen

Nur weil diese Bengel ein paar Doppelgänger gemacht hatte, änderte sich nichts an dem Ziel der Mission; er sollte verhindern, dass Idate ins Ziel kommt. Also musste Aoi nur dafür sorgen, dass Idate es nicht schaffen würde. Dabei war es vollkommen egal wie viele Doppelgänger der Feind auch machte oder sogar ob er selbst besiegt wurde.

Solange er Idate ausschaltete, würde er dennoch gewinnen.

Doch dann geschah etwas, mit dem der Grünhaarige nicht gerechnet hatte: Alle drei Jungen lösten sich in Rauch auf!

" **Suiton: Sensatsu Suishō!** ", rief der Schwarzhaarige, kaum dass Aoi die drei Schattendoppelgänger zerstört hatte. Die Regentropfen um Haku herum stoppten darauf gannz plötzlich mitten im Fall und schossen anschließend mit einer extremen Geschwindigkeit auf den Ame-Shinobi zu, während sie die Form von Nadeln annahmen.

Der Grünhaarige ließ sich jedoch nicht von der Finte ablenken und zog sofort den Schirm, den er auf dem Rücken trug vor sich und öffnete ihn. Wäre es ein gewöhnlicher Schirm gewesen, wäre er vermutlich von den Wassernadeln in Stücke zerfetzt worden. Allerdings war es ein Kampfschirm, die in Amegakure extra für den Kampf hergestellt wurden.

Der Zweck dieses Gegenstandes war nicht nur der Schutz vor Regen, sondern auch der Schutz vor Projektilen aller Art. Darum war der Schirm mit einem leichten, aber dennoch recht stabilen Metall verstärkt worden.

Während Aoi damit beschäftigt war Hakus Angriff abzuwehren, rannte die Gruppe der drei Narutos weiter auf den Abhang zu. Unter den dreien befand sich auch Idate, der im Schutz des weißen Rauchs schnell ein Verwandlungsjutsu angewendet hatte, ebenso wie einer von Narutos Schattendoppelgängern.

Es war klar, dass Aoi die drei vermeintlichen Doppelgänger ignorieren und stattdessen Idate ins Visier nehmen würde. Darum hatte einer der Doppelgänger einfach mit dem Läufer die Plätze getauscht, sodass letzterer sicher bis zum Abhang kommen konnte.

Nie im Leben war Idate glücklicher gewesen die Ninjaakademie abgeschlossen zu haben. Auch wenn es ihm seine Lehrer oft gesagt hatten, er hatte nie erwartet, dass ihn ein E-Rang Jutsu wie das Verwandlungsjutsu einmal das Leben retten würde.

Der Brünette machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, dass wenn er seine Lehrer jemals wiedersehen würde, er sich bei ihnen für seine Naivität angemessen entschuldigte.

Am Abhang angekommen, verlor Naruto erneut keine Zeit und formte wieder einmal sein Lieblingszeichen:

" **Kagebunshin no Jutsu!** ", rief er und seinen Schultern erschien eine exakte Kopie von ihm. Auf den Schultern der Kopie erschien dann eine weitere, und so weiter. Es ging so lange weiter bis mehr als ein Dutzend Narutos aufeinandergetürmt da standen.

Die unteren packten jeweils die Beine des oberen, um diese zu sichern. Anschließend lehnten sich dann alle Doppelgänger nach vorn. So fiel der Naruto-Turm dann dem Abhang entgegen. Da die aufeinander gestapelten Shinobi insgesamt größer waren als der Abstand zwischen den beiden Abhängen, kam der oberste Klon sicher auf der anderen Seite an.

So entstand eine Brücke aus Schattendoppelgängern. Auf der einen Seite hielt das Original die Füße eines Doppelgängers, während sich auf der anderen der oberste Klon mit zwei Kunai im Boden festkrallte.

Idate löste seine Verwandlung auf und wollte gerade über die notdürftig gemachte Brücke gehen. Aber er schaute dann noch einmal zu Aoi zurück:

"Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr ihn besiegen könnt?", fragte er zweifelnd. Der ehemalige Shinobi kannte Aoi und hatte dessen Fähigkeiten bereits am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen. Er konnte darum mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen, dass mit dem Ame-Shinobi nicht gut Kirschen essen war.

Idate mochte seine beiden Begleiter nicht besonders mögen. Jedoch wollte er deshalb noch lange nicht, dass sie ihre Leben opferten, um seinen Sieg in diesem Rennen zu sichern. Auch wenn Aoi anderes behauptete, der Brünette war nicht so herzlos als dass er Menschen, die ihr Leben für ihn riskierten, nicht ohne Gewissensbisse zurückkließ.

"Mach dir darüber mal keine Sorgen und konzentrier dich lieber auf das Rennen. Wenn du nicht gewinnst, war alles umsonst. Also gib dein Bestes!", antwortete der falsche Schwarzhaarige mit der Zuversicht, die dem Läufer fehlte. Diesem sah man allerdings an, dass die Worte des jungen Shinobi ihn nicht vollkommen überzeugten.

Dennoch war es genug für ihn, um weiterzulaufen.

"Jirōchō-ojabun und die anderen warten am Todoroki Schrein auf euch. Also lasst sie ja nicht zu lange warten, kapiert!", rief der brünette Junge schließlich, als er über die Körper der Doppelgänger lief.

Allerdings hörten nicht nur Naruto und Haru diese Worte, sondern auch Aoi. Dieser wollte natürlich um jeden Preis verhindern, dass ihm der Brünette entkam. Noch immer noch unter Beschuss des Hyōton-Anwenders nahm der Grünhaarige wieder ein paar Senbon in die Hand. Er wollte sie gerade auf die Doppelgänger schleudern, um die provisorische Brücke zu zerstören, doch Haku kam ihm zuvor.

Bevor der Ame-Shinobi auch nur seine Hand bewegen konnte tauchte der Schwarzhaarige direkt neben ihm auf und schlug auf ihn ein. Da der Nadelregen gegen seinen Schirm noch immer anhielt, musste entweder der Junge vor ihm oder der Jutsu-Anwender ein Doppelgänger sein.

Unabhängig davon wer die Kopie war, duckte sich Aoi zuerst, um dem Schlag des Schwarzhaarigen zu entgehen, während er weiterhin den Schirm vor sich hielt, der ihn vor den Wassernadeln schützte.

Nach ein paar weiteren Angriffsversuchen kickte er den Jungen schließlich mit einem Tritt in die Magengrube von sich weg. Es war für ihn eine ziemliche Erleichterung, als sich sein Angreifer in eine Wasserpfütze verwandelte.

Diese Erleichterung verschwand allerdings sofort wieder beim Anblick von Idate, der auf der anderen Seite des Abhangs gerade wieder das Rennen aufnahm.

"Glückwunsch, ihr habt es geschafft Idate etwas Zeit zu verschaffen", lobte Aoi die beiden Nukenin, "Aber wird es auch nur annähernd genug sein, damit er es bis zum Schrein schafft?" Mit diesen Worten hörte der Wassernadelregen auf und Naruto löste die Doppelgängerbrücke auf.

"Also ich bezweifle, dass ihr auch nur fünf Minuten durchhaltet", meinte der Ame-Shinobi nur zuversichtlich, schloss seinen Schirm und schleuderte diesen hoch in die Luft. Er beschloss als erstes den Doppelgänger-Jungen auszuschalten, da er wohl das schwächere Glied der beiden war. So könnte er sich anschließend gänzlich auf den zweiten Gegner konzentrieren.

" **Jōro Senbon** ", sagte er nur und der grüne Kampfschirm öffnete sich. Sein Fall wurde wie aus dem nichts gebremst und der Griff richtete sich auf Naruto, dessen Körper sich kurz merklich anspannte.

Der ehemalige Konoha-Shinobi hatte schon in seinem vorigen Kampf mit Aoi Bekanntschaft mit dieser Technik gemacht. Darum wusste er auch schon was als nächstes passieren würde und schmiss schnell eine Rauchbombe vor sich auf den Boden.

Keine zwei Sekunden später schossen auch schon unzählige Nadeln aus dem Schirm heraus, genau in die Mitte des Rauchschleiers hinein. Ob auch nur eine von ihnen ihr Ziel getroffen hatte war aus offensichtlichen Gründen jedoch nicht zu erkennen.

Die Zeit, um sicherzustellen, dass die Nadeln auch alle den Jungen getroffen hatten, blieb Aoi jedoch nicht. Sofort nachdem er das Jutsu aktiviert hatte, wurde er nämlich auch schon wieder von Haku angegriffen. Seine beiden Hände waren von Wasser umhüllt, die eine Art Klinge um sie herum formten.

" **Suishōjin!** ", rief der Hyōton-Nutzer nur und griff den Ame-Shinobi mit den Wasserklingen an. Dieser konnte den blitzschnellen Hieben des schwarzhaarigen Jungen immer nur knapp ausweichen. Allerdings schaffte es der Junge immer wieder einen Treffer zu landen; selbst wenn dieser keinen besonderen Schaden verursachte.

Haku zielte wie gewöhnlich nicht auf lebenswichtige Bereiche, wodurch die Treffer nicht allzu schlimm für Aoi gewesen waren. Doch von einem vierzehn- oder fünfzehnjährigen Jungen, oder vielleicht auch Mädchen, dermaßen zurück gedrängt zu werden, war nicht unbedingt gut für den Stolz des Mannes.

Wenn das so weiter ginge, müsste er vielleicht sogar auf 'diese' Waffe zurückgreifen.

Bevor er allerdings über einen Gegenangriff nachdenken konnte, musste er sich zunächst einmal aus seiner momentanen Misere befreien. Von dem Jungen mit den Handschwertern wegzukommen war nicht gerade einfach, und dass plötzlich von allen Seiten Kunai auf ihn zugeflogen kamen, machte seine Situation auch nicht sehr viel besser.

Auf die schnelle fiel ihm nur ein Ausweg ein. Wieder machte der Grünhaarige einen Schritt zurück, um Hakus Angriff auszuweichen, während die Kunai um ihn herum weiter auf ihn zugeflogen kamen. Doch bei seinem nächsten Schritt zurück griff der Ame-Shinobi so schnell in eine seiner Hosentaschen, dass der Hyōton-Nutzer keine Zeit hatte ihn daran zu hindern.

Ebenso wenig konnte Haku ihn daran hindern die Rauchbombe in seiner Hand auf den Boden zu schleudern. Der Junge konnte sich dank seinem Training mit Zabuza auch ohne seinen Sehsinn orientieren, aber mit den ganzen Kunai, die von Naruto und seinen Doppelgängern in seine und Aois Richtung geworfen worden waren, wollte er lieber kein Risiko eingehen, zog vorerst den Kopf ein und ging auf die Knie, um irgendwie den sich nähernden Klingen zu entgehen.

Der ehemalige Konoha-Shinobi sah mit an wie Aoi aus der Rauchwolke und über die geworfenen Kunai hinwegsprang. Dabei koordinierte er seine Bewegungen genau so, dass er letztlich mit seiner rechten Hand nach dem Griff seines Regenschirms greifen konnte, der noch immer langsam Richtung Boden glitt.

Dieses Mal hatte Naruto es geschafft dem breitflächigen Senbonregen, die aus dem Regenschirm geschossen kamen größten Teils auszuweichen. Nur etwa vier Nadeln hatten ihn getroffen. Seine Doppelgänger hatten nun aber nicht so viel Glück, als Aoi sie einer nach dem anderen jeweils mit nur einem einzigen Senbon außer Gefecht setzte.

Als die Füße des Grünhaarigen endlich wieder den Erdboden berührten, war nur noch das Original übrig, dessen Verwandlung ebenfalls durch eine Nadel von Aoi zerstört worden war. Ebenso hatte sich die weiße Wolke seiner Rauchbombe, teils auch aufgrund des Regens, schon wieder verzogen.

"Zugegeben Kleiner, du bist nicht schlecht", meinte der Grünhaarige nur halblobend mit einem kurzen Blick in Hakus Richtung, "Du bist schnell, auch wenn es dir an Zielgenauigkeit fehlt." Natürlich wusste Aoi nicht, dass der Schwarzhaarige absichtlich die kritischen Punkte verfehlt hatte. Im Moment hatte er nur ein paar oberflächliche Schnitte in der Haut seiner Arme, Schultern und zwei auch in seinen Oberschenkeln.

"Aber du", fuhr der junge Mann fort, seine Augen auf den Blondschopf gerichtet, "Ich verstehe jetzt, warum du diese Verwandlung aufrecht hältst." Auf diese Worte versteifte sich sichtlich Narutos gesamter Körper.

Als er hörte, dass Aoi ursprünglich aus Konoha stammte, hatte er schon die Befürchtung gehabt, dass er ihn vielleicht wiedererkennen würde. Schließlich war Naruto im ganzen Dorf für seine Streiche bekannt gewesen. Nicht zu vergessen wegen seinem Status als Jinchūriki.

Der Blondschopf hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was der ehemalige Konoha-Chunin tun würde, wenn er ihn wiedererkannte, aber es war mit Sicherheit nichts Gutes. Und mit diesen Worten des Grünhaarigen, schien seine Tarnung wohl endgültig aufgeflogen zu sein.

Der junge Jinchūriki hatte keine Ahnung, was als nächstes geschehen würde. Was Aoi mit ihm machen würde, nun da er wusste, wer der blonde Bengel war. Würde er ihn töten? Oder würde er ihn vielleicht gefangen nehmen? Es gab auch die Möglichkeit von Folter oder ihn Konoha auszuliefern.

Aber letztlich hatte der ehemalige Konoha-Shinobi keine Ahnung, was in Aois Kopf vorging, wodurch er auch nicht sagen konnte, was dieser möglicherweise tun würde.

"Hätte ich so miserable Fähigkeiten wie du, würde ich auch nicht wollen, dass man mich jemand wiedererkennt", meinte Aoi dann schließlich nach einer kurzen Pause. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis Naruto die Worte des Grünhaarigen verarbeitet hatte. Und er atmete erleichtert aus.

Der Blondschopf mochte es noch immer nicht wegen seiner Fähigkeiten beleidigt zu werden. Aber in diesem Moment war er einfach viel zu erleichtert, um sich über solche Kleinigkeiten aufzuregen.

Natürlich bestand noch immer die unmittelbare Gefahr, dass Aoi sie töten würde, da sie seine Mission behinderten. Doch für Naruto war das nur noch halb so schlimm. Dem Jungen war es lieber, dass man ihn umbrachte, weil er Menschen in Not half als für das gigantische, neunschwänzige Ungeheuer, das sich in ihm befand.

"Natsu-kun, wir machen es wie besprochen", meinte Haku nur, ohne die Worte des Ame-Shinobi weiter zu beachten, "Es hätte keinen Sinn den Kampf unnötig in die Länge zu ziehen. Wir benutzen von Anfang an die Spiegel." Der Hyōton-Nutzer hatte eine ziemlich genaue Vermutung darüber, warum sein Freund zuvor so angespannt gewesen war. Es war nicht besonders schwer zu erraten, wenn man alle Puzzleteile direkt vor sich hatte.

Und auch wenn er mindestens genauso froh über den Verlauf der Ereignisse war wie der Blondschopf, so konnte er die Gefahr, die immer noch von Aoi ausging nicht ignorieren. Erst wenn dieser Kampf gewonnen war, könnte er seine Deckung fallen lassen, um zu feiern.

"Okay, hab verstanden!", erwiderte der ehemalige Konoha-Shinobi ernst und formte wieder ein Fingerzeichen, " **Kagebunshin no Jutsu!** " Ein weiteres Mal erschienen ein Dutzend Kopien des Blondschopfes, die zusammen mit dem Original auf den Grünhaarigen zustürmten.

"Dir fällt auch nichts besseres ein, oder? Eigentlich hättest du spätestens beim zweiten Mal kapieren müssen, dass dein Doppelgängertrick bei mir nicht zieht", seufzte Aoi und nahm einige Senbon hervor. Langsam fing ihn dieser Bengel nicht nur an zu langweilen, sondern wirklich zu nerven.

Zugegeben, Idate zuvor inmitten der Doppelgänger wegzuschmuggeln war eine ganz interessante Idee gewesen. Allerdings schien das auch schon das Kreativste zu sein, was der Blondschopf mit seinen Klonen tun konnte. Sonst war es immer nur stumpfes auf den Feind zustürmen. Auch die Kunai, die die Doppelgänger aus ihren Taschen zogen, steigerte die Herausforderung nicht sonderlich.

Das beste war jedoch, dass beim Schleudern dieser Klingen keine überhaupt in seine Nähe kam. Der Grünhaarige fragte sich ernsthaft wie jemand mit einer solch miserablen Zielgenauigkeit überhaupt die Ninjaakademie abschließen konnte.

Diese Frage stellte er sich allerdings nur solange bis er bemerkte, dass an den Kunai etwas befestigt war; an jeder Klinge war eine kleine beigefarbene Kugel festgebunden: anders ausgedrückt, Rauchbomben. Rauchbomben, die sich kaum eine Sekunde später auch schon aktivierten und den Bereich um den Ame-Shinobi in einem Radius von knapp sieben Metern vollkommen in besagtem Rauch hüllten.

Der Jonin verfluchte sein vorschnelles Urteil, als er bei dem dichten Rauch nicht einmal mehr seine eigene Hand vor Augen sehen konnte. Der Bengel war wohl doch etwas kreativer als er es ihm zugesprochen hatte.

Normalerweise wäre das erste, was Aoi tun würde, sofort aus dem Rauch zu laufen, sodass er wieder eine hundertprozentige Sicht hatte. Da jedoch der Doppelgängerbengel außerhalb der Rauchwolke auf ihn warten würde, bei dem er die Anzahl der Feinde nicht sicher festlegen konnte, wäre es in diesem Fall sicherer innerhalb des Rauchs zu bleiben.

Insbesondere da die beiden noch Genin, bestenfalls Chunin waren. Mit seinen Fähigkeiten als Jonin würde er sie innerhalb der Wolke sicherlich aufspüren bevor sie überhaupt eine Ahnung hatten wie ihnen geschah.

Der Grünhaarige wartete also innerhalb des Rauchs, und schon bald hörte er hastige Schritte, die ihn umzingelten. Sein Gegner machte genügend Geräusche, sodass sich der Grünhaarige nicht mal besonders anstrengen musste, um seine Ziele zu lokalisieren.

Noch bevor sie überhaupt in sein Sichtfeld kamen waren vier der sechs Doppelgänger auch schon wieder verschwunden. Die übrigen zwei schafften es etwas näher an den Ame-Shinobi heran, waren aber dennoch gute fünf Meter entfernt bevor er sie zerstörte. Erneut lauschte der Grünhaarige, doch dieses Mal war es vollkommen still.

Das einzige, was Aoi hörte war der Regen, und ein kontinuierliches Knacken. Das Knacken von Eis, wenn er sich nicht irrte.

Eigentlich war es völlig unmöglich, dass es in der näheren Umgebung Eis gab; besonders angesichts des starken Regens. Dennoch hörte er dieses für Eis typische Geräusch, und nach einer gewissen Zeit spürte er sogar wie die Luft um ihn herum kälter wurde.

Zunächst stempelte er es als Einbildung ab. Ein Hirngespinst, aufgrund der vielen Missionen, die er in der letzten Zeit für die Führungsriege von Amegakure durchführen musste. Erst als sich der Rauch zu lüften begann und ein azurblaues Gebilde vor ihm sichtbar wurde, begann er an die Echtheit seiner Sinneseindrücke zu glauben.

" **Hiden: Makyō Hyōshō** ", flüsterte Haku, doch der Grünhaarige konnte es dennoch klar und deutlich hören. Spätestens in diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er die Jungen wirklich unterschätzt hatte. Aoi hatte schon erwartet, dass der Schwarzhaarige stärker war als der Blondschopf mit seinen Doppelgängern.

Doch, dass der Junge ein Kekkei Genkai besaß, damit hatte der Ame-Shinobi nicht gerechnet. Er nicht mehr länger herumspielen und musste den Kampf schnell beenden sollte. Egal welchen Rang ein Kekkei Genkai-Nutzer inne hatte, so stellte er durch seine besonderen Fähigkeiten immer eine Gefahr dar.

Einem solchen Feind gegenüber musste man immer vorsichtig sein.

Während sich dann der Rest des Rauchs auflöste, steckte Aoi den Schirm wieder zurück in die Halterung auf seinem Rücken und nahm aus einer seiner Taschen eine Art silbernen Griff. Es war der Griff der Waffe, die bereits viele Kämpfe in wenigen Augenblicken beendet hatte.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht einmal gegen jemanden mit einem Kekkei Genkai zu kämpfen", meinte der Ame-Shinobi, als er die Eisspiegel betrachtete, die Haku um ihn herum erschaffen hatte und prahlte zuversichtlich, "Aber im Angesicht dieses Schwertes bist selbst du mit deinem genetischen Vorteil vollkommen machtlos!" Aoi war gefangen in einer Kuppel aus Eispiegeln, in jedem das Bild des schwarzhaarigen Jungen abgebildet. Doch der junge Mann verspürte nicht einen Funken Angst.

"Nur damit ihr es wisst, das hier ist das legendäre Schwert des zweiten Hokage, das Raijin no Ken; auch bekannt als das Schwert des Donnergottes. Der Träger dieser Waffe ist praktisch unverwundbar", erzählte Aoi voller Zuversicht und leitete sein Chakra in das Schwert um es zu aktivieren. Sogleich erschien eine strahlend gelbe, zweischneidige Klinge am oberen Ende des Griffs.

Als Schüler eines der sieben Shinobi-Schwertkämpfer hatte Haku bereits von einigen der berühmteren Schwerter gehört. Auch von dem des zweiten Hokage. Daher wusste er auch genau wie sehr diese Waffe gefürchtet wurde.

Jedoch war dem Schwarzhaarigen auch klar, dass die Stärke einer Person nicht nur durch die Waffe bestimmt wurde, die sie benutzten. Die Fähigkeiten des einzelnen waren ebenfalls von großer Bedeutung. Aus der Prahlerei des Ame-Shinobi schloss Haku, dass Aoi dies anders sah.

Der Mann legte sein gesamtes Vertrauen in das Schwert und ignorierte seine eigenen Fähigkeiten. Sein Hochmut würde ihn unvorsichtig machen, und das würde wahrscheinlich der größte Vorteil im Kampf gegen ihn sein.

"Na los! Dann zeig mir mal was dein tolles Kekkei Genkai drauf hat", forderte der Grünhaarige und ging in Kampfposition mit dem legendären Schwert in seiner Hand. Der Hyōton-Nutzer nahm daraufhin gleichzeitig mit allen seinen Spiegelbildern ein halbes Dutzend Senbon in beide Hände.

Und damit begann der wirkliche Kampf.

Schneller als für die meisten Augen erkennbar, schoss Haku aus einem der Eisspiegel heraus und sofort darauf in einen anderen hinein. Diesen Ablauf hielt der Schwarzhaarige für die nächste Zeit aufrecht und schleuderte, jedes Mal wenn er einen Spiegel verließ, Nadeln auf Aoi. Während der kurzen Zeit, die er dann immer in den Eisgebilden verweilte, nahm er neue Senbon hervor.

Es machte den Schein, dass der Grünhaarige auf den Nadelregen nicht mehr machte als verzweifelt Schritte nach links und rechts zu machen, und dabei mit dem Blitzschwert in der Gegend herumzufuchteln, um irgendwie den Angriff zu überstehen. Doch dem war nicht so.

Auch wenn die Handlungen des Mannes ziemlich willkürlich und verzweifelt wirkten, waren sie in Wirklichkeit das genaue Gegenteil. Aoi wusste genau, dass er nicht allen Nadeln ausweichen konnte; immerhin stand er genau im Zentrum des Angriffes. Und da er auch kein Jutsu kannte, mit dem er einen Schild errichten konnte, der ihm einen Schutz von 360 Grad bot, machte er das drittbeste.

Aoi versuchte möglichst vielen Nadeln auszuweichen beziehungsweise mit dem Schwert abzuwehren. Die Senbon, den er nicht ausweichen konnte, versuchte er bestmöglich zu ungefährlichen Stellen zu leiten, sodass sein Körper möglichst wenig Schaden nahm.

Als Idate ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, war er noch ein Chunin gewesen. Und auch wenn Aois Fähigkeiten gerade so dem Minimum eines Jonin entsprachen, so hatte er sich mit den Jahren doch etwas verbessert.

Allerdings reichte er noch lange nicht an Kakashi Hatake heran, und war somit auch kein wirklicher Gegner für den Hyōton-Nutzer. Dies zeigte sich im Besonderen an jeder neuen Nadel, die sich in Aois Körper bohrte. Denn auch wenn der Grünhaarige den Schaden begrenzte, den der Schwarzhaarige ihm zufügte, bedeutete es trotzdem, dass sein Körper mit jedem Treffer ein wenig mehr geschwächt wurde.

Unter normalen Umständen wäre dem Hyōton-Nutzer so der Sieg sicher gewesen. Er hätte einfach nur die Eisspiegel-Kuppel aufrecht erhalten und weiter Senbon auf den Grünhaarigen schleudern müssen. Es gab jedoch ein Problem.

Makyō Hyōshō war Hakus stärkste Attacke, gleichzeitig war sie jedoch auch die Technik, die ihn am meisten Chakra kostete. Und da der Schwarzhaarige erst am Vortag im Kampf gegen Team Sieben mehr als die Hälfte seines Chakras aufgebracht hatte, konnte er die Eisspiegel nicht lange genug aufrecht erhalten, um Aoi zu besiegen.

Bis dahin hatte er nur sehr wenig Chakra aufwenden müssen, zum Beispiel um während des Kampfes gegen das Amegakure-Team auf dem Wasser stehen zu können. Aber dieses Jutsu verschlang geradezu sein Chakra; besonders bei diesem Wetter.

Der Regen hatte zu Beginn zwar geholfen die Spiegel erschaffen zu können, da er das nötige Wasser bereit gestellt hat. Aber nun verbrauchte der Schwarzhaarige noch zusätzlich Chakra, da der relativ warme Regen die Spiegel sonst nach und nach schmelzen lassen würde.

Abgesehen von seinem Chakra ging jedoch auch Hakus Ausdauer langsam zu Ende.

Im Gegensatz zu Naruto, der durch einen gewissen neunschwänzigen Fuchs praktisch endlose Chakrareserven und eine gewaltige Ausdauer hatte, war der Schwarzhaarige nur ein gewöhnlicher vierzehnjähriger Junge. Mit entsprechenden physischen Begrenzungen.

Zabuza mochte ihn noch so viel beigebracht haben, doch sein Körper hatte Grenzen. Und wenn er bald nicht etwas tat, würden diese Grenzen schon bald erreicht sein.

"Natsu-kun! Du muss irgendwie seine Bewegungen verlangsamen sonst kann ich ihn nicht richtig treffen!", rief der Hyōton-Nutzer ohne dabei den Nadelregen zu unterbrechen. Der Blondschopf war kurz etwas überrascht, da es in seinen Augen nicht danach aussah als würde sein Freund Hilfe brauchen. Aber schon im nächsten Moment machte sich der Junge bereit um Haku zu helfen.

Erneut formte der ehemalige Konoha-Shinobi sein Lieblingshandzeichen und es erschienen ein Dutzend Kopien von ihm. Alle zwölf Klone rannten darauf zwischen den Eisspielgen auf Aoi zu, während dieser weiter die Nadeln abwehrte. Doch auch die größere Anzahl der Feinde veränderte nicht viel für den Jonin.

Alles, was er tun musste, um die Angriffe des Blondschopfes ins Leere laufen zu lassen, war ein einfacher Schwertstreich hier und da. Von außen sah es fast so aus als würden die Klone einfach in die leuchtend gelbe Klinge springen, so flüssig waren Aois Bewegungen.

Auch Naruto bemerkte schnell, dass er mit so wenigen Doppelgängern nicht viel ausrichten würde. Um die gegnerischen Bewegungen verlangsamen zu können, müssten die Klone stärker sein... oder es müssten so viele sein, dass Aoi mit seinen Angriffen gar nicht erst hinterher kommen würde.

" **Taijū Kagebunshin no Jutsu!** ", rief der Blondschopf darauf. Dieses Mal erschienen aber nicht bloß ein Dutzend Doppelgänger in weißem Rauch, sondern gleich einhundert Stück. Direkt außen von der Eisspiegel-Kuppel standen die blonden Klone, und ließen nicht einen Flecken Erde zwischen dem Eis und der Klippe auf der einen Seite, beziehungsweise zwischen Eis und Wald auf der anderen Seite frei.

Ein weiteres Mal wiederholte sich die vorige Aktion des ehemaligen Konoha-Genins. Erneut stürmten die Doppelgängermassen auf Aoi zu. Allerdings nicht einer nach dem anderen. Es stürmten mit einem Mal von allen Seiten alle hundert Narutos auf den Grünhaarigen zu.

Beim letzen Mal konnte Aoi die Angriffe des Jungen noch leicht abwehren, da er sich einen nach dem anderen vornehmen konnte. Nun hatte er diesen Vorteil aber nicht mehr. Zwar hatte Hakus Nadelregen inzwischen nachgelassen, da er befürchten musste Naruto oder seine Doppelgänger zu treffen.

Jedoch machte es das Aoi trotzdem nicht leichter.

Sprang ein Blondschopf auf ihn zu, zerschnitt er diesen mit seinem Schwert. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er das tat, löste sich der zerschnittene Genin in eine weiße Rauchwolke auf, was die Sicht des Grünhaarigen auf praktisch null senkte.

Durch den scheinbar nie endenden Strom von Schattendoppelgängern und den auf ihre Zerstörung folgende Rauch waren die Augen des Ame-Shinobi im Grunde nutzlos geworden. So musste der junge Mann sich fast ausschließlich auf seine Ohren verlassen. Jedoch kamen von allen Seiten die Geräusche der Angreifer, sodass er sich nie hundertprozentig sicher sein konnte, von wo der nächste Klon kam.

Dennoch ließ er nicht nach. Er zerstörte einen Doppelgänger, lauschte, von wo der nächste Angreifer auftauchen würde, und griff dann diesen mit seinem Blitzschwert an.

Dieses Prozedere wiederholte sich immer wieder und wieder und wieder, und je länger es andauerte, desto öfter schaffte es Naruto einen Arm oder ein Bein des Grünhaarigen festzuhalten. Der Junge konnte sich nie besonders lange festhalten, doch es war ein Anfang.

Aoi gab es nicht gerne zu, doch die Angriffe dieses Genin waren schwer vorherzusehen. Er benutzte keinen ihm bekannten Kampfstil, und es gab auch kein wirkliches Muster in seinen Angriffen oder Bewegungen. Es war als würde der Blondschopf vollkommen zufällig angriffen.

Nach welchem Muster oder nach welchen Grundsätzen der Genin auch angriff, es zeigte letztlich Wirkung. Es gab noch immer den Störfaktor des Rauchs, der bei der Zerstörung der Doppelgänger entstand, doch nichtsdestotrotz eröffnete es eine Möglichkeit für Haku.

Dadurch dass Naruto und seine Klone es immer wieder schafften sich an Aoi festzuklammern, konnten sie immer mal wieder dessen Bewegungen verlangsamen. Eben diese paar Sekunden, in denen der Grünhaarige sich nicht von der Stelle rühren konnte, nutzte der Hyōton-Nutzer perfekt aus.

Er schlüpfte ein weiteres Mal aus dem Eisspiegel und flog mitt durch den Rauch der Doppelgänger hindurch in einen der gegenüberliegenden Spiegel. Zunächst musste er wissen, wo genau sich sein Gegner innerhalb der Wolke befand. Dann, als er das zweite Mal aus dem Spiegel herauskam, begann er wieder damit Nadeln auf ihn zu schleudern.

Es waren deutlich weniger, aber dafür trafen deutlich mehr. Immerhin zielte er nun genau auf die Bereiche, die in diesem Momenten von einem der Klone blockiert wurden.

Das Ganze ging ungefähr eine halbe Minute so. Die Anzahl der Schattendoppelgänger war bereits stark dezimiert worden, und aus Aois Körper ragten unzählige Nadeln.

Es war in diesen Sekunden, in sich der Kampf dann endgültig entschied.

Der Ame-Shinobi spürte, dass die Anzahl der Doppelgänger langsam aber sicher nachließ. Noch immer waren eine ganze Menge von ihnen dort, wohl mindestens drei Dutzend, doch sie kamen nicht mehr ganz so schnell wie zuvor auf ihn zugestürmt. Außerdem war der Kekkei Genkai-Anwender auch beachtlich langsamer geworden.

Durch den Rauch war es zwar nicht ganz leicht zu erkennen, aber wenn er den Schwarzhaarigen in den Rauchschwaden ausmachen konnte, dann bekam er ihn auch jedes Mal relativ deutlich zu Gesicht. Eine Tatsache, die er zuvor bei dem Beginn seiner Eisspiegel-Technik nicht unbedingt sagen konnte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er leider viel zu schnell gewesen, als dass Aoi ihm hätte mit bloßen Augen folgen können.

Nur noch ein bisschen länger und der Sieg würde ihm gehören. Er war sich sicher.

Jedenfalls solange bis er jegliches Gefühl in seinem rechten Arm verlor und dieser schlapp an seine Seite fiel. Der Grünhaarige bemerkte erst einige Sekunden später, dass er auch das legendäre Schwert hatte fallen lassen.

Diese plötzliche Wendung schockierte Aoi so sehr, dass er kurz vollkommen reglos dastand. Eine Gelegenheit, die sich weder Naruto, noch Haku entgehen ließen.

So setzten die blonden Klone ihren Gegner fest, indem sie sich wie schon zuvor an alle Gliedmaße klammerten; auch an seinen rechten Arm, sicher war sicher. Und Haku nutzte den Moment um ein paar weitere von Aois Druckpunkten zu bearbeiten, wodurch er zusätzlich sein rechtes Bein lahmlegte, sowie zu großen Teilen den linken Arm.

"Es ist vorbei", meinte der Schwarzhaarige, als er aus einem der Spiegel trat und das Jutsu auflöste, "Du kannst ihn loslassen Natsu-kun." Auch wenn er versuchte es zu überspielen, war doch eine gewisse Erschöpfung in den Worten des Jungen zu hören.

Er gab es nur ungern zu aber der Kampf, und vor allem seine Spezialtechnik, hatten ihn fast an seine Grenzen gebracht. Wäre der Blondschopf mit seinem scheinbar endlosen Vorrat an Doppelgängern nicht gewesen, dann hätte der Schwarzhaarige diesen Kampf wohl nicht gewinnen können. Und selbst mit ihm war es ziemlich knapp gewesen.

Vielleicht lag es an den Nachwirkungen vom Kampf am vorigen Tag, doch Haku war alles andere als zufrieden damit wie dieser Kampf verlaufen war. Sobald sie etwas Abstand zu ihren Verfolgern gewonnen hatten, würde er sofort wieder mit seinem Training weitermachen.

Von jemandem besiegt zu werden, der sich nur auf die Kraft seiner Waffe verließ, wäre mehr als nur beschämend für den Schüler eines der sieben Shinobi-Schwertkämpfer.

"D-das könnte euch... so passen", erwiderte Aoi, nachdem er sich offensichtlich wieder etwas gefangen hatte, "Ich kann immer noch... kämpfen..." Doch auch wenn er sich von dem psychischen Schock erholt hatte, so war er physisch noch genauso angeschlagen wie zuvor.

"Ich habe deinen rechten Arm und dein rechtes Bein unbrauchbar gemacht, und die Feinmotorik in deinem linken Arm ist ebenfalls für die nächste Zeit gestört. Das Kämpfen solltest du also für die nächste Zeit besser vermeiden", erklärte Haku völlig ruhig. Selbst wenn der Feind noch lebte, war er für sie im Moment keine wirkliche Gefahr.

Nachdem Naruto seine Doppelgänger aufgelöst hatte, trat Haku schließlich an den nun hilflosen Ame-Shinobi heran. Die Blicke der beiden hafteten einigen Sekunden aneinander und keiner verlor auch nur ein Wort. Dieses kleine Wettstarren zog sich einige Sekunden lang hin bis Haku sich hinkniete und Aois Schwert aufhob.

"Hey! Was fällt dir ein?! Das ist mein Schwert!", brüllte der Grünhaarige, als er dies sah. Haku ignorierte seine Worte jedoch scheinbar, kehrte seinem besiegten Gegner dem Rücken zu und ging mit dem Schwert in der Hand einfach davon.

"Du hast kein Recht dieses Schwert einzufordern. Schließlich hast du es selbst von Idate stehlen lassen", meinte der Schwarzhaarige nur nach ein paar Sekunden, während er sich weiter von Aoi entfernte, "Außerdem haben wir dich im Kampf besiegt. Du solltest froh darüber sein nur dieses Schwert verloren zu haben, statt dein Leben." Als der Hyōton-Nutzer dann neben Naruto stand, deaktivierte er die Blitzklinge und steckte den Griff in eine der Innentaschen seines Yukata.

Dieses Schwert hatte sie beinahe umgebracht. Dennoch könnte es in Zukunft noch von großem Wert für sie sein. Zum einen könnten sie es auf dem Schwarzmarkt für ein hübsches Sümmchen verkaufen; immerhin war es das Schwert, welches einmal dem zweiten Hokage gehört hatte. Auf der anderen Seite könnte es vielleicht irgendwann auch einmal als Waffe in einem Kampf nützlich sein.

Die Zukunft würde es wohl zeigen.

"Schaffst du es noch bis zum Schrein?", fragte Haku besorgt, nachdem er einen kurzen, prüfenden Blick über den Blondschopf hatte wandern lassen, worauf dieser nur zuversichtlich nickte, "Also gut, dann lass uns Jirōchō-san Bericht erstatten." Nach diesem kurzen Wortwechsel machten sich die beiden Jungen wieder auf den Weg zu dem Ziel des Rennens, dem Todoroki Schrein.

Beide waren durch den Kampf ziemlich erschöpft, besonders körperlich. Selten hatten sie so viel ihres Chakras einsetzen müssen wie in diesem Kampf. Trotzdem kamen sie relativ gut voran, da keiner von ihnen wirklich ernsthafte Wunden davon getragen hatte.

Den Abhang, dessen Brücke von Aoi zuvor zerstört worden war, überquerten sie wie auch Idate zuvor mithilfe von einigen Schattendoppelgängern. Den Rest des Weges geschah nichts wirklich Erwähnenswertes. Da Idate jedoch vorgelaufen war und sie die feindlichen Shinobi außer Gefecht gesetzt hatten, war dies auch zu erwarten.

Selbst Naruto hatte für's erste genug von Aufregung jeglicher Art. Seine Einstellung war das genaue Gegenteil wie zu Beginn seiner Ankunft im Reich der Wellen.

Während er es auf dem Weg dorthin kaum erwarten konnte gegen irgendwelche Shinobi zu kämpfen, wollte der Blondschopf inzwischen nicht mehr als ein paar ruhige Tage zu verbringen, in denen er sich etwas ausruhen konnte. Haku ging es natürlich nicht anders.

Fast als wäre der Wunsch der beiden von irgendeiner höheren Macht erhört worden, geschah tatsächlich nicht mehr besonders viel während ihres Aufenthaltes im Land des Tees.

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde nachdem Idate ins Ziel gelaufen war, kamen schließlich auch die beiden Nukenin dort an. Und dem Anblick, der sich ihnen dort bot, hatte der Läufer der Wasabi-Familie tatsächlich gewonnen. Wenn es auch ein recht knapper Sieg für den ehemaligen Konoha-Shinobi gewesen war, wie sie später noch von ihm erfuhren.

Zudem hatte wohl nur wenige Minuten vor der Ankunft der beiden Shinobi der Daimyo des Land des Tees die Wagarashi-Familie öffentlich für aufgelöst erklärt. Offenbar war der Machtmissbrauch der Wagarashis nicht ganz unbemerkt an dem Herrscher des kleinen Landes vorbeigegangen.

Alles, worauf er noch gewartet hatte, waren ein paar Beweise gewesen, sodass die Absetzung und Auflösung der Familie auch legitim war. Und diese Beweise erhielt er, wie der Zufall es wollte, kurz nach Idates Sieg. Somit hatte die Wasabi-Familie, und letztlich auch alle Einwohner des Landes gleich zwei gute Gründe zum Feiern:

Einerseits gab es die Absetzung der Tyrannen, die sie die vergangenen vier Jahre unterdrückt und ausgebeutet hatten; auf der anderen Seite gab es dann noch den Sieg der Wasabi-Familie.

Zusammengefasst war Narutos und Hakus Ankunft am Ziel nur sehr wenigen Leuten aufgefallen, da die meisten einfach zu beschäftigt damit waren zu feiern. Und nachdem Haku dem Oberhaupt der Wasabi-Familie einen kurzen Bericht über ihre Mission gegeben hatte, konnten sie sich dann wie erhofft etwas ausruhen.

Akame und ihr Vater brachten sie dazu wieder zurück in ihren Laden, wo sie zunächst ihre Verletzungen, soweit vorhanden, versorgten. Anschließend spendierten ihnen Vater und Tochter sogar noch ein Essen. Ein Angebot, welches Naruto nur allzu gern annahm.

Nach und nach vergingen die Stunden, und während sich die beiden Shinobi etwas von ihrer Mission erholten, wurde der Laden immer voller und voller mit Leuten in einer unglaublich ausgelassenen Feierlaune, die sich entweder zur Feier des Tages bekochen lassen, oder sich einfach nur betrinken wollten.

Es erübrigt sich wohl zu sagen, dass das Teehaus an diesem Tag so viel Profit gemacht hat wie nur selten zuvor.

Am Abend tauchten dann auch schließlich noch Idate und Jirōchō auf. Zum einen um auch mit ihren Freunden und Bekannten zu feiern, zum anderen aber auch um den beiden Jungen noch einmal herzlich zu danken und ihnen Bescheid zu geben, dass das Schiff, um welches sie gebeten hatten, innerhalb der nächsten Stunde abfahrbereit war.

"Ich bin mir sicher ihr wollt so schnell wie möglich weiter wegen eurer anderen Mission, aber lasst mich euch versichern, dass ihr jederzeit im Land des Tees willkommen seid", versicherte der alte Mann ihnen, "Kommt wann immer ihr wollt. Aber es wäre schön, wenn ihr das nächste mal etwas mehr Zeit mitbringt."

Auch wenn er seinen Teil der Vereinbarung eingehalten hatte, indem er den beiden Jungen ein Schiff zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, fühlte er dennoch das es nicht genug war. Die zwei hatten ein ganzes Land und den Großteil der Bewohner dort vor einem Leben in Unterdrückung bewahrt. Eine einfache Bootfahrt schien ihm kein angemessener Preis dafür zu sein.

Vielleicht wäre er niemals in der Lage diese Schuld zu begleichen. Allerdings wollte der Mann es zumindest versuchen.

"Vielen Dank, Jirōchō-san", erwiderte Haku nur mit einer kurzen Verbeugung, während Naruto grinsend erklärte, "Klar, wir nehmen dich beim Wort, Jirōchō-jichan. Keine Ahnung wann, aber wir werden uns sicher nochmal wiedersehen." Idate hätte nur zu gerne etwas gegen die Anrede gesagt, welche der falsche Schwarzhaarige gegenüber seinem Lebensretter verwendet hatte, doch beließ es dieses eine Mal dabei.

Schließlich war auch er in der Schuld des jungen Shinobi.

"Sieht ganz so aus als hätte ich euch unterschätzt. Ihr seid wirklich ziemlich stark", gab Idate, wenn auch nicht gerne zu, fügte aber dann noch hinzu, "Selbst wenn ihr niemals so schnell sein werdet wie ich."

"Das werden wir ja sehen! Das nächste Mal, wenn wir uns sehen, werde ich so schnell sein, dass ich nicht mal du hinterher kommst", gab der ehemalige Konoha-Shinobi zuversichtlich zurück.

"Das werden wir ja dann sehen", meinte Idate nur mit einem Grinsen, das Naruto nur allzu gerne erwiderte.

Und das war dann auch schon das Ende von Narutos und Hakus Zeit im Land des Tees. Sie verabschiedeten sich noch im Teehaus von dessen Besitzer und seiner Tochter und dankten ihnen für ihre Gastfreundlichkeit. Die beiden wären nur zu gerne mit an den Hafen gekommen, um die beiden Jungen dort zu verabschieden, doch ließ das die Kundschaft in ihrem Laden bedauerlicherweise nicht zu.

Anders war es mit Idate und Jirōchō, die Naruto und Haku noch bis zum Schiff begleiteten und sie auch von dort verabschiedeten. So fuhr das Schiff dann in Richtung des Festlandes, während die Sonne langsam am Horizont versank.

Die beiden Nukenin hatten es tatsächlich geschafft innerhalb nur eines Tages durch das Land des Tees zu reisen, womit sie einen gewaltigen Vorsprung gegenüber ihren Verfolgern gewonnen hatten. Und diese mussten erst noch anfangen nach ihrer Spur zu suchen.

Doch ob die beiden jungen Shinobi ihren Vorsprung auch lange genug aufrecht erhalten konnten; das war eine vollkommen andere Frage, deren Antwort noch nicht in Stein gemeißelt war...

* * *

 **AN:**

 **1) So, hier wäre dann endlich das nächste Kapitel. Sorry falls das ende ein bisschen zu abrupt kam, aber ich wollte das Kapitel nicht noch unnötig in die Länge ziehen, geschweige denn noch ein weiteres für diese Arc benutzen müssen.**

 **2) Das nächste Kapitel wird sozusagen eine kleine Pause für Naruto und Haku werden. Hauptsächlich wird es darum gehen wohin sie als nächstes gehen wollen und um ein Treffen mit einer Person aus Konoha. Es wird dann auch endlich gezeigt, was in Konoha vor sich geht und wie der dritte Hokage auf den Ausgang der Mission im Land der Wellen reagiert.**

 **3) Falls ihr Fragen oder Anregungen für die Story habt, könnt ihr diese gerne in den Kommentaren hinterlassen oder mich auch direkt anschreiben. Ich hab zwar schon eine grobe Vorstellung in welche Richtung es gehen soll, aber für Anregungen meiner Leser bin ich jederzeit offen^^**

 **Jutsus:**

 **Suiton: Mizu Shuriken - Wasserversteck: Wassershuriken**

 **Suiton: Mizu Bunshin no Jutus - Wasserversteck: Wasserdoppelgänger**

 **Kagebunshin no Jutsu - Jutsu der Schattendoppelgänger**

 **Suiton: Kokū no Jutsu - Wasserversteck: Jutsu des schwarzen Regens**

 **Hiden: Sensatsu Suishō - Geheime Kunst: Tausend Wassernadeln des Todes**

 **Jōro Senbon - Senbon Regen**

 **Hiden: Makyō Hyōshō - Dämonisch-spiegelnde Eiskristalle**

 **Suishōjin - Wasserversteck: Handschwert**

 **Taijū Kagebunshin no Jutsu - Jutsu der tausend Schattendoppelgänger**

 **LuckySeven**


End file.
